18-Year Arc
by Locondra Timbernova
Summary: Continuation of Yugi Tachi arc 3. What happens after Yugi turns 18... And how Yami handles it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

18-Year Arc

Chapter 1

Flopping onto his bed one night after closing up the shop, Yugi tucked his arms under his head and looked up through the skylight at the stars. He noticed, then, that it was a full moon, and smiled sadly. He always got a little misty on the full moon, remembering what it had meant to him and Yami that one time. Yami noticed also, and hovered into view at the edge of Yugi's mental sight, like a phantom seated on the bed beside him. Both were so occupied with silently reminiscing that they didn't notice the strange presence melting into the room through the far wall. Only the soft step of a foot on the carpet got Yugi's attention, and he leaped up in surprise at the intrusion of a figure who had not come in through the door. Thankfully, it was an intruder who posed him no threat, he saw. "Shadi?" he wondered, settling to a seat on the bed.

"Good evening, Yugi," the Egyptian guardian said elegantly. "I hope this day finds you well?"

"What are you doing here?" Yugi queried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing to be afraid of." Shadi smiled mysteriously. "I know I seldom come to you, except in times of trouble, but I assure you, my visit is not intended to frighten you." He bowed slightly. "The pharaoh, is he well?"

Yugi glanced aside, envisioning Yami standing there with his arms folded, observing intently. "Yes, he's fine. We're both doing really well. It's not hard, when there's no threat of a shadow game lurking around."

"Yes, it seems we have entered a time of peace," Shadi noted, "However temporary it might be. It has been some time since you invoked the ritual of embodiment. I trust everything went smoothly, and neither you nor the pharaoh have suffered lasting effects from it."

Yugi shook his head. "Not that we've noticed. It was a good day, we…we both really enjoyed it. But we're back to normal. It was fun while it lasted, but being bonded together every day is what's important."

"Ah, yes. I see." The mystery of the guardian's smile deepened. "Yet, I'm sure you would be interested to know that the one time does not have to be the only time."

Yugi frowned, and Yami's phantom figure started curiously. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked for them both.

Shadi cracked a rare smile and scratched nervously under the edge of his turban. "It seems that even I am able to make a mistake now and then."

"A mistake?" Yami repeated within Yugi's mind.

"A translation error." Shadi closed his eyes and bowed his head. "When I first discovered the ritual, I thought I had found everything written about it in one place, but shortly after you performed it with success, I discovered another reference to it. And I had translated a single word wrong, thanks to a missing character. Instead of one day, ever, in the existence of the spirit, it was meant to say one day…per cycle."

"Cycle?"

"The lunar cycle." Shadi looked up through the skylight at the pearly moon. "Every full moon, the ritual can be performed with the correct offering and incantation, and the pharaoh will be given a corporeal form for one day."

Yugi was so surprised and overjoyed that he leaped to his feet right there. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely serious, Shadi?"

Shadi nodded solemnly. "I have verified my findings, and yes. You may perform the ritual again, at the full moon."

Clenching his fists, Yugi jumped up with a holler of excitement, and then added a wail. "Why didn't you come to me _last_ night and tell me this? We could have done it tonight!" He pointed up at the moon.

"I'm terribly sorry, Yugi," Shadi said. "I couldn't get away."

"It's all right," Yami assured his young love. "It's been several months since we last performed the ritual. One more won't make a difference…because it's a chance we never thought we would have."

"We thought that one day was it," Yugi agreed. "I may have wished it never ended, but I never expected it might be possible…"

"But I will not be able to travel this way to see you every month," Shadi warned. "If you wish to be able to perform it, I must teach you the ritual now, and have you memorize it, so that you may recite the incantation without my help."

"Oh yes…please!" Yugi sat back down on the bed, positively quivering with excitement. "Come in, Shadi, and teach me the incantation. I want to have it down perfect, I don't want to screw it up."

Nodding, the guardian crossed the room and perched himself on the edge of Yugi's bed, facing him. Though it kept Yugi up very late, he drilled the ritual incantation over and over again until he was able to recite it without stumbling, his pronunciation perfect and not a word out of place. Even so, he wrote it down as phonetically as he could just in case he needed the reminder, though he promised Shadi he would practice it every night from now until the next full moon. Satisfied, Shadi finally vanished in the wee hours of the morning, leaving Yugi to sleep off his excitement and try to go about a normal day with this knowledge fresh in his heart. It wasn't until the following evening that he got a chance to get away with Yami, inside the Puzzle, where the two of them hugged and celebrated the strange and welcome twist of fate that had befallen them. It was going to be a long month of waiting.

Like last time, Yugi kept his plans to himself just in case it somehow didn't work, not wanting to subject his friends to the same disappointment he would have to suffer in the event Shadi's information was incorrect and the ritual had been used up that one time. Most of his friends were busy about their own lives as it was, only Joey said he would be available to go hang out on that day. The night before, as they sat together having dinner, Yugi chose to spring his news on his grandfather first, since it would mean having a houseguest for the day and he needed a reason to ask for that day off from working the shop. Amazed, Grandpa wanted to know how it worked and how Yugi knew, having never seen Shadi himself and rather curious about the whole situation. They talked it over, and Grandpa agreed that as long as the pharaoh was overseeing the ritual, it would be perfectly fine. He saw no reason to deny Yami another chance at existence, particularly if it could be done on a regular basis. It would be the closest thing to a real life that the spirit could have, as if to make up for thousands of years of being locked away. Yugi appreciated his grandfather's sympathy, and thanked him profusely for understanding and being encouraging. Within him, Yami smiled to himself, his heart warmed by the acceptance of Yugi's last, closest family member. They still hadn't spoken to him of their relationship, but for now, both were concentrating on making the ritual work and figuring out how this would change their lives. It would make for a very different relationship, that was for sure.

At last the day – or night, really – arrived, and a warm summer breeze drifted through the open skylight to ruffle Yugi's hair as he settled onto his knees in the middle of his bedroom floor. He didn't have Shadi's ceremonial dagger this time, but a sharp safety pin would do just as well, and it was easy for him to find. Precisely at midnight, a drop of blood fell onto the Eye of the Puzzle, and he smoothly recited the incantation, hardly needing to look at the piece of paper with it written for help. The Eye began to glow with power, and sucked a portion of Yugi's energy with the blood into the vortex of shadow magic inside, using it to create the corporeal body into which Yami's spirit would step for one day. He emerged from the Puzzle like before, energy and magic swirling around his form and trailing away into the night as he coalesced into complete physical being. For a moment he stood as though transfixed, taking deep breaths to fill his lungs with air and relish being alive, and then he was suddenly tackled about the middle as Yugi leaped to his feet and rushed to hug him. Yami staggered backwards and then caught him, beginning to laugh as he felt the slender arms fastened around him. Yugi laughed too, and let him go for just a moment. Yami returned the favor and seized him around the chest, picking him up off the floor and twirling him around just once, both laughing in delight. There was a bathrobe lying on the bed for Yami's use, as Yugi knew he would appear naked from the Puzzle, but it was simply set aside and never put on. Yami fell onto the bed with Yugi on top of him, already deep in a kiss that took their breath away. Plans and intentions were thrown aside, both knew the minute they beheld each other with their own eyes that they wanted to make love, and so they did.

Joey made it to their meeting spot first, and stood with his arms hanging over the railing he was leaning on, gazing down at the street below the pedestrian skywalk. The warm sun on the back of his neck made him sweat, but it was where Yugi said he would meet him so they could go hang out. Every now and then he would glance aside to see if the flicker of movement in his peripheral vision was his friend approaching, but he was a bit early and didn't need to fret. Finally, he spotted the unique hairstyle moving through the crowd, and turned to greet Yugi with a big wave and a yell. But then, he saw that there were two of them, and his jaw fell open. Both Yugi and Yami broke out in huge grins when they saw Joey's reaction from a distance, and Yugi quickened his pace to meet him, tugging Yami along by the hand. Joey stood there with his arms at his sides, stunned, and waited for them to come up to him before demanding to know, "What the hell? What is he doing here? I thought you could only do that once in your lifetime!"

"So did we!" Yugi laughed. "Guess what? We can do it every full moon!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

Joey's surprise turned to joy, and he laughed just as brightly. "No way! Did you just find this out?"

"Yeah, not too long ago. I wasn't sure, that's why I didn't warn you we were trying it again, but…" Yugi shared a grin with Yami. "Surprise!"

Joey lunged and hooked an arm around each of them, pulling them into a group hug. "This is great! Are you gonna do it, then?" He looked at Yami. "Are you going to come and visit us every month from now on?"

"That is our intention," the pharaoh said happily. "Barring any unforeseen circumstances that might prevent us from performing the ritual."

"Yeah. As long as you can do it, you may as well." Joey let them go and clapped them each on a shoulder. "Man, it's great to see you again. Not for nothing, but I was kinda hoping for Yugi's sake that he'd get another chance with you. One time couldn't possibly be enough." He winked at Yugi. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Anything we want to," Yugi giggled. "Now that we don't have to worry about cramming in every little experience for Yami. Oh, but Grandpa wants us home for dinner, he wants to meet Yami good and proper this time."

"All right, all right." Joey turned and bid them to follow him with a wave. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat first."

Yami took Yugi's hand again and led him onward. "Can we stop at the park for ice cream later?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What have I started?"

Yami's second day of corporeal existence proved as amazing and wonderful as the first, though he did nothing unusual over the course of those twenty-four hours, perhaps because at the end of them, he knew he would be back. There were no tears this time, only soft, hungry kisses and whispered promises to take care of each other until the next full moon, to live their bonded life as normal and try not to spend all of it simply waiting for four weeks to pass at a time. Yugi had things to do, after all, as the summer flew by and university loomed in the wings. He and Joey had to register for their classes and make their schedules, deciding how to squeeze in part-time jobs around them. Tristan was working already, in construction, a masculine and sweaty position that suited him well and usually left his evenings free to still hang out with his friends. What loomed even more threateningly was the dissolution of the inseparable foursome, as Téa would soon be going away to New York to study dance, the first time any of their close-knit group had departed since they all met early in high school. Talk was in the air about doing something special before she took off for America, but later, closer to the actual leaving. Inwardly, Yugi knew he needed to tell her about Yami before she left, but with the newfound promise of a visit from him once a month, he considered waiting until the pharaoh's next embodiment. At least, it was a sort of reprieve after not being able to introduce her to him on what they once thought was his sole day of freedom.

The hottest days of summer were upon them, when not even the sea breeze from the west could cool them down. All kids were on summer break, and business was up at theme parks and game shops accordingly. Yugi was keeping an eye on some of the young customers thronging into Kame to get out of the sweltering heat while his grandfather got something from the storeroom, when the phone rang. He leaned across the counter and snatched it up, with a brisk, "Kame game shop…"

"Hey Yug," Joey's voice said, a bit surprised that he had beaten his grandpa to the phone.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi turned and leaned on the counter so he could watch the customers while he talked. He didn't think they were trouble, but they were rather bubbly and enthusiastic about something. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Joey said casually. "You in the shop, then?"

"Yeah. May as well, it's too hot to do anything outside." Hearing the scuffling of his grandpa's shoes on the floor behind him, Yugi glanced to see that he had returned with a couple of boxes to be unpacked. "It's okay though, I've got a minute."

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know, I got that day off. The one when the pharaoh's gonna be here again."

"Ooo, you did?" Yugi quickly exchanged places with Grandpa Muto, sidling back around the counter to open the boxes and begin sorting through them while Grandpa went to see how the kids near the door were getting along. "That's great. We should do something fun. Like, maybe go to the beach?"

"I haven't been to the beach all summer," Joey complained. "Sounds like a great idea. Should I call Tristan and Téa?"

"Of course…but I don't know if Tristan can get off work. Definitely call Téa – it'll be our last chance to do something together before she leaves for America." Yugi squinted at the boxes of cards for some new TCG that tied in to an anime, finding them stupid, before stacking them on the counter beside him. "I bet she'd love to go to the beach."

"Well, it's still another week and a half away," Joey pondered, "Tristan might be able to work it out. He has to…we can't let Téa jet off to exotic lands without a proper sendoff." His voice on the line sobered. "Man. It's gonna be weird not having her around. All of a sudden, it's down to the three of us."

"I know." Yugi found the packing list in the box and began to make tick marks on it, while still talking. "It's kind of sad. But, I'm happy for her, too. This is what she always wanted, and I know she's going for it. She's not going to let herself be stuck here in Domino doing nothing just because she'd miss us."

"Yeah, good point." Joey was relaxing at home at the moment, and flopped down on his couch with his feet dangling over the end. "And you're really okay with that, huh?"

Yugi leaned on the counter, deliberately hiding himself from view of Grandpa and customers as he lowered his voice. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Now, I know you and the pharaoh – Yami – have got a pretty good thing going," Joey cautioned, "but you crushed on her pretty good for like a year. You've totally dropped it? No lingering hints or anything?"

"Not a one." Yugi felt confident enough to smile as he said it. "I'm happy now, Joey. I think it's meant to be this way. I don't regret anything. The only thing I'll be sad about is, Téa is one of my best friends. Having her halfway around the world will be hard, but I wish her the best. I hope all her dreams come true."

"Wow." Joey grinned at the ceiling as he lay on his back with the phone to his ear. "The sex must be really good with Yami."

"Joey!" Yugi bit down a shout and slunk even further behind the counter to hide. "Don't talk about that when I'm in the shop!" he hissed. "And anyway, that's not it. Oh, you wouldn't understand."

"Naw, I understand, Yug." Joey rolled over and rested his elbows on the couch to prop up the phone. "You guys are bonded. There's no human being on this earth who can even touch what you have with him, it's really special. That's why, isn't it?"

"Mhm." Yugi smiled sneakily and whispered, "But the other part's good too."

Joey cackled into the phone. "Yeah, I bet. Okay, okay. So, we should call up Tristan and Téa, and make plans to go to the beach on your special pharaoh day. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, I like that idea. You call Tristan, I'll call Téa?"

"Works for me. And you've got the other factor covered."

"Yes, Yami knows," Yugi sighed. "We'll both be there, he's fine with it too."

"Cool. I'll let you go back to working, before your grandpa starts giving you nasty looks. Call me when we have it all planned, right?"

"Right."

Playing phone tag and setting up the details of their party at the beach took the better part of the week and a half that led up to the full moon, though at the end of it, it looked like all four of them were going to be there. Téa was noticeably flattered and touched that her friends wanted to see her off in style, and have one last blast together, so she jumped at the chance to accompany them to the beach, saying something about a new bathing suit to show off. If that remark was intended to get a rise out of Yugi, it didn't – he barely noticed it as he looked at the calendar, making sure she was clear on the date chosen. "Yeah, I got it," she assured him. "Any particular reason you picked that day? Tristan has to ask off work, doesn't he?"

"Oh, well…it was the only one both me and Joey had off," Yugi lied, his face flushing red. "Tristan worked it out, though…so as long as it's okay with you…"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. I'll meet you at the train station, right?"

"Right. Ten? Eleven?"

"Ten thirty," Téa decided. "We'll miss the lunch hour commuters."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. All right, then! I'll see you then…" Yugi smiled mischievously to himself. "…and maybe I'll have a surprise for you."

"Ooo, a surprise?" Téa cooed into the phone. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Yugi laughed. "I can't wait, this'll be fun!"

The pearly light of the full moon made a bright patch in the middle of Yugi's bedroom floor, glowing on his shoulders as he knelt waiting. He had prepared himself for the ritual early, but that meant enduring the ticking of the clock as it counted down to midnight. Why he was nervous this time, moreso than ever, he didn't know, and unfortunately, Yami was not present to soothe him. He, too, was preparing for the ritual, waiting for the surge of energy that would break the bond that held his spirit in the Puzzle. Finally, it was time, and Yugi stabbed his fingertip with a pin to begin. He was getting better at reciting the incantation, not having to speak slowly in order to let himself remember the words before saying them, but he still trembled a little as he clutched the Puzzle in one hand, flinching from the brightness of the light pouring out of the Eye. The silent explosion of power that signaled the release of the spirit knocked Yugi back, forcing him to catch himself with one hand as he looked up and smiled at the sight of Yami's solid form. The pharaoh himself was smiling, aware of his surroundings even before he opened his eyes. He looked down to see Yugi kneeling on the floor in front of him, sucking protectively on the finger he had poked to offer his blood. A kind look came into Yami's violet eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Yugi smiled and drew his finger out of his mouth. "It's nothing," he assured. "A very small price to have to pay to have you here with me." He couldn't help but ogle the lean body standing before him, particularly the parts at eye level with him, not feeling like getting up just now. Yami noticed, and gave him a sultry smile as he crouched down opposite him. "I can't believe it," Yugi continued. "It's still working. How lucky are we?"

"I'm sure there was a very important and valuable reason I created this ritual for myself many thousands of years ago," Yami said, but he couldn't stop the smirk that threatened to cross his lips. "But as long as it works, I see no reason to forego it."

Yugi grinned and prowled forward, leaning up to kiss his lover cutely. "You're the expert in shadow magic," he teased, "I'll let you decide that. Hmm…so…"

Yami cupped his cheek and kissed him back, more deeply. "You seem tired. I'm sure it's been a long day."

"Yeah, it has," Yugi reluctantly admitted. "And we've got a big one ahead of us tomorrow."

"Mm," the pharaoh mused. "The beach." He smiled down at his young love. "Does that mean you wish to forego the usual exercise and just go to bed?"

Yugi groaned unhappily. "Yeah, maybe we should. Much as I want to…" His eyes traveled the length of his partner's fresh, warm, naked body. "I am kind of tired."

Yami offered a hand to help him up, and they took a moment just to touch and kiss before Yugi maneuvered around him to get clothing out of his dresser for both of them to sleep in. Within minutes they were curled up together in Yugi's small bed, arms around each other and Yugi's head pillowed on Yami's shoulder. Having just awoken from the Puzzle, Yami was not sleepy in the least, but he had nothing to complain about. Lying in Yugi's bed with his adorable lover sleeping in his arms was no chore. He held Yugi close to him and stroked his hair while he slept, glad to see the complete contentment in his slack features as all the weariness and trouble fell away from him. Eventually, Yami also dozed for a couple of hours, still clutching Yugi to him, until the alarm woke them both. Yugi stretched to shut it off, but didn't move to get out of bed. Yami blinked his eyes open and began to smile as he felt Yugi settle back against him and tiny, tender kisses roamed the upper part of his chest. "Well…good morning," the pharaoh purred.

Yugi purred back and lifted his head. "Waking up to this almost makes me wish I didn't have to get up."

Yami pushed the Millennium Puzzle aside in order to clasp Yugi closer to him, sighing happily at the contact of skin against skin. Both had slept shirtless, for the summer night was warm enough, and only a light sheet covered their entwined bodies. They laid together for a while, waking each other up with slow, gentle kisses across lips and necks, but Yugi knew not to let themselves delay too long. They had to get ready and catch the train down to the seashore, and meet their friends for a day of summery fun. Yugi already had his backpack sitting open on the floor and had been stuffing things into it as he thought of them, towels and so forth, but he and his lover needed to get dressed and have a bit of breakfast before he gave serious thought to what they still needed. Fortunately for them, Grandpa Muto was already downstairs opening the shop, because Yami didn't seem to want to keep his hands off Yugi as they invaded the kitchen and came out with breakfast. Giggling, Yugi let himself be chased into the living room and caught up in strong arms, all the while protesting that they were going to make themselves late. Even in the safe confines of his bedroom, the pharaoh wouldn't stop touching him, caressing, cuddling, kissing, forcing them to devise a strange dance in order to get dressed while intently playing with each other. Yugi tossed Yami a pair of shorts that made him stop for a moment in order to inspect and reject them. "I'm to wear these?" he complained. "I don't like the way they feel."

"They're swim trunks," Yugi sighed. "You have to, if you want to go in the water."

Yami lowered them with a regretful smile. "Yugi…I don't know how to swim."

"Oh…" Yugi straightened up and gave him a thoughtful frown. "Well…you can still wade in the water, right? I mean…I only have one pair of those, and I figured I can't wear them, so…"

Yami looked perplexed. "Why not?"

Yugi picked the Puzzle up in one hand. "I can't go swimming with this on. I'm pretty sure the water wouldn't hurt the Puzzle itself, but the chain?" He smiled wanly. "Bad idea. Not to mention, I don't want to risk losing it or having it slip off my neck. It's okay, I've swam plenty of times. I just want to go wading to cool off." His smile ratcheted up several degrees in cheeriness. "Go on, put them on under your jeans, just in case. It beats having to find a place to change when we get there."

Shrugging, Yami relented, promptly dropping his pajama pants and standing there naked for a moment while he figured out which way was up on the shorts. The sight stopped Yugi short with a little gasp, though he refrained from reaching out and giving them both an excuse for being late to the gathering. Yami gave him a slight smile over his shoulder, knowing what was going through his mind, but kindly covered up so Yugi could go back to getting dressed himself. Eventually, they hopped down the back stairs one after the other, Yugi in cute shorts and a t-shirt, Yami in jeans and tight black tank top, calling out a farewell to Grandpa to let him know they were off. The end of August was still plenty warm and hazy, and the pharaoh stopped to take a deep breath of the sun-soaked air before sliding his hand into Yugi's. "I can see why a swim in the ocean would be appealing on a day like today," he murmured.

Yugi squeezed his hand and tugged him away down the sidewalk. "I'm sure the beach will be packed, even if it is a weekday," he mused. "Forget about trying to go down on a Sunday. And school starts soon, a lot of people are like us, trying to get in one last beach visit while they can." He hitched his backpack a little higher on his shoulder. "At least I have an extra week, before classes start at the university."

"All the more reason to enjoy the day, while we can." Yami parted his fingers and slid them between his partner's, settling in comfortably for the walk to the train station.

They didn't have to stand around and wait long at the station, for Joey met them within minutes of their arrival, carrying a backpack like Yugi. He had a special grin of welcome for the pharaoh as he came up to them. "You know," he said, "it's gonna be a while before I get used to seeing you."

Yami smiled modestly. "Believe me, Joey, it takes some getting used to on my part as well."

Joey chuckled and then ribbed Yugi with an elbow. "Ready for some fun in the sun?"

"Always!" A chime rang through the station, then, announcing that the next train was boarding, so the three of them wrestled their way through the crowds and got on, finding some seats together and plunking down as the train glided away from the station. Yugi then turned to his best friend. "We're going to meet Téa at the last stop, at the beach," he stated. "She said it would be easier if she went straight there and met us."

"Yeah, Tristan too," Joey informed him. "Big slacker, he wanted to be sure he got off today so he called in sick."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "He's going to get in trouble."

"How are they gonna know? I'm sure his boss isn't down at the beach to check." Joey sat back with a relaxed sigh. "Our last big party, the four of us. Well…five, now." He glanced past Yugi to smile at Yami.

Yami smiled coolly back. "If you think about it, Joey, it's always been that way. I've been with Yugi through every adventure with you. Though," he added a little more seriously, "I have still been somewhat on the outside."

Yugi clasped his hand where it sat beside him on the seat. "That's okay. It's taken time for everybody to even realize you're a separate soul from me. Now that they do, you're part of the group. Everyone accepts you."

"Oh, hey," Joey suddenly realized. "I should have given Tristan a heads-up to expect the pharaoh. He doesn't know."

"Yeah, but he knows that we can do the ritual more often," Yugi reminded. They had at least gotten to tell Tristan of that fact, though he had not seen the pharaoh since the first time.

Joey gave him a bemused look. "You think he's aware it's the full moon?"

"Oh…right. Hmm."

"No worries…you gotta tell Téa all the messy details, don't you?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "Yeah. It's time. I can't put it off any longer."

Yami turned to him with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm here with you, we can explain together. You aren't in this alone."

"You're right." He met his lover's gaze, and then smirked. "Just don't do anything like you did in front of Mai. We need to be a little more tactful."

The pharaoh laughed. "I won't. That was just for Mai's benefit, I knew she would understand."

The train station closest to Domino City's biggest public beach was fairly busy even for a weekday, but it wasn't hard for friends to find each other in the crowds. Téa and Tristan had already run into each other almost the minute they both arrived, and stood together now waiting for the next train to come in. Téa had a canvas bag on her arm, carrying her towel and sunscreen, but Tristan just stood with his hands in his pockets, a loose t-shirt covering the fact that in a few short months he had already grown brawnier from the hard work at his menial job. They chatted enthusiastically with each other about Téa's upcoming schooling and all that she was looking forward to as the crowds on the platform suddenly surged to meet the train just pulling in, as if to press their way onboard the moment the doors opened. The two friends just stood aside and waited, their faces turned expectantly towards the disembarking passengers. Thanks to his height, Joey's was the only head they could see bobbing through the traffic, and he likewise spotted Tristan first and waved. Behind him, Yugi felt all his nervousness concentrate into a lump in his throat, which he swallowed as he tried to force a smile back onto his face. He had Yami's hand firmly, mostly so as not to lose each other in the crowd, but he felt a reassuring squeeze as they pushed through people and finally came out to the clear space beside the pillar where their friends were waiting. Joey had clued in to his best friend's trepidation and smartly went up first, somewhat blocking Yami from view. "Hey, you're both here," he realized. "Great, now we don't have to stand around here and wait more. We can head right out."

"Where's Yugi?" Tristan wondered, unable to see him for the crowds.

"Right behind me…" Joey turned, hoping he wasn't about to be made a fool, but yes, there was Yugi, looking timid and wringing his hands as he stepped up. Only the hands on his shoulders steering him gave away that there was someone else with them.

Téa smiled brightly. "Yugi! I can't wait, this was a great idea. I wanted so much to get to the beach one last time before school."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Yugi said awkwardly. "Um…Téa? I have someone to introduce to you, first…"

She cocked her head curiously. "Oh? What is it, Yugi?"

Tristan clapped a hand to his forehead. "That's right…!"

"Shush," Joey warned him.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder, and stepped aside as Yami took the cue and came out from hiding behind him and Joey. For a long moment, Tea's expression did not change. "Téa," Yugi said bravely, "this is Yami. You…you should know him."

At last, Téa's eyes grew wide as the identical stranger became familiar to her. "The pharaoh, Yami?" she asked for clarification. "From the Puzzle?"

"Mhm." Yugi nodded, and then looked up to him. "You see…there's this ritual, part of the shadow magic, that restores him to a body of his own for one day. One day a month, actually. We tried it once, and it worked, so…we're going to try it more often. Like, today."

Tristan shook his head and murmured, "I totally forgot it was the full moon."

Téa stood staring for a while, letting the information sink into her brain, and then reached a tentative hand out. Yami stood with a patient smile as she poked him in the shoulder to verify that he was not a hallucination. "I don't believe it," she breathed. "It's really you…?"

"Téa," Yami said kindly. "I'm glad to be able to see you."

"And you're not just…in Yugi's body this time," she noted. "You two are…"

"Completely real," Yugi assured. "See? I have the Millennium Puzzle, but he doesn't. Sure, he's wearing my clothes, but…"

"So this is the surprise you were going to have for me?" Téa chirped. "Meeting the pharaoh, for real? Yugi, that's awesome." She turned shining eyes on the taller figure of the two, clasping her hands together. "A magic ritual? What's it like? Did you create it? How did you find out about it?"

Yami held up a hand. "Patience, Téa. Maybe we should get out of the train station and sit down before we explain the rest to you."

The others agreed, so together the five of them wove their way through the train station and out to the street, where the sun could beat down on them again. The platform stood right across the street from one entrance to the beach, so they waited for the light and crossed with a throng of excited beachgoers carrying blankets, bags, and umbrellas and made their way down the paved concourse. There was a lot for Yami to look at, though Yugi occasionally tugged his arm to make sure he didn't wander off as he gazed in wonder at the colorful people passing them by. They walked some distance down the concourse, deciding just how far they wanted to go before searching out an undisturbed plot of sand, and then changed direction at Téa's lead. She encouraged them to follow her to a nice spot far away from any parents with small children, equidistant from the ocean's edge and the nearest concession stand. Everyone agreed that it would do, so bags were dropped and clothes began to come off. Yugi enthusiastically pulled out the towels from his backpack to lay out on the sand, so they would have something to sit on at least. Yami watched warily, not sure what to do with himself, though the view of the ocean and the cooling breeze coming in off it distracted him enough. He stood for a while gazing distantly outward, filling his senses with the sounds and smells of the ocean, while the others kicked off shoes and made themselves comfy on the beach blanket Téa had thought to bring. At last, Yugi gave a little tug to Yami's pant leg. "Hey, you can come over here by us, now," he sweetly encouraged.

The pharaoh glanced down to see them all watching him with teasing smiles. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I can't stop looking at the ocean. It's like nothing I've seen before."

He sank to a seat on the towel Yugi had brought for him, taking his time in slipping off his boots and removing his socks. Téa watched him closely, as if still trying to verify that he wasn't someone play-acting as the pharaoh she knew. He certainly looked the part, nearly indistinguishable from Yugi but for his height and the way he carried himself, his slightly older features and deeper voice. Unlike Yugi's other friends, Téa had been in the presence of the pharaoh for a space of time before, when he spent a few agonizing days in control of Yugi's body while the young one's soul wandered. Joey and Tristan had seen it happen; Téa had spent a good deal of time with him, trying to make their way to safety out of the American desert. She could tell it was Yami just by watching him move and smile. She gave him a hopeful look. "Well, of course you haven't seen the ocean," she rationalized. "Even if you could remember your past, I'm pretty sure an Egyptian pharaoh wouldn't have had that experience."

Yami smiled cheerfully enough, for him. "Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But I have seen it before. Not only through Yugi, but the first time I was out of the Puzzle. He wanted me to see the ocean. It's amazing, though. So…big. It fascinates me."

"But you haven't been _in_ the ocean yet," Yugi said smartly. "We'll take care of that today."

"Yes, we will," the pharaoh grinned.

Téa continued to gaze at him in interest, her mind filling with questions the more certain she became that it was Yami himself sitting there beside Yugi. "So, tell me then, about this ritual," she hinted. "What does it do?"

"Well," Yugi answered, entwining his fingers in a fidgety manner, "it can only be performed on the night of the full moon, and then Yami gets a body for twenty-four hours, from midnight on. We thought we would only be able to do it once, in our lifetimes, but it turns out we can do it every month, every time the moon is full."

Téa glanced concernedly at him. "But…it doesn't hurt you, does it?"

"Not really." Yugi shrugged. "I have to prick my finger to get a drop of blood, but that's not a big thing. I'm fine." He mustered a cute smile. "It does feel kind of weird, after being bonded for so long with Yami, not having him in my mind for a day, but I guess I can get used to it."

Téa glanced from one to the other, still mentally comparing them. "It sounds almost too good to be true."

"I know," Yugi said, "I thought the same thing at first! I couldn't believe we'd be able to do it once, let alone every month. But this is now the third time we've tried it, and it's working just fine. We're going to keep doing it, it's the closest thing to having his life back that I can give to Yami."

Yami smiled tenderly at him, hearing that, but refrained from reaching out and squeezing his hand like he wanted to. Not until they had sprung the other important information on Téa. She seemed to be accepting his presence well, but before they could continue speaking of the ritual and the reason behind it, Téa clapped her hands in a gesture of finality. "That's great! I'm so happy for you, pharaoh. Yugi, you should have told me! Were you afraid I wouldn't understand?"

Yugi blushed faintly. "Um…yeah, kind of…"

"Don't be silly. I've been through all kinds of weird mystical stuff with you, and I've helped Yami before. Lots of times." She smiled generously at the pharaoh. "If there's anyone in the world you can trust with this kind of secret, it's me, you know."

"You've had much on your mind, I hear," Yami said. "We didn't want to thrust this surprise upon you, when you had so much to prepare. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you!" Téa nudged Yugi's shoulder. "See? I'm okay with it, Yugi. You shouldn't have worried. Come on, now, let's have some fun!" With that, she straightened up and stripped off her flowery shirt, revealing a fairly flattering bikini top that made both Joey and Tristan falter in their conversation and look her way. She unconsciously posed in a flirtatious manner, sweeping her hair back from her face with a hand and taking a deep breath of the sea air, but as her eyes went to Yami again, she saw that his attention was completely on Yugi. He hadn't seemed to notice her disrobing, as he turned to ask Yugi something and received a smile and laugh in reply. Yugi, likewise, was pulling off his shirt, very carefully leaving the Puzzle around his neck as he did so. It glinted brilliantly in the hot sun as it bounced against his bare chest. Téa looked oddly at him. "You're not taking the Puzzle off?"

Yugi blinked in surprise at her question, and then smiled. "I can't," he responded. "The Puzzle is my link to Yami. We don't know what would happen if I broke it while he was outside the Puzzle, so…it's a safety precaution. I don't want to lose him." He folded his shirt and stuffed it in his backpack, able to sit back at last and breathe a sigh of contentment. "That's more like it. Yami?" He looked curiously at his companion. "You're not going to change?"

Yami sat with his legs folded under him, looking around warily. "I'm…fine," he assured. "Really."

Yugi's expression became more concerned. "You're going to get really hot in that black shirt."

Yami glanced over at the others, noting that Joey and Tristan were already down to their shorts and kicking back, while Téa rummaged through her bag for something. Leaning over to his partner, Yami lowered his voice so only he could hear. "I don't know if I'm comfortable…taking off clothing is something I'm used to only doing in private, with you, when we're…"

Yugi forced himself to steer his thoughts away from sex lest his sudden blush get noticed by the others. "It's not like that," he explained in a similar hush. "It's okay, no one here will think that way. Well," he added with a smirk, "except for me."

Yami gave him a warning look as he sat back. "You're not helping."

"Well, you want to go in the water, don't you?" Yugi prodded in a more normal voice, sitting back and stretching out his legs.

Joey glanced their way. "You going swimming, Yami?"

Yami smiled shyly. "Maybe later."

Téa fished a bottle out of her bag and waved it in the air. "Sunscreen! Who wants to help me?"

The four boys looked at each other before Tristan eagerly volunteered by taking the bottle from her hand. Yugi just blinked at her. "Oh, I didn't even think about sunscreen. Can I borrow that when you're done?"

As the four friends settled in for a long afternoon of doing nothing, chattering amongst themselves about the usual nonsense, Yami turned his gaze to the ocean again, and the unique people gathering at its edge to wade or supervise swimming children. He couldn't deny that he was beginning to feel rather warm in jeans and a black shirt, but his unfamiliarity with things that were so commonplace to Yugi made him decide to stay clothed until it was time to go in the water. He ignored Tristan rubbing sunscreen into Téa's shoulders and Joey babbling about his muscles (or lack thereof) and just watched the sparkle of sun on the water, stretching out to dig his toes into the hot sand. For a brief instant, a spark flashed across his mind, a subtle sensation as of déjà vu at the feel of the sand beneath the soles of his feet. Perhaps it was a hidden instinct, a mere fragment of memory – after all, he would have known the sands of Egypt. He smiled very slightly to himself and closed his eyes, turning his face into the breeze to let it ruffle through the hair framing his face. Yami sat lost in thought for a long while, aware of Yugi's eyes on him but not willing or able to break into the conversation between friends. He knew Yugi still had much to say, but Téa and the others were not giving him the chance to say it. Talk had been hopelessly diverted, as Joey went on a rant about something and Tristan started taunting him. "Oh please," was Téa's flippant reaction, and off they went on another tangent. Yugi just laughed, glad to have his friends around to keep things light and happy. After a bit, Téa made a disgusted noise at something Joey said and got up, brushing off her shorts. "I'm going swimming," she declared forcefully. "You guys can sit here and ogle women all you want, count me out."

"Hey, I'm not ogling," Joey said sharply. "You're not helping, you know, with that swimsuit."

Téa tossed her hair and unbuttoned her shorts, dropping them onto the blanket and giving Joey a full view of said bikini. "What, this one?"

Joey eyed her suspiciously. "You have no right to complain about being ogled, wearing that."

Téa cocked her head in a casual shrug and strutted off down the beach, pretending to be oblivious to the stares from men as she passed them. Tristan smacked Joey in the arm. "Would you cool it?"

"What? All I'm saying is, she can't complain one minute and then go prancing around like that the next. It's hypocritical." Joey turned to Yugi beside him. "So, what do you say, Yug? We goin' in too?"

"Sure." Yugi turned to Yami. "It's safe now. You can let us see the swim trunks."

Yami looked at him, finding himself beginning to smile. "All right. If you insist."

"I do insist. I want to take you into the water with me."

Sighing, Yami surrendered, modestly glancing away as he pulled the tank top over his head and shook out his hair. Joey and Tristan were already getting to their feet, so the pharaoh did as well, in order to shed his jeans and finally reveal the dark blue swim trunks Yugi had forced on him. As predicted, Joey and Tristan did not care or call attention to him, giving Yami the confidence that this was one of those expected things in this modern age. But before he could join his friends, Yugi rose up onto his knees and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. "No, you don't," he demanded. "Sunscreen first. We don't want to damage that nice new body of yours."

Joey and Tristan stood aside waiting, arms crossed, talking casually, as Yugi snatched the bottle of sunscreen and quickly applied some to his partner's now-exposed shoulders and back. Though he didn't quite understand, Yami allowed it, especially because the lotion was nice and cool against his skin. At last they were ready, and Yugi helped him up so the four could go to the water together. Téa was already knee-deep, stepping gingerly with her arms timidly raised against the colder shock of the salt water. Joey let out a yell and barreled toward her, making huge leaps through the water that splashed her and everyone else within a five-foot radius. Téa squealed, Tristan laughed, and Joey got pushed aside before he could grab Téa and dunk her. Yami chuckled a little at their enthusiasm, but he was content standing aside watching, unsure whether he should try joining them as they headed into deeper water. Light swells lapped at the shoreline, trouncing small children's attempts at sand castles and leaving swirling eddies in the footprints made in the wet sand. Yami stepped slowly, relishing the way the texture of the sand changed the closer they got to the ocean, letting it squish between his toes. He knew by the jingling of the Puzzle chain that Yugi was right beside him, but still refrained from touching him with so many eyes around. Yugi couldn't go in too deep anyway, with his regular shorts on, but he nudged Yami gently as he stepped ahead of him and entered the water. Yami took his cue and followed, letting the waves lap at his ankles. The water wasn't nearly as cold as he thought it might be, the sun had warmed the shallows enough, but the difference from the air was refreshing. Yugi waded ahead of him, scuffling his feet through the sand on the bottom, until he stood knee-deep where the waves could wash up against his thighs below the cuffs of his shorts. There, he stopped and turned to see how his partner was getting along, smiling cheerily. Yami smiled back, thoughts of how cute his young lover looked running through his mind, and waded in a little deeper. By the time he reached Yugi, he could feel the tug of the current around his legs, the ebb and flow of the waves, and a bit of a shiver rippled up his spine at the tingle of colder water down by his feet. He met the questioning violet eyes turned up to him with a smile. "It's not so bad."

Yugi beamed. "I told you. Funny, for a guy who's so brave and fearless, it took quite a bit to get you into the water."

Yami laughed a little. "I'm sorry. As new experiences go, it's a bit more foreign than going to arcades or walking in the park."

"Hey, are you two coming in or what?" Joey called from further into the water. He and Tristan were both thoroughly wet by now, having wrestled each other into a good dunking, and Téa stood nearby, still keeping her arms huddled up close to keep her elbows from dipping into the water as the waves lashed at her.

"Eventually," Yami called back. He didn't want to leave Yugi alone, though his curiosity was getting the better of him and he finally felt like seeing just how deep he could walk out. The vastness of the ocean made him wary, but he considered that smaller children than he were swimming deeper with no sign of danger. He turned to his lover. "How much deeper can you go?"

"I'll walk out a little bit more," Yugi decided. "It doesn't matter if the bottom of my shorts get wet, they'll dry. But if you want to go out by Joey, go ahead, don't worry about me."

Yami gave him an indulgent look. "Maybe I don't want to go out by Joey."

"All right," Yugi laughed. Together, the two of them waded a little deeper, Yami trailing his fingers in the water as if to catch the waves as they swelled around him, Yugi holding up the cuffs of his shorts to keep them as dry as possible. For a while they said nothing, as the pharaoh simply reveled in the novelty and the delicious coolness, but eventually he began to wonder, and asked Yugi if there were any fish in this part of the ocean. Yugi didn't know, but it was fun to talk about them, teasing his lover about what he would do if he discovered tiny fish swimming around his feet. He stopped when it was clear he could go no deeper without completely wetting his only pair of shorts, but could still carry on talking with Yami, who took a few more steps. Then a wave splashed up as high as his crotch, making him gasp and start and retreat. Yugi laughed himself breathless.

Téa gave up avoiding the chill of the water and held her nose as she dunked herself under, coming up with a little yelp and splashing Joey when he chuckled at her. They amused themselves with a splash-fight for a bit, but after calming down, realized that no matter how much they tried to persuade him, Yami was not coming out to them. Joey glanced over his shoulder, taking a moment to observe Yugi walking cautiously through the water with his shorts hiked up, looking down into the clear, sandy depths. Yami stood nearby, sort of watching him, sort of just enjoying himself where he was. "Yeah," Joey shrugged, "he's got plenty to entertain himself. Besides, I'm guessing he can't swim."

"He can still touch out here. He's not that much shorter than me." Téa looked their way and smiled wistfully. "I suppose. He probably wants to stick close to Yugi, I bet he feels all protective or something."

"Yeah," Joey said absently, sure he could guess what the pharaoh really felt.

The friends played around in the water a little bit longer, but on such a nice day the beach was rather crowded, and between little kids and big jock-types throwing frisbees, there wasn't much room for them to hang around unless they felt like actually swimming out deeper. Tristan lingered, dunking himself under one more time, but Joey and Téa waded back out, meeting Yami and Yugi along the way. Joey teasingly grabbed the pharaoh from behind, threatening to dunk him, but Yugi told him off in no uncertain terms. "I wasn't going to," Joey assured them, letting go of Yami. "Lighten up, Yug."

"It's not nice to mess around with someone who can't swim," Yugi pouted.

"It's all right, Yugi," Yami said kindly. "I'm none the worse for wear."

"At least I didn't splash you," Joey pointed out. "Hey, we're going back up. Coming?"

"In a bit." Yugi let go of his concern with a smile. "It's nice and cool in here."

"Okay. Have fun." Joey waded back onto the beach, making his way through the shifting sand and throngs of children toward their towels.

Téa had already toweled off and sat down when Joey joined her, perching on a corner of the beach blanket in order to dry off anything that might come into contact with sand. Not too long after, Tristan returned, dripping wet and too happy to share some of the water with Joey. Téa ignored their fight, her eyes on the distant figures with distinct hairstyles still enjoying the water's edge in their own way. When Joey had tired of trying to pay Tristan back for dripping on him, she turned to him as he stole a corner of her blanket. "I hope you guys aren't scaring off the pharaoh," she warned, "with all your horseplay."

"Nah, he's fine," Joey said flippantly, waving a hand. "He knows to expect it from us."

"So…" A small frown crossed Téa's petite features. "How many times have you seen him, like this?"

Joey sobered, knowing that he couldn't avoid the topic much longer. "Couple times. Look, Téa…it's not that Yugi didn't want you to see him. He did, he was really sad that one day when we thought it was Yami's only chance at this, and you couldn't come with us because your parents dragged you to get your visa and passport and crap. It's not his fault the timing just hasn't been right. At least it is now."

She still frowned absently at the two friends wading at the edge – it appeared Yugi had bent down to fish something out of the water. "But he didn't even tell me. That day I got my visa was months ago, we've hung out so many times since then. That was way before school was even over! Why didn't he want me to know that the pharaoh was able to come out of the Puzzle?"

Joey sighed, wondering why he had to be the one to tell her this. "I can't pretend to know the way Yugi thinks," he began. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it's because he didn't know how to tell you. Tristan and I got to see him for ourselves, but can you imagine what it would have been like a few days later at school, him trying to find a way to bring that up without sounding completely insane? Besides, we thought that day was it. We didn't know until a month ago that the ritual still worked."

"I guess." Téa turned to him with a questioning look. "Is there anything about it that he's not telling me? It's not going to hurt him, is it?"

"You know as much as I do about this ritual," Joey answered with a shake of his head. "Far as I know, he doesn't need help doing it." _There is something he's not telling you_, he thought. _Why that is, I don't know_.

"I don't mean to sound paranoid," Téa said cautiously, "but it almost feels like he's avoiding me. I'm probably just being silly…he probably wants to help the pharaoh explore the world in his own way." She glanced back down the beach, and noted with some curiosity that the two young men were standing close together, and it appeared that Yami was clasping Yugi's hand as he held it up between them. Whatever Yugi had picked up – a seashell, a bottle cap – he had presented to the pharaoh, but why the lingering touch and the deep gaze…?

Joey followed her gaze. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"Them." Joey bobbed his head in the direction of the spiky-haired pair. "I don't think Yugi's avoiding you, but there's something he needs to tell you and he just hasn't been able to."

"What do you mean, 'them?' Joey…" Téa looked back and forth between him and the scene on the water's edge. Something about the way Yugi and Yami were looking at each other made an uncomfortable feeling pass briefly through her heart, but she pushed it aside for now. "I don't get it. What can't Yugi tell me?"

Joey shook his head again. "It's not my place, Téa. He really ought to explain it. But…" He looked down the beach and almost couldn't stop the appreciative little smirk that flew across his lips. "…if you can't see for yourself…"

She frowned in annoyance at him, shifting her gaze back to the pair on the beach. They stood facing each other, smiling at each other, Yami clasping Yugi's wrists as they talked about something. That uncomfortable pressure squeezed Téa's chest again…they looked exactly as if they were…

Joey's solemn voice put words to the thought that had just burst into her mind, making her gasp under her breath. "They're together, Téa."

All three of the friends gazed at Yugi and Yami in the distance in silence for a few minutes. They weren't doing anything spectacularly obvious, but their body language implied a closeness reserved for couples. After a minute or two, Tristan muttered, "I'm going to go back in the water," and got up, beating a hasty retreat before he could get involved.

Taking a breath, Téa regained her composure and scowled. "You're crazy," she declared. "That's not possible. The pharaoh's just a…"

"Not anymore he's not." Joey sighed hard. "I don't want to say any more, it really isn't my place to interfere. There's a lot more to it than just seeing them standing there together. You really ought to talk to Yugi about it."

Téa didn't know what else to say, or whether Joey was even right. Just because the pair of young men looked like they were enjoying each other's company didn't mean it was so. She knew they had a bond, unique to them alone, and depended on one another to survive. Yet, some part of her worried. Joey did not make a habit of lying. She just huffed and dug in her bag for her sunglasses, intending to lie in the sun and forget about it for now, until she could corner Yugi and ask him what the hand-holding was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 2

Tristan went down to the water's edge and announced his approach with a cheery greeting, in case the two lovers needed to stop doing or saying something before he arrived. They both turned toward him with smiles, betraying nothing clandestine, though Yami consciously let go of Yugi's hand. "What, you're not going to give swimming a try?" Tristan teased the pharaoh. "You're hardly even wet!"

"I'm enjoying myself," Yami insisted. "I went in almost to my waist."

"Wimp." Tristan grinned, even though Yugi looked positively scandalized that he should say such a thing to Yami. "Come on, I'll go with you, keep an eye on you."

"Tristan, leave him alone," Yugi fretted. "Yami doesn't have to do anything…"

"Come and get me," the pharaoh suddenly dared.

Yugi gaped at him. Tristan snickered and splashed toward him, finding it tough to run in knee-deep water. Yami backed away, but not fast enough, and hastily turned to beat a retreat towards the shallower water and the beach. He even tried reaching down and splashing backwards to distract his pursuer, but Tristan just laughed and kept going, overtaking him and grabbing him around the chest. Yami let out a startled shout as he felt himself being dragged backwards and down, his feet going out from under him. Yugi started towards them, yelling, "Hey, stop it!" but he couldn't go much deeper. He could only stand there with his shorts hiked up, the Puzzle swinging against his bare chest, watching worriedly as Tristan fell back into the water with Yami in his grasp. Fortunately, they were still in shallow water and only fell in up to their shoulders, barely wetting the trailing ends of Yami's hair. His surprise turned to laughter, realizing he was safe. Tristan even let go of him the minute they were in the water, having contented himself with just getting the pharaoh wet. Yami twisted around and splashed him in retaliation, ducking his head as Tristan splashed back, and then both of them started splashing the protesting Yugi. With a little eep, Yugi hustled back to shore before they could soak his shorts. The other two sat for a bit in the water, enjoying the cool and the wet, until a wave splashed Yami in the back of the head and made him want to stand back up. Yugi waited on the shore, pouting at him. "What are you doing? You should be more careful!"

Yami just chuckled and stalked up to him through the water, dripping wet and looking sultry. He got within arm's reach of Yugi before the young one realized he was up to something, turning to get away a moment too late. Yami's arms came around his waist, picking him up and letting him fall back against a cold, wet chest and shorts. Yugi struggled for only a second, and then he finally began to laugh, holding on tight as the pharaoh swung him around and deposited him feet-first back into the water. "There," Yami declared, "now maybe you'll cool down."

Tristan came up to them, putting his wet hands on the top of Yugi's head and messing up his hair. Yugi squirmed and giggled. "I wasn't going to hurt him," he said reassuringly. "The pharaoh's tough, he can take a little dunking."

"Don't you dare dunk me too," Yugi warned. "I'm wearing the Puzzle."

"I know, I know." Tristan looked across at Yami, facing him with Yugi between them, and suddenly began to grin. "Wait, I've got an idea."

Yami gazed curiously at him as he knelt down in the water. "What is it, Tristan?"

"C'mon, Yugi…climb on my shoulders. I won't let you get wet." He smirked up at his friends. "I'd let Yami do it, but I'm stronger than he is."

"What? Hey!" Yugi found himself being pushed toward Tristan and helped onto his shoulders, giving a little yelp as Tristan stood up with him. He now towered over everyone on the beach, including Yami, who grinned up at him. Tristan promptly began walking out to deeper water, and this time, Yami eagerly followed. "No, no, hey, what are you doing?" Yugi stammered. "Tristan! Let's not go too deep, you can't carry me for long."

"Long enough," Tristan declared, showing no sign of straining under Yugi's meager weight.

Together, they waded out further than before, well past Yami's waist until the waves were splashing up the center of his chest. Yugi's feet were in the water, but Tristan had him firmly and promised not to walk any deeper. Yami looked up at him and laughed in delight. "What a fine idea! Now, we can all enjoy the ocean."

"This is far enough," Tristan decided. "I wouldn't want you to feel like you were in danger, pharaoh."

Yami swirled his arms through the water. "It is a little disconcerting, but I'll be fine. I can still walk, that means I'm safe."

Yugi settled on Tristan's shoulders, trying not to grab his head to keep from falling off. He, too, felt perfectly safe now that they were out there. "Cool. Hey, thanks Tristan."

"Don't mention it." Tristan patted one of Yugi's legs that he was holding on to. "I'll warn you when I'm getting tired, though, I won't just drop you in the water here. Kind of defeats the purpose."

They waded around for a bit, weaving among people, but when Tristan's back grew too tired to hold the burden any longer, they headed back in to shore, letting Yugi slide off his friend's shoulders when he could touch the bottom without wetting his shorts. That seemed to be plenty of fun for now, as all three started up the beach toward Joey and Téa without having to consult one another. "Yeah, if Yugi didn't have the Puzzle, we could totally have chicken fights," Tristan was saying as they reached the blanket and their towels, having already explained what that was. "You and me against Joey and Yugi."

"You might have better luck with Téa on your shoulders," the pharaoh demurred as Yugi handed him his towel.

Hearing her name, Téa raised an arm to block the sun so she could see who had just arrived. "Are you guys done fooling around?"

"Never," Tristan declared. "We just needed a breather."

"And I need to let my shorts dry," Yugi noted, as he had been sitting on Tristan's wet shoulders.

"That was pretty funny to watch," Joey encouraged them. "It's about time you loosened up, Yami."

Yami looked up from toweling himself off. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're still kind of in pharaoh mode, even though you look like any other teenager here on the beach." Joey grinned at him. "It's your day out, man! Chill for a bit."

Yami laid the wet towel on top of Yugi's bag and glanced to see Yugi scooting over on his towel to make room for his partner to sit. "I am a little chilled now, but I'm sure I'll warm up in a few minutes."

Joey rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Never mind," he grumbled. Yugi laughed.

Téa was taking up a portion of the middle of the beach blanket, but there was room for Joey and Tristan to sit on either side of her. She didn't seem to need to sit up as they all gathered around to chat, and hardly paid attention to their conversation anyway, interjecting a comment now and then but mostly concentrating on sunbathing. Yugi drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Is anybody else hungry? Wait, let me rephrase that," he said quickly before Joey could open his mouth. "Does anybody else feel like getting some food now?"

"Of course," Joey answered. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Just making sure…"

"I'll go. And, uh…" Joey looked back and forth between the two lovers. "…I'll take Yami with me. He can help me carry stuff back. You too, Tristan."

"Me?" Tristan complained. "What do you need me for? Two can handle it."

"You're coming with me," Joey said firmly, shooting Tristan a look that meant there was some reason besides fetching food. "What does everybody want?"

Téa sat up to get some money for them, while Joey took orders and Yami stood up, brushing himself off. They had sat talking long enough for everyone's shorts to dry, but also to heat up enough that cool drinks and a light lunch sounded great. Yugi gave Yami the money and told him just to follow Joey's lead, figuring it would be more than enough to buy food for both of them. "All right, be right back," Joey promised as the three of them wandered off towards the concession stands a few hundred meters away.

Téa glanced at Yugi, noticing him watching their friends walk away, and pulled off her sunglasses. "Hey, Yugi. Having fun?"

Yugi turned to her and smiled. "Yeah! This is so great. How about you?"

"Oh, of course." She smiled back, though it didn't last very long. Now that they were alone, she could ask him any of a million burning questions, though she wasn't sure she wanted to. But when he glanced away from her again, she knew she needed to. "You and the pharaoh," she began, trying to sound casual, "you're both kind of protective of one another."

Yugi's gaze returned to her. "I guess, maybe a little," he hesitantly said. "I know I shouldn't be, he's doing just fine. Joey wasn't kidding, he really is a lot more relaxed than usual. I've never known him to be so…open."

"Well, he is a pharaoh," Téa reminded him. "He's not really like all the other kids on the beach."

"I know." Yugi smiled kindly. "But he can try to be. At least, on these days that he's outside the Puzzle. And you know, I get the feeling he's older than us. Not by much, but still."

Téa followed his gaze when it returned unconsciously to where Yami accompanied Joey and Tristan on their errand. "Yugi," she said seriously, "is there something you've been meaning to tell me? About you and the pharaoh?"

Yugi's head snapped sharply toward her, a blush immediately rising in his round cheeks. "You…how did you know?"

"Joey kind of clued me in." Téa lowered her gaze. "But…we could see you guys holding hands earlier. Unless that wasn't what it looked like?"

"Well…" Yugi also looked away, toward his toes. "It wasn't, I just found a seashell and showed it to him, but it had something still living in it so we threw it back in the water. But…that doesn't change the truth." He lifted his head, beginning to smile again despite the difficulty of making this confession. "Over time, Yami and I realized that we care about each other, more than just the friendship that bonds us together. We love each other, very much. But since he's only a spirit, it was all internal – in our hearts, and our minds. And it would still be that way, if we hadn't discovered the ritual." He hugged his knees to his chest and glanced after Yami again. "So, now…we can do some of the things real couples do. But in between these special days, we have each other all the time. He's always there with me, we know each other's thoughts and take care of each other. Not just because we have to, because he needs me to exist, but because we want to." He smiled to himself, a dreamy little smile, as he thought of the constant presence wrapped protectively around his soul. "We're way beyond friends now. I love him, Téa. I've never loved anyone this way."

Téa's heart clenched in her chest, hearing him say it out loud, knowing by the thoughtful look in his violet eyes that he meant it. "But…without this ritual, what kind of relationship can you really have with him?" she worried. "He's a spirit with no memory of who he's supposed to be. Isn't it sort of like…a really powerful fantasy?"

Yugi looked at her with a bit of a hurt frown beginning to crease his brow. "Why do you think I've never told anybody about it, until Yami was able to stand next to me and show them?" he said softly. "I've always been afraid that's what people would say, even though it's wrong. It's not a fantasy. You should know better than anyone how strong my bond with Yami is. You know he's real. Being a spirit doesn't mean he's not real, we're all spirits…inside these vessels." He splayed a hand across his bare chest, beneath the Puzzle chain. "Yami and I can be together without being…together. We love each other's souls. That's all that matters to me – this ritual and him being able to have a body doesn't matter in the end. It's just a convenience that we're taking advantage of. We fell in love a long time ago…we're just able to show it off, now."

Sighing, Téa looked away, to where the boys were waiting in line, pointing things out to each other. Yami looked perfectly normal standing next to Joey; in fact, if not for the boy sitting beside her, she would have simply assumed it was Yugi as usual hanging out with his friends. "You sound so sure of yourself," she observed. "He feels the same way about you?"

A beautiful smile awakened on Yugi's lips. "He loves me so much," he gushed. "You guys still kind of see him as aloof, kind of stiff, right? He's not, deep down inside. He's so loving, so affectionate. I've never been so happy, he treats me like…like no one else." A brief silence fell between them, as Téa refused to look at him, not sure how to respond. Yugi savored his thoughts of romance for a bit, and then spoke in his most gentle, understanding tone. "I'm sorry if this is hard to hear. I know…years ago, I had a big crush on you, and you let me down as easily as you could. Even though we've always been just friends, we have that history. I don't mean for this to come as a shock, but…I've never known how else to explain it. I haven't even told Grandpa. I'm afraid of how people close to me will take it, thinking they know me so well when there's this whole world inside me that they've never seen."

"It is a shock," Téa admitted. "You're completely sure of this? It's not just…a thing? It's going to be hard trying to keep up this relationship in the long run. The pharaoh may get a body, but it's still only a few times a year. It's not the same as really living."

"It's as close as we're going to get," Yugi said. "He and I have talked about it, we're sure. We're just going to take each day as it comes, like we always have."

Téa frowned sadly at him. "How long were you going to try to hide it from me?"

"I wasn't trying!" Yugi gave her the same look in return. "I just didn't want to spring it on you out of the blue. I thought I could at least be nice and explain the whole thing to you, all I did was wait for that chance. I'm sorry it couldn't be sooner than today." He shook his head. "I mean no disrespect, Téa. You're one of my closest friends, I've wanted nothing more than to confide in you and Joey and Tristan in the hopes that all of you would support me."

"Well…" Téa made an uncomfortable face. "If this is what you really want, I'm not going to say otherwise. You…you have my support, Yugi." The look became a pleading one. "Just don't get too caught up in it. Don't forget that you have friends, and a life, and that the pharaoh has a destiny to fulfill. It wouldn't be right to sacrifice that just because you two want to be together."

"We won't," Yugi assured, looking a little surprised by her concern. "Trust me, Téa, we've had all the difficult talks and been through our fears. This isn't a silly little fling, or a game or anything. We love each other. Nothing can take that away from us."

Téa nodded but said nothing more, glancing away to see that the three were on their way back to their beach spot with the food and drinks, talking enthusiastically and exclaiming at the hot sand beneath their feet. Yami handed the cold drinks to Yugi so he could sit down beside him, presenting him with their lunch, and blinked in surprise as Yugi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he wondered.

"Because I've been holding it in all day." Yugi took a long, grateful sip of his soda. "It's okay. I just told Téa. Everybody here knows, now."

Yami's eyes widened a little, and he turned to Téa, finding her already looking straight at them both with solemn, querying eyes. "Ah, well that's good," the pharaoh said. "You'll have to forgive us for taking so long to get around to it, Téa. I know Yugi was waiting for the right time to tell you."

Her expression barely changed. "So…it's true? You guys are…in love?"

The pharaoh nodded once. "Yugi has become very dear to me, in a way that I never expected. I thought this love was lost to me, but he has shown me it's still possible. I know it's unusual, but we're both committed to each other." He smiled warmly at Yugi, who beamed happily in return, and steered his attention to food instead. Téa gazed at them a moment longer, noting to herself the way they interacted as if Yami had never been anything but the embodied person he was right now, and gave a long sigh. There wasn't anything else she could say, so she picked up the bento box Tristan had brought her and busied herself with lunch.

There was plenty of the wonderful afternoon left ahead of them, so the five friends sprawled out on their blanket and towels and enjoyed the sun and each other's company, chattering blithely about what they had been doing to keep themselves busy all summer and what sorts of things each could look forward to in the months to come. Yugi lay flat on his back with his arms under his head, squinting up at the sun as he listened to Téa's explanation of all the trouble she had to go through in order to go to school in the United States, and he mentioned a sincere hope that she would be able to make it home over holiday breaks to visit them. He and Joey had a vaguely similar school calendar, though Téa would have much longer over Christmas and New Year's than they. Yami just sat quietly beside Yugi, watching people and the flicker of sunlight on the waves, finally comfortable enough with Téa's presence to absently caress Yugi's chest and flank as he laid beside him. After a while, however, the August sun beating down on them heated them all up enough to want to go for another dip in the ocean. Joey and Tristan chased each other into deeper water and wrestled like the young, energized punks they were, leaving Téa to wade in with Yami and Yugi at their own pace. Yugi walked between the other two, hands in his pockets as he swished his toes through the water, an innocent little grin on his face as he indulged in the simple pleasure of wading in the ocean alongside lover and friend. They were just starting to get knee deep when Yugi felt a hand brush against his arm, and he glanced to see Yami give him a smile as he stepped past to go a little further in by himself. Yugi smiled back and stopped where he was, perfectly happy just watching the muscles in the pharaoh's back move as he slinked away. Téa stood with him, also watching, but not quite with the same sense of indulgence. "It's so weird," she suddenly said under her breath. "To see him and you separate like this. It's going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah," Yugi said, though the pleased little smile remained on his face. "I'm pretty used to it, already. The first time, it was just…too good to be true, it was hard to believe I could be so lucky. Now, it's not so weird."

Téa glanced at him. "What did your grandpa say when he met him? Did he freak out?"

Yugi turned to her with an interested look. "Actually, no," he said brightly. "I was kind of surprised, he took it really well. But Grandpa's always had this…I don't know, sensibility. It's like he knows more than he lets on." Yugi returned his gaze to Yami's figure, frowning thoughtfully. "He gave me the Millennium Puzzle and dared me to solve it. Sure, he didn't know any more than I did that a pharaoh's spirit was inside it, locked away until someone solved it, but that didn't seem to freak him out in the first place. He knows Yami and I are destined to save the world from the shadow games, and he's never once warned me not to follow my destiny. He supports me all the way. After the initial shock, he was really understanding about it." He then gave a cute little chuckle. "Well, a month ago, when we tested to see if the ritual really could be performed more than once, Grandpa demanded to have dinner with us so he could meet Yami all good and proper, and boy, did he grill him! I think he just wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing, though."

"I was going to say," Téa smirked, "kind of hard for Yami to answer a bunch of questions when he has no memory."

"It wasn't those kinds of questions." Yugi giggled again. "It was interesting. But since then, Grandpa's been pretty understanding. He definitely accepts Yami's existence better than I thought he would."

"But you said he still doesn't know you two are…"

"No." Yugi shook his head slowly, still gazing after Yami. "I want to test him out, first, see how he might react. That kind of news may be harder to take." He looked up to Téa, his eyes wide and innocent. "All I want is to be accepted for who I am, and who I love."

Téa looked away, knowing that he wasn't intending to accuse her of not caring about him, but feeling ashamed nonetheless. "You know your friends will always accept you, Yugi," she said softly, falling back on one of her old mantras. "And I'm sure your grandpa will, too. He's the coolest grandpa of anyone I know."

"Yeah." Yugi was still watching Yami, as the pharaoh had gone out just past waist-deep and was hesitating, as if contemplating going under the water but not at all sure that he should. He looked around for Joey and Tristan, but they were occupied a little further out. Yugi smiled to himself. "As long as we have our friends to back us up, Yami and I will be just fine. I know it."

Téa smiled at him as best she could. A brief silence passed between them, in which she decided it would be best to leave Yugi to his own devices if she wanted to actually get into the water, more than knee-deep. He was fine, though, and turned his attention to searching for any seashells the little kids might have missed in the shallows while his friends cavorted in the waves. On her way out, Téa passed Yami coming back in, as he had opted against dunking himself and was heading back toward Yugi. They just smiled at each other, and then Téa was free to pursue the other two boys for company. She glanced back, however, needing to see for herself one more time. Yami thought no one was looking and prowled up behind Yugi, catching him up in his arms and growling something playfully in his ear. Yugi squealed and giggled, trying to wrestle himself free without much effort, though Yami's wet chest against his back was startlingly cold. Téa tore herself away from watching them flirt and swam purposefully out into the waves, diving under to enjoy the cool water all by herself without any boys to distract her.

Once everyone had exhausted themselves and met back up at their beach blanket, the afternoon was starting to draw on and half the beach emptied as parents had to get their weary, whining, sunburned children home and most people had had their fill of sun and sand for the day. The five friends sat around for a bit, drying off under the sun, but even they were getting tired enough to consider calling it a day. At least they had all had fun, and got to spend time together as a group for perhaps the last time in the foreseeable future. As they started to collect clothing and shoes and prepare to return to the train station, Yugi asked Téa if it were possible for all of them to see her off at the airport when she had to leave in a couple of weeks. She pondered the idea for a moment. "That would be so sweet of you guys," she murmured. "But I don't know. Let me check with my parents."

"Yeah, we have to say goodbye to you," Joey pressed. "Tell them we'll be good, we promise. We won't get to see you till New Year's at the earliest – and that's if you can get a ticket home."

"I will, Joey," Téa promised.

"Or if we can't," Yugi suggested, "we could all visit you the night before. Not really have a party, I'm sure your parents won't be keen on that, but maybe just to bring you presents and say goodbye."

Téa held his gaze for a moment, noticing Yami beside him nod his agreement, and smiled wistfully. "Thanks, you guys. That would be nice."

"We'll think of something," Tristan vowed. "Hey, bring us back something cool from the States for Christmas."

They lingered on the beach a while longer, and then it was definitely time to pack up and head home. Yugi shook out the towels and folded them back into his backpack, straightening up to swing it over his shoulder while the others were still collecting their things. Yami stood gazing out at the ocean again, completely oblivious to the action around him. Yugi sidled up to him and wordlessly slipped a hand into his, giving them the chance to stand there and take in the scene together, the sun sinking low and the ocean growing calm, small wavelets lapping at the shore that had been mostly deserted but for a few strollers and frisbee-chasers. Then Joey broke their quiet contemplation with a noisy, "Ready!" and they were off.

The train station was where they had to go their separate ways, as slightly different routes would carry Tristan and Téa home one way and Joey, Yugi, and Yami the other. They waved and said cheerful goodbyes to one another, reminding Téa to call them with news when she had asked her parents about seeing her off at the airport. She turned to the pharaoh, who stood quietly beside Yugi with a peaceful smile, still hand-in-hand with his lover. "It was really great to meet you," she said honestly, "er, well…in person. You know what I mean."

Yami's eyes gleamed with humor. "Yes, I do. Likewise, Téa. My apologies for having taken so long to tell you about me…but Yugi and I hoped to be able to tell you in person, like this. You deserved to see the truth, and I wanted to see you myself."

She nodded understandingly. "I suppose you'll be around more often, if you can…"

"We sure hope so," Yugi said with a grin. "Take care now, Téa. You know we're going to miss you."

"I know." Téa gave him a friendly smile and a wave, turning to go with Tristan to the train which had just pulled up to the platform.

The other train arrived about ten minutes later so Yugi and the others could head home, and by the way they sat slumped in their seats talking halfheartedly, it appeared the sun and sand had sapped most of their energy as well. Yugi was merely content holding on to the hand that wouldn't let go of his, leaning his head against Yami's shoulder all the way home. They bid Joey farewell at the station and walked home in silence, not needing to speak of anything, both smiling tiredly with hands clasped tight. There was still plenty of daylight – and hours before midnight – left, so after he tossed his bag in his room, Yugi got a bottle of water from the kitchen and flopped onto the couch for a little while. He would have to make dinner soon, but he had time. Yami followed him like a shadow and sat down beside him, starting and then smiling as Yugi sprawled out on the couch and laid his head in his partner's lap. "I didn't do anything all day," the young one complained, "how come I'm so tired?"

"I don't know," Yami chuckled, combing his fingers through Yugi's hair, sweeping his blond bangs back from his temple. "The hot sun, perhaps?"

"Mm. Maybe." Yugi smiled to himself at the soft caress and nestled comfortably into Yami's lap. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes," the pharaoh answered. "I may not be much of a swimmer, but I enjoyed it." A thoughtful look crossed his noble features. "The salty water is different from what I usually expect."

Yugi stretched to set his water bottle on the floor and rolled over onto his back, so he could look up at Yami while lying with his head pillowed on the pharaoh's knee. "You didn't taste the water, did you?"

Yami regarded him with wide, innocent eyes. "Well, yes, I did…why? Was that bad?"

Yugi burst out laughing. "No, no, it's fine," he assured between giggles. "You're so funny, Yami."

Yami's expression twitched briefly, unsure why he was being laughed at, but he couldn't be annoyed with Yugi sprawled so across him. He smiled and resumed combing his fingers through his lover's hair. "I think Téa took the news well," he mused.

Yugi sobered almost instantly. "No, I don't think so," he said quietly, lifting his eyes to Yami. "Meeting you was one thing, she understood that much. But the rest…"

The pharaoh glanced down in surprise. "She didn't say anything to make me think she didn't accept it…"

"No, she didn't." Yugi sighed softly. "I can just tell. She seemed kind of upset to me."

"Finding out that the boy who once had a crush on her is now in a relationship with another man is upsetting news," Yami put forth. "It's a credit to her strength that she didn't run away in panic the moment you told her."

"No, I suppose that's true." Yugi laid there for a moment, calling to mind the words that had passed between him and Téa all day and examining them for hints. "But she didn't tell me she was happy for me."

Yami gazed sympathetically at him and stroked the defiant lock of hair that wanted to curl over his forehead. "Give her some time," he softly implored. "She is your friend, Yugi, and has been with you through far worse things than this. When she realizes that for herself, she'll come around."

Yugi met his gaze and smiled his silent thanks, and then closed his eyes in delight as he felt his lover's gentle fingertips stroke his cheek. "I just want to lie here like this all night," he murmured. "Feels so good…"

"Your cheeks are a little red," Yami noted, brushing his fingertip up and over the bridge of Yugi's petite nose. "Not terrible, but it's sunburn."

"Figures," Yugi groaned. "I don't think I'm burned anywhere else, though." He looked up again. "Are you?"

"I don't think so." A sly smile suddenly curved the pharaoh's lips. "You could check for me."

"After dinner," Yugi promised, also beginning to smile. "We should take a shower, get all that sand and sweat and salt water off our skin…" For a moment he laid there tempting his partner with his innocence, gazing up at him from his lap, but then his stomach growled rather loudly in the silence. Both of them giggled. "Yeah, after dinner. That comes first."

As much as he wanted to join his blissfully naked partner in the bath, Yugi figured that with Grandpa cheerfully humming around the house, they couldn't indulge in anything that might tip him off to their sexual activities. So, as much as he wanted to be crammed into the small shower with Yami, making a pretense of examining his back for sunburn, he sat on the counter next to the sink simply watching through the screen as the second of two showers took place. The towel around his waist was good enough for now, hiding his reaction to the pharaoh's lean, supple body flexing under the water as he ran the soap along his limbs, completely oblivious to his audience for the moment. That is, until he glanced over his shoulder and shot Yugi a tantalizing smile. Yugi gave a little gasp and clutched tight to the edge of the counter so he wouldn't fall off. Even so, he didn't interrupt Yami, letting him finish in his own time and finally turn the water off before reaching out with a towel. Yami shook his head, his hair springing remarkably back into place, and took the towel with just a smile of thanks.

Yugi's first instinct upon opening the bathroom door was to seek out his grandfather's whereabouts, to gauge their safety, and it was a good thing – Grandpa Muto was standing right outside looking grumpy. Yami immediately slunk down the hallway, keeping his robe closed tight around him, leaving Yugi to deal with whatever issue was being hinted at. "Oh, Grandpa…" Yugi began casually.

"I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to be in there," Grandpa said a little sternly. "What were you both doing in there at the same time?"

"Oh…well…" Yugi averted his eyes as he frantically tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "I just wanted to…to make sure Yami knew what he was doing. And he gets kind of concerned about me not being able to take the Puzzle off," he added, which was mostly true, "so…that's all. Sorry if we used up all the hot water, taking two showers one right after the other."

Grandpa eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but let it go. "I'm sure the pharaoh can find his way around here just fine. Are you planning to be up late, again?"

"Well…yeah." Yugi clasped his hands timidly in front of him. He had slipped into pajamas, but they were sticking to his wet skin and he still had a bit of discomfort that needed to be attended to. "Do you need me to be up early? Because I can, it's okay. I'll just set my alarm."

Grandpa relaxed with a sigh and shook his head. "No, there's no need to be up by a certain time. I do need you to go to the market and take care of my errands while I'm in the shop, though."

"Okay. I will." Yugi gave him a smile before turning and heading down the hallway, trying to look calm and casual as he headed for his bedroom, knowing full well that Yami was probably going to pounce on him the minute he opened the door.

As Yugi stepped into his room, he found the pharaoh standing naked beneath the open skylight, ruffling a hand through his wet hair as if to dry it in the breeze falling down on him. Yugi closed the door and leaned on it, content to watch for a second, until Yami turned around and smiled softly. "Are you in trouble for anything?"

"No," Yugi replied with a similar smile. "I think we just took too long in there. But…" A worried look flitted through his eyes. "…we have to be more careful. I don't think Grandpa liked that I was in there with you the whole time."

Yami started. "Why would that matter? Even if we weren't…"

"I don't know." Yugi locked the door and came across the room, going to put his arms around Yami. "It worries me. Maybe my fears were right…"

"Hush." Yami folded his arms around his lover and hugged him comfortingly. "You don't know that. The only way to know is to tell him directly."

"I don't want to do that if he's going to give me that look again." Yugi shook his head, involuntarily nuzzling Yami's bare chest. "Let's not talk about it now. We don't have a lot of time, it's late."

Yami chuckled quietly. "What makes you think I'm in a rush to hop into bed with you? Maybe I want to just sit and talk this time."

"You're naked, aren't you?"

"Well…I'll return to the Puzzle without clothes, it seems rather pointless to put them on now."

"Yeah right." Yugi giggled and lifted his head, fixing his partner with a smartass grin. "Justify it however you want, the fact still remains that you're naked and I'm really turned on."

"I noticed." Yami's voice dropped several degrees to a sensual purr, and his hands slid down Yugi's back to his ass. "The way you were watching me in there…and showing off a little yourself."

"What?" Yugi gaped at him, though a blush rose in his cheeks. "I was not…"

"You were." Yami lowered his head and brushed a kiss across his lover's lips. "Are you saying it wasn't on purpose, the way you looked with the water falling down your back, and your arms over your head, your eyes closed…?"

The blush grew more pronounced. "N-no," Yugi stammered, tilting his head in search of another kiss. "That was just…me being me…"

Smiling more deeply, Yami withdrew his arms and reached instead to unbutton Yugi's pajama top, gently pushing the Puzzle aside to do so. "Beautiful you," he murmured, and rushed in to kiss his sweet, young lover. Though both were still rather tired from the hot sun and the beating of the waves, they had enough energy left to crawl into bed together and spend the rest of Yami's waking hours making love, slowly and gently so that Yugi's grandfather wouldn't hear them or suspect that they were doing anything except talking and living out the ritual day. Their last minutes together were silent, as they laid facing each other with arms and legs tangled together, wrapped only in a sheet, caressing each other's faces and brushing feathery kisses to lips and cheeks until Yami took a deep breath, signaling that his body was about to disappear. As he faded away, he kept his eyes locked on Yugi, wanting to preserve that tender, disheveled, yearning look in his memory until they could see each other again.

The heat of August gave way to cool September, and students of all ages gradually found themselves being dragged back to school, including the university-bound. Their classes began later than middle and high schools, but not late enough, Yugi and Joey agreed. They plunged themselves into the new routine and were quickly swept up in much harder work than they were used to. At least the university structure gave them time to enjoy a normal social life, more or less, though it was clear after the first couple of weeks that the carefree days of childhood were well on their way to being gone forever. Joey worked part-time outside of school to pay his rent, and Yugi still helped out in his grandfather's game shop on occasion, but they managed to find or make time to hang out. Yugi wasn't sure what he was going to do on the next full moon, trying to fit Yami's presence in with classes and other problems, but he wasn't about to tell the pharaoh they should forego the ritual this month. If there was anything he refused to allow to stand in the way of his happiness, it was school. He toyed with the idea of skipping class, but then there was Grandpa to worry about. One afternoon, during a class break, he sat with Joey under a tree on the campus grounds, still thinking about Yami and the ritual even though they weren't talking about it at all. "I don't know," Yugi was saying, "I guess maybe…archaeology? Like my Grandpa. He went on all kinds of digs and studied Egyptian history before he settled down and opened the game shop."

"Thinkin' maybe if you study a little about Egypt, you might find something to help Yami recover his memory?" Joey wondered as he popped open a can of soda.

Yugi glanced his way. "Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

Joey snorted. "Easy. I know how you feel about him, Yug. You want to help him, but since you're not the one with the magic powers, you can't really do much. Right? So…this you can do."

"That's right." Yugi curled his arms around his knees and hugged them to his chest. "Even if I don't find anything out for him, at the very least, maybe studying the past will help me understand him better, knowing what things were like for him back then." He sighed heavily. "But I hate history. It's so boring. And even though Grandpa went on archaeological digs, that doesn't mean all of it is fun like that. He always said he spent more time in libraries than in the field."

"Eh, it'll be all right," Joey tried to assure him. "Just don't think of it as studying. As long as you're looking up stuff to help the pharaoh, or find out what life might have been like in his time, then it won't seem like work."

"Maybe," Yugi murmured, not sounding convinced.

Joey sipped his soda and sat back against the tree trunk. It was early enough yet that its leaves had not yet begun to change, giving them a delightful patch of shade to shelter under while they had a snack and plotted the rest of their day. "So how is he, anyway?" Joey asked, a little more quietly. "You guys still get together inside the Puzzle?"

"Yeah – some," Yugi replied. "We definitely were able to get away a lot more before university started. I've just been so tired some nights, all I want to do is fall into bed."

Joey smiled understandingly. "Looking forward to his next visit, I bet."

"Of course. But…" Yugi glanced around first to make sure no one was around to listen. Students criss-crossed the sidewalks surrounding the little patch of lawn where a few had chosen to take their breaks, but no one was within earshot of the two friends. "We've got a little problem, Joey."

Joey looked sharply at him. "Problem? What…?" His brown eyes narrowed. "This isn't the kind of problem I don't want to be helping with, is it?"

"No," Yugi laughed, "it's not like that. It's about the timing of the next full moon." He shook his head. "I'm probably going to just miss class that day, so Yami and I can spend some time together, but that would look really bad to Grandpa. I can't miss school and then hope he'll say 'oh, no problem' just because it's Yami's day to come." He frowned in frustration. "I don't know what to do."

Joey sat forward again, resting his elbows on his knees, his own face taking on a similar, consternated frown as he began to think. "Yeah, I can see how that would be trouble," he muttered. "Grandpa's cool but he's not gonna be okay with you skipping class just because Yami's out of the Puzzle. Hmm…"

"And…" Yugi hesitated, looking away across the lawn. "I'm kind of worried about him finding out…"

"About you and Yami?"

"That I'm having sex." The persistent blush rose in his cheeks, but not nearly so fiercely as usual, as he explained himself. "That it's with another guy is a whole other story, I'm starting to worry that Grandpa wouldn't approve of me…well, not being a virgin anymore."

"Oh…yeah." Joey frowned again. "I hadn't thought of it like that." He suddenly threw Yugi a scowl of concern. "Wait, you mean to tell me you've been having sex with your grandpa right in the same house?"

"Well…yeah. Where else are we going to have it?"

That made Joey shut his mouth for a second. "Okay, point," he finally said, with some humor. "That's pretty risky, Yug. Aren't you afraid he's gonna hear?"

"Of course I am!" Yugi cried. "You have no idea how hard it is to try not to scream even though it's so…good…" His exasperation faded for just a moment, his eyes going soft.

Joey grinned at the change in his friend's expression. "Is it?"

"Incredible," Yugi breathed. "Sometimes I wish I could just spend the whole day in bed with him, making love over and over again." He caught himself and grinned bashfully at his companion. "You don't want to hear about that, though…"

"Nah, it's okay." Joey's smile became gentle. "Normally the mere thought squicks me pretty good, but this is you. It's special to you. You can tell me anything you want to – you've been keeping it all to yourself so long. You've gotta just be dying to tell somebody."

Yugi sat back against the tree, beaming ecstatically. "I am," he conceded. "I feel kind of bad sometimes, that Yami and I have taken what is probably a very important and powerful magical ritual and corrupted it by just using it as excuse for sex, but…" He closed his eyes and giggled. "…it's his contention that until we find out what it's really for, we may as well not waste the time we have."

Joey sat back as well, so that they could converse in a more private tone with their heads closer together. "What's it like? I mean…not that you have anything to compare it to," he admitted, "but…I am kind of curious."

Yugi thought about it for a moment. For once, he was not blushing. "It's not as weird as I thought it would be," he explained. "I know, it used to be just thinking about doing it that way made me kind of…"

Joey gave an exaggerated jiggle, as if a shiver had run up his spine, and made a noise something like, "Eugh?"

Yugi laughed brightly. "Yeah, exactly. But…it's not so bad. It's actually really good. You wouldn't believe how sensitive that part of your body is."

Joey frowned pensively. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"It did a little, at first. But we took it slow. It sometimes hurts a tiny bit when we get started, but after a while it's all just…yeah…"

"Huh." Joey shook himself from accidentally envisioning his best friend in bed with his lover, writhing and moaning. "But, I guess if you're guys, that's the only way you can do it."

"We do other things, too." Yugi glanced at him with a rather sly and altogether non-innocent look. "Things that any pair of lovers can do."

Joey gave a sneaky laugh in response. "So all that time in the Puzzle is just practice, eh?"

"Oh no. No matter where I am with Yami, it's special every time." A thought crossed Yugi's mind, making him sigh and grow serious again. "At least inside the Puzzle, I can let go and scream all I want."

"Aww." Joey clapped him on the shoulder. "It'll be all right. You'll think of something. Besides going to some scary love hotel," he added wryly.

"Oh, yuck," Yugi complained. "I don't care how nice they say they're supposed to be, the thought of making love in the same bed that thousands of people before you have had sex in…? No way."

"Too bad you can't get away for a romantic weekend."

"Not in the middle of a school week, no."

"Damn."

Yugi sighed sadly. "It's okay. We don't have to make love every time Yami leaves the Puzzle. I'm sure we can get through the day together doing lots of other things. At least I'll have him here on the outside, I shouldn't take that for granted considering we never expected more than one day."

"Yeah, but you still got the issue of your grandpa finding out you skipped class to be with Yami," Joey pointed out. "He's not gonna like that."

"No."

They sat in silence for a moment, as Joey drank down most of his soda, when a thought made him suddenly sit up. "You need to get away for a day."

"How am I going to do that?" Yugi groused. "Between classes and the shop, I have no time – not to mention, no money."

"You don't need money to stay at my place." Joey grinned as Yugi turned sharply to him. "I got two bedrooms, don't I?"

"Joey! I can't…" Now the blush came back, brighter than ever. "You would let me and Yami make love in your second bedroom?" he hissed anxiously.

"Why not? Nobody else has." Joey shrugged casually. "You know me, I can sleep through an earthquake. You two going at it in the next room won't bother me for just one night. Besides." He tapped his nose and winked at Yugi. "We got that project we need to be working on together, if we're going to get it done in time."

"What proj…oh," Yugi said, catching on. "Yeah, maybe if I pull an all-nighter and stay at your place, we can get it done."

"Just hope Grandpa doesn't notice it's the full moon," Joey retorted.

Yugi lunged and pounced on him, hugging him around the middle. "Thanks, Joey! You're sure you don't mind? Positive?"

"I'm totally positive, now get off me," Joey chuckled. "This is just for this time, though. Sometime between now and a month from now, you gotta find a way to tell your grandpa about your relationship. I'm serious, man," he added with a completely serious look to match. "Your life has completely changed. Yami's the best thing that ever happened to you, we all know it. It's time your grandpa knew, too."

"But what if he freaks out?" Yugi gave Joey a scared look. "Last time, even though we weren't doing anything, Grandpa saw us both come out of the bathroom together and grilled me like I was doing something wrong. I don't know what he meant by it, but it couldn't have been good."

Joey received that news with some concern, though he hid it by keeping his serious face on and giving a thoughtful little, "Hmm." "Either way, he's gotta know," he insisted. "Do you really want to hide from him the one thing that's brought you so much joy in your life?"

"No, I guess not," Yugi murmured defeatedly.

"If it doesn't go well…hey, maybe we could be roommates," Joey suggested. "I wouldn't mind a break on the rent. But you're not alone. If the worst possible thing happens, we'll think of something together. Right?" He made a fist and punched Yugi lightly in the knee. "Best friends."

Yugi halfheartedly punched him back. "Yeah, best friends, Joey," he said softly. "Thanks."

"We'll worry about that later," Joey assured, waving a hand. "First thing's first. You're gonna get some time to get away with Yami, you're gonna come over to my place and I'll put you two up for the day. Maybe I can work my schedule around too, and we'll all go out."

He slung an arm over Yugi's shoulders, and Yugi leaned in to hug him gratefully. "You're so awesome," he complimented. "I was hoping I'd be able to get together with Yami. Since classes started, I haven't been able to go into the Puzzle as often, and I know we both kind of miss the contact. I didn't want to have to go through his next visit without being able to…"

Joey grinned and let him go. "Just keep the door closed. As long as you two are in there, I won't barge in on you. But, uh…maybe come out for air once in a while?"

Yugi laughed. Inside his heart and mind, listening to the entire conversation, Yami smiled to himself. Yugi's fears were his fears, and both of them were glad to find out that they wouldn't have to endure a month with no sexual contact. He knew as much as Yugi that Joey was right, and they couldn't put off breaking the news of their relationship to Grandpa Muto much longer, but the thought of one month's reprieve made it seem not so bad. They could conquer that fear, he was sure of it. As long as they could get through one more visit first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 3

Yugi's backpack laid on his bed nearly bursting at the seams, but he had managed to cram two sets of clothing, an extra shirt, and a few books into it before wrestling it closed. Yami watched from his unique internal vantage point as the young one paced his bedroom floor, double-checking to make sure he had everything they would need for a day away. Despite his nervousness, Yugi managed to envision his partner sitting on the bed next to the backpack, smiling in amusement. "Relax, Yugi," he said gently. "It will be fine."

"I've just never lied to my grandpa like this before," Yugi fretted. "I don't like having to do it. I don't like that I want you so badly that I'd make up a story about going to Joey's to work on a project all day and night."

Yami watched him retreat to the dresser and pluck up a couple more important items to stash in the front pocket of the bag. "I don't mean to sound accusing, Yugi," he murmured, "but you wouldn't be in this position if you had already told your grandfather of our relationship."

"I know." Yugi stood with his hands on the backpack for a moment, thinking. "I'm just scared."

"Yes, I know." The vision of the pharaoh smiled patiently. "It's a scary thing. The possibility, however small, of being rejected by your grandfather is much more important than the opinions of your friends. I can't make you do anything, you'll tell him when you're ready. If you dislike sneaking around so much, perhaps it will help you be ready sooner."

"Yeah, it might." Yugi picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, grunting a little at the sudden jerk of weight. "Gah, it's only one day, how can there be so much in here?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you have your books in there if there is no actual project to be worked on?"

"In case Grandpa asks." Yugi sighed sadly, his shoulders heaving. "I hate this! I don't want to lie to him…" He fixed his vision with a worried gaze. "…but I don't want to be without you, either."

"You'll suffer through it, just this once," Yami encouraged him. "And I'm sure the way you feel means you'll never do it again."

The vision disappeared as Yugi left his room and headed down the stairs, passing through the shop in order to let his grandpa know that he was heading out. Grandpa Muto sat behind the counter in the empty game shop reading the evening paper. "Don't work too hard, now," he cheered his grandson. "This is certainly a big project. I'm proud to see you two wanting to spend enough time on it." He then gave Yugi a suspicious look. "It isn't because this is due tomorrow, is it?"

"No, we've got a couple of days," Yugi assured him with a nervous laugh. "What can I say, Grandpa? College is really hard. Both Joey and I are going to have to really work hard to make it through, even if it means giving up a couple of nights."

"Well, do your best, my boy. Oh…" Grandpa turned and popped open the cash register, fishing out a couple of bills and handing them to Yugi. "Just in case you boys need to order out to keep yourselves going in the middle of the night."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi smiled and pocketed the money, and then waved. "I'll see you maybe tomorrow night, after class, unless we don't get enough done tonight."

"Call me if you're going to be over there again," Grandpa reminded as his grandson headed for the door. "And no playing Duel Monsters when you're supposed to be studying!"

"We won't!"

It was early enough in the evening yet that the sun was still up, but barely, casting long shadows between buildings as Yugi walked to Joey's flat. Had they actually been working on a class project, they would have had plenty of time to make headway this evening before needing sleep and going to class, but the project did not exist. The boys were in two classes together, but neither course would drop worse than a multiple-choice quiz on them. They planned to just hang out and relax tonight, assuming they had any real homework finished, and then it would be midnight and Yugi's world would change. Joey was still going to classes the next day, but after they were over he intended to go with the pair out for dinner and maybe to the arcade or something. Grandpa Muto knew and liked Joey more than well enough to expect that Yugi was perfectly safe and welcome to crash at his place if an all-night visit kept them up too late, it was better than leaving Yugi to walk home alone in the dark. Domino was not a particularly dangerous city, but bad things had befallen the boys before. No one could quite predict a pack of rare hunters or a trio of biker thugs coming out of nowhere to accost them for their cards.

Yugi stepped up to the door and rang the buzzer for Joey's flat, gaining admittance right away. Joey had lived on his own for quite some time, after his father had left him to search for employment elsewhere and Joey's own street-punk ways took precedence over family ties. He had always scraped to make ends meet, for a two-bedroom flat even in that part of town wasn't cheap, but it beat living on the streets or trying to find a smaller place. And every once in a while, that second bedroom came in handy as more than storage. Joey greeted his best friend warmly, putting a smile back on his face. "I can't believe you're doing this for us," Yugi gushed. "Thanks, Joey. We owe you so much."

"Nah, it's what friends are good for," Joey assured as he brought Yugi's backpack into the bedroom. "Sorry about the mess, though."

"As long as we can reach the bed," Yugi chuckled. And they could – despite the boxes and random clutter hunched around the corners and walls, a nice futon lay in the middle of the floor, all made up as if no one had used it in ages. They left the backpack there and sprawled out in the living room, deciding to pass the evening playing video games and munching on snacks like a couple of young men ought to. Even if they had homework unfinished, neither of them were going to actually do it. Being able to spend some uninterrupted free time with his best friend was as valuable to Yugi as his other purpose for being there, and he didn't once mention Yami or the ritual so long as he and Joey were playing. They lost all track of time until about eleven, when Joey began to yawn, and spent the last hour just sitting around talking as Yugi began to keep a closer eye on the clock. With ten minutes to go, they removed themselves to the second bedroom, and Yugi dug some clothing out of his bag. He didn't have room for a bathrobe, but pajamas would be enough. "I have to warn you," he said as he unclipped the safety pin from the seam of the backpack, "When Yami comes out of the Puzzle, he's…naked."

"Geez. Thanks for the warning," Joey said wryly. "You sure you don't want me to just leave you two alone?"

"No, it's all right," Yugi said. "I wouldn't mind if you witnessed the ritual. You were the first one to know about us, it's only right." He grinned cutely. "It's not like Yami's going to tackle me and ravage me right away."

"Yeah, just wait till I get out of the room," Joey snorted. "No worries, I gotcha. So…what do you have to do, now?"

"Well, here…" Yugi drew a pocket watch out of his backpack and handed it to Joey. "You can be the timekeeper. I need to know the second it hits midnight." He held up the pin in his hand. "Then I stick my finger and recite the spell…and that's that."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Joey knelt down on the futon next to Yugi, eyeing the watch's digital readout. "Any other warnings I should know about before this happens?"

"I don't think so." Yugi turned to him with an innocent grin. "You're already pretty used to seeing magic when it happens."

Joey clapped a hand to his shoulder and grinned back. There was only a minute left, so he turned his attention to the watch and its blinking second-countdown. He tried not to react when he saw Yugi grit his teeth and jab the pin into his forefinger, making blood well up, though the flash of pain in his friend's eyes concerned him. Yugi held his hand still, though, as if preserving the drop of blood quivering on his fingertip, until Joey said, "Now."

Tipping his hand so the blood fell onto the Puzzle, Yugi began to recite the incantation, closing his eyes to help his memory. Joey stared at him in amazement over the fluid Egyptian tongue spilling from his lips, as if realizing for the first time just how foreign Yami and his shadow power truly was. But he only had a moment to ponder it before there was even more to be astonished at, as the Eye of the Puzzle began to glow with a brilliance that flooded the small room. Yugi diligently recited the spell down to the last word, at which a jolt of power surged through him and out of the Puzzle, knocking him back. Joey's arm was there to catch him, though his attention was on the human figure beginning to coalesce out of the fog of golden energy swirling before them. A startled gasp rushed out of him as he recognized Yami, the pharaoh's lean body and elegant eyes becoming solid and real, broad shoulders, flawless skin, spiky hair all the way to its pinkest tips. The light faded and left them in dim darkness, at which point the pharaoh opened his eyes and smiled down at the pair of awed faces gazing up at him. "Ah," he said softly. "Hello, Joey."

Joey blinked at him and then quickly averted his eyes, coughing in embarrassment. "Uh, Yami," he acknowledged him in as manly a manner as he could.

He remained studiously looking away as Yami bent down and took the offered pajama pants from Yugi, slipping them on hastily. Yugi just beamed up at him. "Here we are," he said. "Closest thing to a vacation I'm going to get for a while."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything." Yami crouched down beside his lover and kissed him gently before turning to their friend. "Thank you, Joey. This means much to both of us."

Joey finally turned back towards them, now that Yami was safely clothed – well, half-clothed. "No sweat," he assured with a cheesy grin. "You guys needed a safe place to hide out, I got a spare bedroom…it all works out." He sat back, his expression softening to a kind smile. "Guess I'll be off to bed, then. You guys can sleep in if you want, I'm just gonna head out to class in the morning."

"Okay," Yugi agreed. "Do you need us to lock up or something if we go out?"

"There's a spare key on the kitchen counter." Joey pushed himself to his feet and gave them a little wave. "Don't forget, we got a dinner date. Right?"

"Right!" Yugi grinned. "Though I'm sure we'll be back here before that."

"Okay. Night, lovebirds," Joey snickered.

"Good night, Joey," Yami said in return, smiling.

Joey closed the door behind him, leaving the pair in privacy. The spare bedroom faced an inner wall of the apartment complex, so it was rather dark and quiet without windows. Yugi put away the watch and the pin and started to arrange his things for tomorrow, but Yami's hands snaked around his waist from behind and pulled him back gently into warm, comforting arms. "Mm," Yugi purred as he slumped back into the embrace. "All of a sudden, I don't feel so bad about sneaking out to be with you."

"It's not as though the fate of the world were at stake," Yami murmured playfully. "In the relative scheme of things, this plan is only mildly delinquent."

Yugi leaned back into his arms and turned his head to press a kiss to his partner's cheek. "So…now that you're here…" He turned suddenly both seductive and shy, his voice dropping to a whisper. "…what are you in the mood for?"

"Anything you want," Yami whispered back, nuzzling his neck. "Are you tired?"

"I don't know." Yugi wriggled in his arms until he was able to turn and lay against him, so his head rested on Yami's chest. "I'm not sleepy, but my brain feels kind of fuzzy after all that sugar and video games."

Yami hugged him and kissed his forehead, simply glad to have tactile contact once again. "Do you want to wait? We can just go to bed if you'd like."

"Not really…" Yugi pushed himself up on his hands and leaned in for a kiss, which turned into several in succession. When they broke for breath, Yugi continued softly, "All I have to do is keep kissing you for a while and I know I'm going to want more."

"Then…" Yami wrapped his arms around him and laid him down on the futon, settling down half on top of him. "…perhaps if I take my time, you'll be ready eventually. Just rest here, and I'll do my best to please you…" He leaned close to kiss along Yugi's cheek and neck, each press of his lips no more than a whisper on his skin. "…slowly, and gently…"

Yugi purred again and closed his eyes, lying back into the futon to let Yami have his way with him. "I like the sound of that," he murmured, even as hands roamed across his body, taking off his collar and untucking his shirt. Yami's lips never ceased the whole time, even as he removed the shirt and tossed it away. Pushing aside the Puzzle, he curled up beside Yugi and began a slow, delicate series of kisses along his chest and stomach, giving a soft hum of pleasure as he felt Yugi's hand combing absently through his hair. They laid together like this for a long time, until Yami was certain he was awakening his lover's arousal rather than putting him to sleep with the gentle treatment, and the hazy look in Yugi's violet eyes became one of encouragement to the next step. Across the hall in the main bedroom, Joey was fast asleep long before the pair of lovers even got started, and snored away in complete oblivion while cries of pleasure escalated next door, only barely muffled by two doors. Not even the mingled scream of climax woke him, though he twitched a little in his sleep and mumbled something about doughnuts before rolling over and passing into even deeper sleep.

Morning came slowly to the back bedroom, but eventually Yugi blinked his eyes open to find himself lying half on top of Yami, an arm flung over his waist and his head pillowed on the pharaoh's shoulder. Yami was still sound asleep on his back, lips barely parted for breath. Yugi snuggled against him, content just to watch him sleep and consider how beautiful he was, with those long eyelashes and graceful lips. Eventually, though, both need and curiosity roused him, so Yugi did his best to disentangle himself from the blankets without waking his lover, and threw his unbuttoned pajama top around his shoulders to go out into the flat and see what time it was. Joey had already left for his morning classes, as it was well past nine, but Yugi found a note in the kitchen by the key reminding him that there was food to be had if they were hungry. Yugi doubted it, knowing how little Joey usually kept in his fridge, but he looked to find that there was actually something in there. He settled for a glass of juice for now, and as he was turning, Yami came from the hallway and silently appeared in front of him, smiling when he found him. Yugi smiled back. "Morning…"

"There you are," Yami said sweetly. "I wondered how you could have slipped away from me."

Yugi set down his glass and threw his arms around his lover, happy to be caught up and kissed in welcome. "I didn't want to wake you up," he murmured when their lips parted. "You looked so cute sleeping."

Yami chuckled and kissed him again, not stopping for a good long while as their kisses intensified and they wrapped themselves tighter around each other. After a minute or two, the pharaoh thought to ask, "Joey's not here, is he?"

"No," Yugi giggled. "He has a morning class. We slept in late, you know."

Yami smirked and leaned in close. "Considering how late we were awake, it doesn't surprise me." He eased back from Yugi, straightening out the pajama top that had been seriously rumpled by his embrace. "Then, we're alone here, for now."

"Yeah…" Yugi reached out and trailed a finger teasingly down the pharaoh's lean stomach. To his delight, Yami never slept with a shirt on. "What, you haven't had enough yet?"

"Actually…" Yami made a sheepish smile. "I'm hungry."

Yugi smirked up at him. "Oh, I see. Well…we can find something to tide you over until lunch, I'm sure. Joey said there's fruit and stuff for breakfast."

"We're going out for lunch again?"

"I kind of figured, yeah." Yugi retrieved his glass of juice and sipped casually as he wandered from kitchen to living room to sit down. "There's a place I want to take you to…it's Joey's and my favorite cheap place to eat. They have the best shumai in the city, I swear."

Yami followed him, prowling slowly through Joey's apartment in interest. "Can you afford to be going out for food every time I'm with you?"

Yugi glanced up to him as he came around and joined his partner on the couch. "It's not a problem," he assured. "Grandpa pays me for the hours I work in the game shop. What else am I going to do with the money?"

"I suppose." Yami smiled indulgently at him. "How fortunate, I get to be spoiled by my boyfriend."

Yugi blushed fiercely, hearing the word coming from Yami's lips like that. "Come on," he said, all flustered, "let's find something to eat and then get ready to go out. Joey's right, we shouldn't stay locked in here all day."

They were in no hurry, and took their time finding something to nibble on before laying back down in the bedroom and making out for a while, so long as they had the privacy. Eventually, they managed to wash up and get dressed so they would be presentable in public, heading out for a walk through the city that would end up at the restaurant of choice. It was cool enough for long sleeves but not a jacket, overcast but not rainy, a bland sort of day that left the pair in the mood to simply relax and forget about things like the shop and school and Grandpa not finding out about them. With nearly everyone at work or school, the streets were very quiet, making it easy to walk around and peer into shop windows at their leisure. It was an unhurried, untroubled sort of day, worth enjoying as a break in the middle of classes and projects for Yugi. He kept his hand firmly clasped in Yami's, alternately tugging him along and then being towed back in another direction by his lover as they saw things they wanted to inspect up close, or had their attention grabbed by something shiny. As they walked, Yugi chatted idly about where in the city they were, what familiar places lay nearby that Yami might remember from days past. "Oh, hey," he said after a while, looking around. "We're kind of near Duke's game store, now."

"Oh?" Yami also looked around, not sure what he was supposed to be looking for. "It's been a long time. Should we drop in and see him?"

"Maybe after lunch," Yugi suggested. "We still have a bit of a walk to get there. We can come back through this way on our way back to Joey's."

He pulled at Yami's hand to indicate that they would cross the street there. The pharaoh smiled to himself as they walked. "Come to think of it, Duke hasn't found out about us yet. He's another of your friends you haven't told of the ritual."

"Well, Duke isn't as close to me as the others," Yugi admitted. "But yeah, you're right. He doesn't know yet. Neither does Bakura…although I haven't seen him at all since graduating."

A shadow crossed Yami's face, as he considered the silver-haired young man with the Millennium Ring. Despite whatever plans Ryou Bakura might have had for his life, that Ring and the spirit attached to it would make sure he probably hadn't gone far from the Puzzle and Yugi. "What do you suppose he's up to?" he wondered as casually as he could.

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "I remember talking to him about university near the end of school, he seemed pretty sure he was going, though I didn't ask where. I haven't seen him here at the Domino University, you'd think that if we were all freshman together, he'd be in at least one of my classes."

"Perhaps something happened over the summer to change his mind," the pharaoh said warily.

Yugi glanced at him, but didn't feel like talking about dark matters just now, so he changed the subject. "Joey and I were talking, and I think I've decided on a line of study. Maybe I'll go into archaeology, like my Grandpa."

Yami glanced at him in interest. "Egyptian archaeology?"

"Yup." Yugi grinned. "You heard that conversation."

"I admit, I might have been eavesdropping that day." Yami grinned back. "I appreciate your willingness to help me recover my past, Yugi. You're sure that's what you want to do with your life? Choosing to study Egyptian history will affect your path through school."

"What else is there to do?" Yugi shrugged. "I don't think I'm going to go very far from here. Something tells me, no matter what our destiny brings us, in the end I'll still be here in Domino, with Grandpa's game shop. I don't really have any interest in anything else." A little smirk curved his lips. "I don't have a head for math, so I'm not really cut out for big business like Kaiba, or technology or anything like that. At least archaeology will give me what I need to help you, which is what I really need to be doing with my life."

Yami squeezed his hand and smiled. "Thank you, Yugi. That means a lot to me."

"Oh! There it is," Yugi suddenly exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for lunch."

"Lead the way," the pharaoh encouraged.

A hubbub of voices met them as they pushed open the door and looked around, finding the restaurant packed with office workers and other locals on their lunch breaks, sitting around the tables drinking coffee or bellying up to the counter where they could get a quicker meal and get on with their day. The hostess standing behind the podium near the door watched the pair of young man come towards her, with a most un-subtle stare at their clasped hands the whole way. Though he felt conspicuous with her eyes on them like that, Yugi mustered a smile and asked for a table for two. The woman put on her hostess smile and shuffled through papers on her podium. "All right. It is the lunch rush, so it may be a while before I can get you a table. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, that's okay," Yugi agreed. "We can wait."

The hostess nodded and scribbled something on the sheet in front of her before going off through the restaurant, presumably to look for an available table. Yugi tugged Yami with him as he stepped aside, finding a nice corner to stand in and wait. The restaurant did look bustling, but a lot of people were near the end of their meals and would probably vacate shortly, so long as Yugi and Yami were patient. The hostess returned after a bit and busied herself writing and reading through things on her important sheet in front of her, giving no indication that she had found them a table yet. After a few minutes, another couple came in through the door, a man in a suit with a woman on his arm. The hostess looked up and smiled at them, nodding as they asked for a table. With a brisk, "Right this way," she grabbed a pair of menus and escorted them inside.

Yami's eyes went wide with surprise and anger. His hand in Yugi's tensed. "Did you see that? She just seated two people after telling us there were no tables available…"

Yugi reached across and patted his arm with his other hand. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said hesitantly. "Maybe they had reservations. It's a smart idea, in the middle of the lunch rush."

"I don't think so." Yami gave the room in general a suspicious glare. "We should ask. We've been waiting for ten minutes."

"It can't be anything like that," Yugi tried to assure. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"I'm going to ask," Yami said sternly.

The hostess was on her way back to the podium just then, and Yami started towards her. Yugi let go of his hand, but still followed him, saying something about not making a scene if the people before them had reservations. But as they reached the hostess, Yami pointed out a sign on the front of the little desk that claimed the restaurant did not take reservations. Yugi shrank back as his partner confronted the hostess. "Excuse me," he said crisply. "I couldn't help but notice that those people were just given a table ahead of us. We have been waiting here for a while."

The woman's eyes went wide, though not in anything resembling apology. "Well," she stammered, "I said, it's the lunch rush. We're very busy right now. It may take a couple more minutes…"

Though he was angry and getting moreso by the minute, Yami's outward appearance remained calm, his hands at his sides and posture relaxed, though a burning look remained in his violet eyes – the deadly glare that many a duelist had quailed in the face of. "Perhaps next time we shall have to make reservations, if we want to get in during the lunch rush."

"I'm sorry," she said briskly, "we don't take reservations here. Our policy is first come, first served…"

Yami gave Yugi a knowing glance, and the young one finally began to glare himself. "Yet," the pharaoh said icily, "we were here first and somehow, someone else was served before us."

The hostess fidgeted with her pen. "Yes, that…that's very unfortunate. If you wait a little longer, I'm sure another table will open up."

"Did you forget that we were standing here?" Yami shook his head. "No, I don't believe even you could be that dumb. We were ignored."

"Sir," the woman protested, "I hardly think that's the case…"

She trailed off and left her mouth hanging open as Yami continued to stare at her, not at all amused nor placated by her hemming and hawing. After a moment's silence, he spoke again in a low murmur. "You ignored us because we appear to be a couple."

The hostess tried to protest again, but not a single word came out of her mouth. She simply was unable to form an acceptable excuse that might explain her actions.

"That's it, isn't it?" Yugi said, angered and hurt. "You saw us holding hands. Just because we're boyfriends, you ignore us and give someone else a table instead of us?"

Yami glared his worst and took Yugi's hand again, covering him in warmth and comfort. "I think we should take our money elsewhere, Yugi," he growled. "This establishment appears to discriminate against us."

Yugi made a frustrated noise, frowning at the hostess. "I've been here a million times with Joey, I'm sure this woman has seated us before. I've never been treated so…so horribly!"

"Please, sir," the hostess hissed, "there's no need to make a scene…"

Yami blinked at her, dumbfounded. "I rather disagree," he said moodily, "but for my partner's sake I'm not going to. He told me the food here was very good, I would have liked to find out. But if this is the kind of treatment we can expect, I would rather eat at the worst restaurant in the city so long as they treated us kindly, like every other customer." He turned toward the door. "Yugi? I think we should go."

Yugi glowered at the woman behind the podium. "Yeah, I'm with you," he grumbled. "I'm never coming back here again."

The hostess could say nothing to dissuade or placate them as they left, looking so angry that they startled a businessman coming through the door. They walked down the block in silence, waiting until they were a good distance away before taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Yugi came to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing Yami to stop with him, as he trembled in anger for a moment. "I can't believe that!" he cried. "How could they do that to us?"

Yami sighed long, looking more sad than angry now. He took Yugi's other hand and held them both comfortingly. "I don't understand why she didn't just say something," he mused, "rather than ignore us and leave us to stand there for all that time, if she didn't intend to give us a table."

Yugi shook his head. "It's the 'polite' way of dealing with someone you don't want to associate with," he explained, "ignoring them rather than confronting them. It's the way people are in this country. This is awful," he lamented. "I love that place. Why would they do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Yami dropped his lover's hands and put his arms around him instead, hugging him consolingly. "I don't understand discrimination, no matter what form it takes. It grieves me, but we don't have to put up with it. I'm sure there is another restaurant nearby that would be happy to take your money."

Yugi rested his head against his taller half's chest. "Maybe we should just be more careful," he muttered sadly, "and not hold hands or anything that would tip them off."

"Don't you dare." Yami stepped back and held him by the shoulders, looking firmly down at him. "Yugi, it is not our fault if certain people can't accept us. We shouldn't have to hide our love. We should be able to expect to be treated the same as any other couple, or friends, or family. Come…" He placed a hand gently on his partner's cheek, forcing him to meet a patient smile. "Let's find somewhere else to eat."

Yugi met his eyes and nodded in agreement, accepting the hand that slid back into his. "But they have the best shumai," he complained as they walked away. "I had such a craving for those."

"Perhaps it's time to find the second-best shumai in the city," Yami murmured.

The pair walked back in the general direction they had come from, looking around for a place Yugi was familiar with, but he hadn't visited a lot of places in this area once he and Joey and Tristan had claimed that single one as their favorite. Yami did his best to help by pointing out signs for restaurants, but he had to leave it to Yugi to decide which might be in their price range. The pharaoh had indeed been furious to be treated so, and some anger still prickled at the back of his mind whenever he thought about it, but he was quick to set it aside and concentrate instead on restoring his lover's good spirits over some decent food. A few blocks away, very near to Duke Devlin's game shop, they came across a small noodle shop promising quick, cheap food, wondering whether the lunch-rush bustle around it was due to the cheapness or the quality. There were a lot of people just picking up orders, but a few tables were open and the man at the ordering counter didn't bat an eye at the pair of boyfriends slinking nervously up to place an order. Indeed, the place was more than happy to take their order and their money, and when they said they wanted to eat there instead of carry-out, one of the cooks rushing back and forth behind the register shouted at a busboy to go wipe down some tables that had been recently vacated. Yami glanced aside to watch this while Yugi fished out his money and paid, and as he did, he noticed a familiar black ponytail bobbing between patrons. He wondered, and waited until the person turned around to verify. Sure enough, it was Duke Devlin, looking all stylish in a black leather jacket as he collected his order and plucked up some napkins and chopsticks. He was about to walk past them, but lifted his head just in time and stopped short with a little start when he recognized the figure staring at him. "Yugi? Hey!"

Yami opened his mouth to correct him, but Yugi heard his name and turned around to see who was calling it, grinning in delight. "Hey, Duke! What are you doing here?"

Duke looked at him, and then spent a good minute looking back and forth between the two identical figures in complete confusion. It was hard not to recognize Yugi, wearing the same black shirt and gray vest he had the first time he and Duke had squared off, but then there was this second figure with the same violet eyes and freaky hair, who he could have sworn was also Yugi. Except, only one of them wore the Millennium Puzzle. "Uh…" he tried to say. "Yugi? What the…?"

Yugi glanced at Yami and then at their friend with a cheery grin. "If you give me a minute or two to pick up our order, I'll explain everything." He noticed the bag in Duke's hand, then. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Well…no, not exactly." Duke still stared at Yami, trying to puzzle out who or what he was.

"Great! Just a second…" Yugi pleaded.

Yami faced Duke and smiled. "While he's busy, I can tell you. Don't worry, Duke, it's nothing to be afraid of. You know me."

"Well, I thought I did," Duke said warily. "I thought you were Yugi when I saw you…" Something flashed across his mind, a memory perhaps, and he gasped. "Wait, are you…the pharaoh?"

Yami looked amazed that he figured it out, but smiled quickly to reassure him. "Yes, that's right. It's me…Yami, or, the pharaoh, as so many call me."

"But…" Duke kept blinking at him in astonishment. "How are you not in the Puzzle?"

"That, I'm afraid, will require the explanation."

Yugi rejoined them, then, carrying the tray with their lunch on it. "Wow, fancy meeting up like this," he exclaimed. "How come you're not at your store?"

"I had an appointment this morning," Duke casually explained. "I'm picking up lunch on my way back, though. Man, I haven't seen you in ages…" He glanced at Yami again, and then gave a little shrug. "You guys mind a little company?"

"Sure! Come sit with us!" Yugi looked around quickly and located an empty table that would fit three, making his way to it with the other two following. Duke sat down across from them and broke out his lunch, figuring it would be more fun to eat and catch up than rush back to the store. Once they had all settled in, Yugi gave a sheepish little laugh. "So, I suppose you're wondering how Yami got to be here…"

"Yeah, kind of." Duke looked thoughtfully at the pharaoh, who was trying unsuccessfully to work his chopsticks. "I mean…it's not like I don't know who he is. But apart from that one time, with the whole Oricalcos thing, he's never been like…this."

Yugi sobered somewhat. "Yeah, he told me about what it was like, when you and Joey and Tristan picked him up and realized it wasn't exactly me. No, this is much different. Much better," he insisted. He told Duke of the ritual and its effects, figuring Duke could grasp it after having witnessed the shadow realm and the soul-taking Seal himself. He listened without comment, his pretty green eyes locked on Yugi even as he began to eat. "So, every month," Yugi said to wrap up the tale, "we're going to perform the ritual and let Yami have his life back a bit at a time."

"Too freaky," Duke commented, glancing at the pharaoh. "If I hadn't already seen the stuff I've seen hanging around with you guys, I wouldn't believe it for a minute. I guess, though. Anything is possible, if you've got a magical item like your Puzzle."

"That's been the good thing about it," Yugi said thoughtfully. "All of my friends have seen much weirder stuff thanks to the Millennium Items. Just by being around me, and being part of my life, they've been sucked into all kinds of magical circumstances. So, discovering a magic ritual to give Yami a body for one day isn't all that much of a shock…once you get over seeing him standing there next to me, anyway," he added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that much I'd have to agree with." He looked at Yami again. "So…does that mean you're like…a real guy? Just for a day?"

"As real as you and Yugi," Yami confirmed. "Each day like this is a blessing, trying new things, feeling what it is to be alive."

Duke gazed at him for a long moment, sucking on the ends of his chopsticks. "Yami, huh? Is that your name, after all? Most of the time I just hear these guys talk about 'the pharaoh.'"

Yami glanced at Yugi before answering. "No, it's not my real name," he said quietly. "But I don't remember my name. It is what Yugi has taken to calling me, what I asked him to call me when we first acknowledged each other as partners. So, for now, it is my name."

"All right, then. Yami." Duke thrust out a hand. "It's good to meet you, for real."

The pharaoh clasped the offered hand with a smile. Beside him, Yugi grinned brightly. "Awesome! I don't feel so bad about coming here, now. Who would have guessed we'd have had this chance to run into Duke and tell him about us?"

"You see?" Yami smiled at him. "There is a reason for everything." His eyes shifted to their friend across the table. "But perhaps you should tell him the rest, as well."

Duke raised an elegant eyebrow. "There's more?"

"Oh…yeah…" Yugi's grin hardly faded as he considered the next bit of news, though he had no idea how Duke would react. It felt too good to be able to admit it. "Yami and I have been in a relationship since before we found out about the ritual."

"Really?" Duke sat up sharply, looking back and forth between them. "You, seriously? Ha! I thought you might end up going that way, Yugi."

Yugi frowned in confusion. "Uh…what?"

"With the pharaoh, I mean Yami…now that's a bit of a surprise," Duke continued. "How does that work? If he didn't have a body, but you guys were still in a relationship? How so?"

Yugi's bemusement made it hard to form words in reply. "Um…well…"

"We have loved each other for a long time," Yami said for him. "My nature as a spirit didn't matter, our bond was between souls."

"Ah, okay." Duke nodded, regardless of whether he truly understood, and then gave Yugi a sly grin. "What? Were you afraid I was going to be shocked? No way, man. I figured you for at least bi, if nothing else."

Yugi had to actually set his chopsticks down, he was so confused and unable to respond properly. He sat blinking for a long while before managing to stammer, "Wha…how?"

Duke tossed his head, making his dangling dice earring sway. "I can just tell, sometimes. I know I never said anything, but that's because it's not really my business. I'd never bring it up unless there was a reason, and as far as I remember, you and I have never talked about our love lives."

"So…" Yugi began to smile again. "You're not freaked out?"

"No way. So you like boys, so what?" Duke smiled back. "I'm not offended. Give me a bit to get used to it being Yami that you're involved with, that's still a bit on the weird side."

"Yeah, I guess so." Yugi just started grinning all over again and went back to his noodles with renewed energy. "Wow, I didn't expect that…"

"So, what…" Duke went on. "Are you all, 'woo, hot boys!' now? Or not?"

Yugi laughed. "Not really, it's just Yami…"

"Ah. I understand." Duke nodded again. "I'm like that too."

Both Yugi and Yami stared at him now. "What?" Yugi exclaimed.

"As long as its share-time…" Duke twitched a shoulder, pretending to be more interested in his lunch than their surprised stares. "I'm bisexual, too."

"But…but…" Yugi frowned again, freshly confused. "In school…all those girls…"

Duke smiled mysteriously. "You think I actually dated any of them? Sure, they hung all over me, and some of them were cute, but mostly it was just an image thing. I haven't really had either a girlfriend or a boyfriend, come to think of it."

As the shock passed, Yugi's heart warmed within him to think that one of his longtime friends now had something so personal in common with him. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. "How come you never told me, or anyone else about it? If it's part of who you are…"

Poking at his noodles, Duke made an unpleasant face that scrunched up his nose. "You can probably understand why, if you're the same. Too many people just get stupid about it. I don't want to deal with that, so I keep it to myself unless there's a reason to share it."

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed, remembering the earlier disaster. "I know what you mean. Yami and I ran into it a little while ago."

Green eyes widened. "What? Something happened?"

Yami gave a little growl under his breath. Yugi nodded. "You know the little restaurant a few blocks from here, Akai Hana?"

"Yeah…?"

Yugi winced as he shared the news. "They refused to give me and Yami a table because we came in holding hands."

"What?" Duke slammed a fist down on the table, making their bowls rattle. "You're kidding me! I go there sometimes, I've never had any problems like that…"

"Have you ever brought a date there? As in…another boy?"

"Well, no…now that you mention it…"

"They asked us to wait for a table, because it was busy," Yami said with an edge to his deep voice, "and then ignored us while seating others in our place. I spoke to them about it, and they had no explanation."

"So we just left," Yugi said sadly. "That's why we came here, I've never been here before."

Duke seethed where he sat. "Those bastards! I can't believe it! Well," he said firmly, "you can be sure I'm never going there again. And I'll tell anyone I know not to go there, either. We'll make them regret discriminating against anyone." He heaved a dark sigh and resumed poking at his lunch with his chopsticks. "I know it happens, and more frequently than people like to admit, but it's still annoying to hear it happened to someone I know. That really sucks."

"Yeah. Although," Yugi added, "if not for that, we wouldn't have come here and run into you. It all works out after all."

"Guess so." Duke mustered a smile for him. "And now we got to spill our deep dark secrets to each other. What a day."

"I'm glad you told me," Yugi said honestly. "We're friends, Duke. You're safe with me."

Duke's smile intensified. "Yeah, I kind of figured. Man, too bad I didn't hit on you when I had the chance. But, hey…things were different in high school. I didn't know you had a thing for boys then."

"And as I recall, you were still chasing after Joey's sister," Yugi pointed out.

"Ahh…Serenity…" Duke glanced away with a wistful smile. "She was cute. Still is, I bet. I haven't seen her since she came to see Joey graduate, I wonder how she's doing?"

"I can ask him later," Yugi grinned. "So, what have _you_ been up to since school?"

They sat together for a while, catching up, as each worked their way gradually through their noodles and finished lunch. It kept Duke there a lot longer than he intended, but he dismissed Yugi's concern and promised he could explain it away to his employees as the appointment taking longer than he expected. They parted with their friendship renewed, and by that time Duke seemed to have accepted the pharaoh's presence as reality without any question. "Say, you should stop by the shop sometime," he encouraged as they got up. "I put in some more arcade games, to keep people coming in. Not just Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters, I've got DDR and stuff now too."

"Oh yeah?" Yugi giggled. "Turning it into an arcade?"

"Oh, it's not that bad. But it keeps people in the store longer than just to buy game supplies." Duke winked. "And lots of girls come to play or watch DDR."

"Oh, I see," Yugi laughed. "Ulterior motives."

Duke smiled and tugged up the collar of his smooth leather jacket. "Nah, I'm all talk. You should know that by now."

"Well, all right. Maybe we will come down and see you later." Yugi gathered up their trash and got rid of it, while Yami just stood back out of the way. "We're going to meet Joey after he's done with class, but who knows what we'll be doing tonight? If not, I'll drop by sometime. It's not like I don't know where it is."

"I'm sure you're busy with school and your own shop," Duke said modestly. "It's no problem. Just don't be a stranger, is all. I'm not going anywhere."

They laughed and clasped hands and went their separate ways outside the door, Duke back to work and Yugi and Yami on another casual walk through that part of town. The chance encounter had lifted Yugi's spirits considerably, ensuring that his smile stayed in place even as he and his partner grew bored and found nothing to interest them along the way. They decided to just make their way back to Joey's, let themselves in, and make the most of the afternoon in the stillness and privacy of the flat. Much as they could and probably would have gotten into bed and made love all over again, they found it much more relaxing to just lie together on the futon, arms and legs wrapped up together, occasionally trailing soft, slow kisses across each other's lips and necks. After a while they didn't even find a reason to talk, falling into a content silence broken only by long, dreamy sighs and gentle kisses. Time passed completely unnoticed, until they could hear a key in the lock and the main door creak open. A smile slowly curved Yugi's lips as he lay there listening to Joey blunder his way inside, his keys jingling, the thump of his backpack hitting the floor. After a moment or two, both lovers heard, "Yugi?"

Yugi pried himself to a seat and ruffled a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we're here, Joey," he called back. Giving Yami a sneaky grin, he got up and went to meet their friend before he could walk in on them, aware of the pharaoh silently trailing after him. They found Joey in the kitchen, getting a soda. "Hey," Yugi greeted him. "How was class?"

"The usual," Joey shrugged. "How are you two doing? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No, we were just laying down," Yugi assured. "We've been out walking for a while, we needed a rest."

"It's been a strange day," Yami put in.

Joey lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask. "Sounds way more exciting than mine. And now I've got homework, dammit."

"Aw, that sucks," Yugi consoled him. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nah, just more reading, which I know you're not gonna do anyway. No quiz or anything."

"Oh, good."

"Go anywhere special?" Joey prompted, heading for the living room as he popped open his soda.

"Not really…" Yugi glanced at his partner with an uncomfortable look before tagging after Joey. "Except…you know our favorite restaurant?"

"Yeah?" An unfocused look passed through Joey's eyes. "Shumai…man, that sounds good right about now…"

"Yeah, well…I don't think we'll be going back there anymore."

Joey fixed him with a perplexed stare. "What? Why not?"

Yugi took a deep breath, clenched his jaw, and reported, "They kicked us out because we're gay."

"What?!" Joey leaped right back off the couch he had just settled onto. "Are you serious?"

"We went there, but the hostess refused to seat us," Yugi explained. "It was only because we came in holding hands. Yami confronted her, and she didn't deny it or try to make excuses or anything."

The hand not holding a can of soda clenched into a fist. "Why, I oughta…" Joey growled. "Who the hell do they think they are? Nobody refuses my buddy, no matter who he's with…"

Yugi waved a hand cautioningly. "It's okay, Joey. We left, we went somewhere else instead. But I'm not going there ever again, not if that's the way they treat people. Even if I'm not with my boyfriend."

"Me either," Joey vowed. "Damn! That's just not right! I didn't know people like that really existed, I thought it was just on TV." He turned sympathetic brown eyes on his companions. "Are you okay? Nothing else happened, did it?"

"No, we're fine," Yugi sighed. "It was pretty upsetting, though. Yami got really mad."

"It wasn't my intention to cause a scene," Yami said quietly. "But I was shocked that someone would actually be so cruel to us for no reason."

Joey growled under his breath. "That's so not fair. I'm sorry you guys had to put up with that. If I'd been there? That lady wouldn't have gotten away with it, I would've made such a scene. Probably gotten us kicked out," he added with a shrug, "but at least we would have had our say."

Yugi plunked down on the couch, and Joey returned to his seat beside him. Yami slid onto the arm of the couch and placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder. "It turned out for the best," he tried to reason. "We decided to try a different place, and we ran into Duke Devlin there."

"Yeah? That's cool." Joey glanced up at Yami. "He got the big shock, didn't he?"

"It wasn't like that," Yami said with a smile. "He understood as well as you or Tristan or the others. After all, he remembers what happened to us all in the past. He's been through most of it with us."

"What about the rest?" Joey returned his concerned gaze to Yugi. "After being treated like crap at the restaurant, don't tell me…"

"No, Duke's cool about it," Yugi replied. "He…well, he understands, better than you'd expect." He lowered his gaze to his hands clasped in his lap. "It was a nice surprise after what happened at the other place. It was so awful. I felt like…like I wasn't even human, the way she stared at us. It makes me wonder…" He lifted his head, focusing a sad gaze on Joey. "Is that what people think when they look at me? That I'm not a normal person anymore?"

Yami's hand on his shoulder squeezed gently. "Yugi…why would you say that?"

Yugi glanced up at him. "I don't think of myself as…gay," he said softly, trying not to flinch at the word. "I don't think of myself like that at all, like I'm just a label by which people can put me into a category. I'm just Yugi Muto. But that woman in the restaurant didn't see that when she watched us walk in, all she saw was a gay couple, something she could ignore or mistreat because we weren't human to her."

Joey tilted his head sideways. "You don't know that for sure, Yug," he cautioned. "Maybe she was just startled and didn't know what to do."

"Maybe. But she still consciously decided to pretend we weren't there." Yugi's eyes fell closed for a moment. "It really hurt. I guess… I was sort of afraid it might happen someday, but I wasn't prepared for that day to be so soon."

Yami's fingers delicately brushed against his neck, caressing him tenderly. "Not to mention, it ties in to your fears of what your grandfather might think of you, when he finds out," he said gently, wisely.

Yugi's face flushed slightly. "Yeah, there is that…"

Joey reached over and clapped a hand firmly to his knee. "That lady at the restaurant is not your grandpa," he insisted. "It still totally sucks, but you can't be afraid that he's gonna react the same way as she did. She doesn't know you. Maybe she did put a label on you, and didn't see you as the same kind, friendly Yugi Muto that the rest of us do. But you know what?" His brown eyes softened with a sad kind of smile. "There's a lot of people in the world who are gonna do that to you. I hate to break it to you, but this world is a nasty, mean place. You're such a sweet guy, I hate to see you get your heart broken by the way people are gonna treat you, but don't think this is the last time anyone's gonna look down on you because you're gay. Or sort of gay," he added sheepishly. "Either way."

"I know." Yugi reached up and closed his hand over the one on his shoulder, a silent gesture of thanks for his comfort. "I'm not that naïve, I know it's probably going to happen a lot unless I let it scare me into not being open about who I am. I'm not going to do that." He looked up to his partner with a stern glare. "I love Yami, and I don't care who knows it. We're not doing anything abnormal, nothing that lots of other couples don't do in public. All I want is to be with my boyfriend, and I'm not going to let anyone stop me." The glare faded, becoming melancholy again. "No matter how much people might hurt me."

Yami's arms suddenly snaked around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him back into the pharaoh's chest. Yami bowed his head over him and quietly murmured, "I won't let anyone hurt you, Yugi."

"Me neither," Joey vowed. "Both of you." Both Yugi and Yami looked up at him, and smiled nearly identical smiles at the same instant. Joey grinned back at the sight – my, they did look cute together. "Now what do you say we forget all about all this stupid stuff, and order in? I don't really feel like going anywhere tonight. I just want to kick back and let everything I learned today dribble out of my brain."

The other two thought that sounded like a perfectly good idea, if for no other reason than it took the pressure off possibly going someplace that might treat them the same as the first restaurant had. Joey had a fine selection of takeout menus from his neighborhood, anyway, so they sat around on the floor deciding where they wanted to order from, and then sprawled out to relax and wait for food. In the meantime, Yugi needed to call his grandfather and come up with some kind of excuse to be spending the rest of the night at Joey's again. "Oh, we're still hard at work," he fibbed as Joey puttered around the kitchen behind him. "We're about to take a break and get some dinner, but it's going to take most of tonight to finish."

"Are you going to need to spend another night over?" Grandpa wondered.

"I don't know." Yugi glanced at Yami, who stood watching him talk on the phone. "We're going to do our best to finish this up tonight, so I'm hoping I'll be able to just come home no matter how late it is. If it's past ten, I can still make it back home and get some sleep before class tomorrow."

"As long as Joey is all right with you staying there, you shouldn't push it," Grandpa said warningly. "I don't want you walking home alone late at night. If it looks to be another long night, you just stay there."

"Okay. I'll do my best, though," Yugi said honestly. "Don't wait up for me, but don't be surprised if I come in late. I'll try not to wake you up if I do."

The arrangement seemed to please his grandpa, so they hung up knowing that Yugi had enough of a reprieve to cover the rest of the night while Yami was still outside the Puzzle. Joey was certainly amenable to having Yugi crash there once more, but he left it up to Yugi, depending on how he felt as midnight came closer. In the meantime they had dinner, and then the simple pleasure of hanging out. Yami always liked Joey's company, he was good entertainment just from his mouth and his antics, and his interaction with Yugi was one of true best friends. He was more than happy to spend the evening this way, nibbling out of takeout boxes and being taught to play video games by the two friends. It amused Yugi greatly to see whether the pharaoh could master the hand-eye coordination needed to beat Joey at fighting games, though after a while it was mostly him and Joey playing while Yami held him, chuckling at the way Yugi tended to squirm and use his body as if to influence the controller in his hands. Gradually, they tired and settled down and spent more time talking than playing, as Yugi related what Duke had told him about the upgrades to his shop, leading to a long conversation about arcades and games and what they liked or didn't like. Yami mostly just listened, holding Yugi in his lap and stroking his hair absently. Yugi was in a very happy place, curled up against his lover and quietly enjoying being pampered while he and Joey talked, though the more he was touched and caressed, the more he wanted to turn and pounce on Yami, something he couldn't do so long as Joey was still in the room. Joey must have sensed it, for around ten he stretched and grumbled under his breath. "Man, I so don't want to do homework," he griped. "Not tonight. But, I gotta." He shrugged helplessly at Yugi. "I have to write an essay for my creative writing class."

"Oh, no fun," Yugi sympathized, though he was not taking creative writing and didn't have such an assignment. "Maybe you better do that, before it gets any later."

"As long as you two can entertain yourselves without me." Joey pushed himself to his feet and grinned. "And I'm pretty sure you can."

"Actually…" Yugi glanced at his partner. "I think maybe we should be heading home."

"Home?" Joey blinked in surprise. "But what about your grandpa?"

"Oh, I think I can sneak Yami up the back stairs without him knowing." Yugi smiled cheerfully. "It's late, he's probably asleep by now, or he will be shortly. And this way, Yami can walk me home safe. We can let you have your room back, and let you work on your essay in peace."

"Are you sure?" Joey pressed. "Because you're totally welcome here, Yug."

"I know. I'm sure." He also got to his feet, facing his best friend. "Thanks so much for letting us stay here. It really helped, I needed this day away with Yami more than I realized."

Joey returned the smile. "Okay, if you insist. I won't make you stay if you don't want to. But don't be running off just because you want another round with Yami and are afraid it'll bother me."

Yugi stepped closer to him and leaned in, as if imparting a secret. "Be honest," he said with a grin, "do you really think you can work with the two of us in the next room?"

Joey pouted cutely. "I would try," he promised. "For your sake."

"Aww, thanks Joey." Yugi hugged him quickly. "But you don't have to. We'll get out of your way. We had lots of time alone, thanks to you. If we head home now, we still have a little while together, before Yami goes."

"As long as you know I'm not chasing you out or nothin'," Joey said. "I was just gonna go in the other room so you two could have some privacy, but if that's what you want, I'm not gonna argue."

It took just a couple of minutes to pack up their things, and then Yugi and Yami stood together at the door, wishing Joey well and promising to meet him in their usual spot the next morning before class so they could sit together. Joey charged Yami with the duty of seeing them both home safely, which the pharaoh readily agreed to, and then they were gone, leaving their friend to himself in his flat so he could finish his homework and go to sleep alone. With the skies still overcast, there was nothing of the full moonlight to brighten the dark streets of Domino, but Yugi still felt perfectly safe walking with Yami. Joey's flat was not in the best neighborhood, but not the worst either, and it wouldn't be a very long journey back home. As they left, Joey went out onto his balcony to see them away, standing for a while longer breathing deeply of the cool night air after his friends had disappeared around the distant corner. A light breeze ruffled his blond hair, but he hardly noticed it as he gazed absently into the night, lost in his own thoughts. After a bit, Joey shook himself alert and went back inside, unable to postpone his schoolwork any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 4

Yugi stole sock-footed up the back stairs and paused for a hunting look around, finding the house dark, before gesturing for Yami to follow him. Together the two of them snuck through the empty living room and down the hall to Yugi's room, able to hear Grandpa Muto's muffled snores through the door at the other end of the hall. Yugi closed the door behind them with a quiet click and finally let out the relieved giggle he had been suppressing. "Good, we made it," he whispered. "Grandpa will never know."

He went to the desk and slung his backpack over the chair, intending to unpack the clothing and put his books back in later, but before he could get any further, Yami grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, wrapping him in strong arms and snuggling him warmly. Hearing Yugi's pleased coo in response, the pharaoh lowered his head and kissed his young love's neck tenderly. "Are you sure you're all right, after today?" he murmured kindly. "I don't wish to dwell on unpleasantness..."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yugi sighed. "It still makes me mad, but…I can get over it. I'll be strong." He curled his arms around the ones wrapped around his shoulders. "With you, I can handle anything."

Chuckling, Yami held him tighter and nibbled at his earlobe, breathing hotly along his neck until he felt Yugi wilt in his arms in surrender. They stood for a moment in silence beneath the skylight, sinking into each other, and then Yami stepped back just enough to work Yugi's vest off his shoulders and let it fall away. Yugi lifted his head slightly, about to ask what he intended, but the pharaoh simply curled his arms back around his lover's waist and buried his face in his neck. "Don't," he implored. "Just let me do this."

"Anything," Yugi relented, resting his cheek against Yami's. Another long moment passed while they savored the embrace, and then the pharaoh's hands moved, sneaking up under Yugi's untucked shirt to brush against his skin. Yugi leaned back against him, tilting his head up with a soft groan. The hands slid upward, playing across his taut stomach and seeking the contours of his chest, pulling the shirt up along with them. Yami bent his head and resumed kissing Yugi's neck from behind, glad to see he wasn't wearing a collar for once, simply roaming across the pulse in his neck with his lips while his hands blindly traced the lines of muscles and ribs. After a bit, Yugi sagged against him, breathing hard with his head thrown back against his lover's shoulder. "You know," he breathed softly, "I used to fantasize about you…doing just this…"

"I know," came the warm murmur in his ear. "I was always there, watching, wishing it could be my hands that touched your body rather than your own." He kissed tenderly behind Yugi's earlobe. "Now, it can be."

Yugi had been clutching at his hands, encouraging their exploration, but now his hands fell away, bracing himself against Yami lest his knees go weak and drop him to the floor. "Please," he whimpered.

Another chuckle tickled his neck, as Yami caught him up and kissed all across the back of his neck and behind his ear, fastening his lips on his earlobe and lavishing it all while caressing his chest with light strokes of his nimble fingers. Yugi reached behind him and clutched at his partner, able to grab hold of Yami's hip with one hand. Still holding Yugi's shirt and the Puzzle up out of the way with one hand, Yami snaked the other downward and hastily unbuckled the belt so he could slip a hand inside Yugi's jeans. The movement made the young one squeal desperately, arching his body back. Yami's hand groped across his abdomen, feeling the warmth of his skin, before descending as far down as he could reach and clasping him firmly. Yugi's mouth fell open with a gasp, and he pressed back against Yami to keep from collapsing. Yami stood strong, one hand on Yugi's chest, the other just beginning to stroke him teasingly, his lips resuming their treatment of his neck and ear. Yugi's panting gasps became edged with little whimpers, and he turned his head to try to kiss back. For a moment their cheeks pressed together, sharing their mutually quickened breathing. At that point, Yami began to step backwards, one foot at a time, drawing Yugi along with him, still stroking him at a gentle pace. As he reached the bed, the pharaoh's hands both came around Yugi's hips and pushed his jeans down, along with his briefs, until he could step out of them. One last step and Yami sank to a seat on the bed, pulling his young love down with him. Yugi leaned back against him, reaching around behind himself to try to hold onto him even as the insistent hands groped across his stomach again. One stroked his abdomen, just above his navel, while the other pushed his black shirt and the Puzzle chain up so Yami could seek out a nipple and trace his fingers around it. Yugi keened softly and closed his eyes, thrilled by the feeling of the pharaoh's fingers encircling and tweaking his nipple like he always dreamed of. Wet lips still savaged his neck and any part of his back or shoulder that could be reached at his shirt collar, though now and again Yami lifted his head and simply breathed across Yugi's skin, his ear, the dangling ends of his hair. One finger pressed down on Yugi's nipple and stroked hard, not letting up even as Yugi arched and began to cry softly between every breath, the sensation arousing him faster than anything else yet. The hand on his stomach slid down again, groping along the inside of his thigh and pulling his legs farther apart. Whimpering, Yugi did as the hand demanded, spreading himself wide until his knees bumped Yami's. "Shh," the pharaoh encouraged, trailing his lips across his lover's skin. "I've got you. It's all right."

Yugi turned his head enough to be able to catch the smallest glimpse of Yami's face, his lips and the tip of his nose hovering over his shoulder. "Touch me," he whispered desperately. "Like I remember."

Yami kissed his cheek, and then just rested face against face, panting along his partner's neck as he continued to brush his fingers over the hard nub of his nipple. His other hand smoothed along the inside of Yugi's thigh and returned to center, closing around his erection and stroking delicately. He knew exactly what Yugi wanted and softened his touch to oblige, tracing up and down his length with just fingertips. Yugi bit his lip and pushed back against him, trying to stifle the low moan in his throat. The pharaoh's other hand splayed across his chest, holding him securely as he began to stroke Yugi just the way he wanted, remembering Yugi's earliest fantasies of him when all he could do was watch from within a bonded mind and wish that he could be more than just a comforting vision accompanying the youth. Yugi tilted his head back until he felt Yami's shoulder beneath it, and rested it there while he gasped for breath, wrapped up in solid arms, expert hands, and a kiss that wouldn't leave his sensitive neck and throat alone. Yami's hand on his chest had pulled his shirt almost completely up, though the Puzzle's weight caused it to fall back down against his bare stomach, where it bumped modestly against him with every movement of the pharaoh's hand. At last, Yami withdrew it and reached instead to cup Yugi's cheek, turning his head toward him. His lower hand wrapped completely around Yugi's erection and his thumb stroked the head as he kissed Yugi's lips, hard, finding his mouth ready and waiting for his tongue and the deepest kiss of the night. He roamed through Yugi's mouth in time with his stroking hand, fingers pressed to Yugi's face to keep him in place. Yugi moaned eagerly into the kiss, tilting his hips up in search of more of the relentless touch. When they broke away for breath, lips wet and mouths gasping, Yugi suddenly pushed himself up, shifting so he could pull his feet up on the bed and curl his knees underneath him. Yami hurried to match him so they were kneeling together, the pharaoh still completely clothed, though Yugi could feel the hardness against his back that spoke of his lover's own arousal. Yami returned to Yugi's erection, now stroking in rhythm, and his other hand slid down to join it, forcing his legs wide again. Yugi threw himself back against Yami, not afraid to let his gasping cries be heard in the dark of night. His own hands came over the top of Yami's, not needing to direct him, but simply holding on for the ride. Yami himself groaned under his breath as he felt his young love's slender, willowy body arch against him, rubbing back against him, bare ass to tight jeans, his chest heaving. There was enough difference in their heights to allow Yami a longer reach, so his left hand groped as far down as he could, reaching beneath Yugi and finding the cleft of his ass. It required Yami to wrap himself completely around Yugi, practically smothering him, but Yugi was in the most desperate throes of pleasure and only found it more arousing. Yami's lips on his neck and shoulder now were hard and wet, ferocious, as he stroked harder with one hand and let the other search for his opening. Yami leaned forward, on his knees, pulling Yugi fiercely back into himself as he plied both hands, with Yugi's on top of his helping force them deeper and faster. Yami palmed Yugi's erection in order to revel in the first traces of climax, enough moisture to run between his fingers and use as lubrication as he dove deep and penetrated his lover with just two fingers. Yugi went stiff, his eyes widening, and he managed to clench his jaw to keep from screaming at the delicious feeling. Yami bent low over him, arms tight around him so he could reach, and stroked him as fast as he could, both the fingers inside and the hand around his hardness at the same time. Yugi's hands covered his, helping him, demanding he go faster, as Yugi's lips parted and he began to give short cries that seemed far too loud in the quiet room. Yami leaned back, stretching Yugi's body along with him, and plunged his fingers deep. It was just what Yugi needed to come, and with a hard jerk he did, flinging himself back against Yami with eyes squeezed tightly shut as he erupted with orgasm. Yami's hand closed over his erection, unable to keep him from spilling everywhere. He held onto Yugi for every second of it, feeling him trembling in his arms, feeling his body tighten around his fingers, feeling him gradually wilt and slump back against him, spent. Yami withdrew his fingers but kept his arms wrapped around his lover, soothing him with his warmth and closeness. He bent his head over Yugi's shoulder and rested it there, cuddling him tenderly, while they pressed sweaty temples against each other. Yugi was a mess, his hair disheveled, his shirt still tugged up, his lips and chin wet, his stomach splattered. And yet, as he began to catch his breath, he was smiling hazily, and a delighted purr rose in his throat as he turned his head enough to look at Yami. He didn't know what to say, though the pharaoh understood and just snuggled him in response, closing his sticky hand into a fist in order to keep from spreading the mess. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Yugi's jaw. "So tender, and innocent…"

Yugi kissed him back, lacking the strength to do more than just brush his lips over the nearest patch of skin, be it cheek or chin or lips. "Thank you," he whispered after a bit.

Yami nuzzled him with a chuckle. "I have always wanted to do that," he admitted. "Not in the Puzzle…here, for real."

"But you didn't come…" Yugi nestled against him, able to still feel the hardness behind him. "I should do something about that."

"Do you think there's time?" the pharaoh wondered, unable to see the clock for Yugi's wild hair.

"There's always time." Yugi forced himself to sit up, glancing at the clock to be sure. Yes, there would be just enough time – he wasn't going to leave Yami unspent when the day ran out. He turned and gave his lover a shy look over his shoulder, his eyes wide and pleading. "Let me?"

Yami sat back on the bed, stretching his legs back out, unable to deny to himself that that submissive look was positively irresistible. Smiling indulgently, he examined the hand that had caught Yugi's orgasm, and then teasingly raised it to his lips, licking along one elegant finger. "And what is it you want to do?" he prodded in a seductive murmur.

Yugi turned himself around so he was kneeling on the bed, over Yami, and prowled up to him, kissing him hard. The inquisitive lick had left a trace, and Yugi couldn't resist darting his tongue out to get his own taste before drawing away. Kneeling between the pharaoh's legs, Yugi reached for his waistband to free him. "Don't worry," he murmured playfully, "I'll take care of you."

Yami blinked in wonder, his eyes widening, and he pushed himself up in order to assist Yugi in the removal of his pants. The slight movement allowed him to scoot back as far as the wall, so he leaned against it and waited to see what Yugi had in mind. Giving another little purr, Yugi settled himself on hands and knees, lowering his head and kissing Yami's exposed stomach in prelude. He glanced up again, his eyes so wide and adorable, but gleaming with unabashed sexuality, and arched his back teasingly as he bent down to close his lips on the head of the pharaoh's waiting erection. Yami groaned long as that tender tongue stroked him, bracing himself against the wall in expectation. Just watching Yugi, his eyes half-closed as he suckled at him, his ass tilted high in the air, was arousing enough. Yugi hummed in his throat as he worked, the vibration of it tickling along Yami's length, and fairly smiled to himself at the familiar taste and feel. He settled even further forward, resting on his elbows so he could lift a hand and stroke his fingertips at the base of Yami's erection while he licked and kissed and teased. Yami was already quite hard and hot, and by the trembling in his stomach, he wouldn't need much to bring him to release. He combed a hand through Yugi's hair, sitting there looking down at him happily working lips and tongue not just to get him off, but to ensure he enjoyed every minute of the climb to the peak. Leaning his head back against the wall, Yami closed his eyes to savor every sensation, taking deep breaths to steady himself so he wouldn't come too quickly or abruptly. They had done this before, mostly inside the Puzzle, but he refused to take it for granted. Yugi was learning quickly just what to do to make him feel like screaming, and before too long the pharaoh was breathing hard, tensed, braced against the wall, trying not to clench his hand too harshly in his lover's hair. His whole body trembled in anticipation as Yugi continued to lap at him, stroking all around him with light fingertips to help push him over the edge. Taking a breath, Yugi dove in and took as much of him into his mouth as he could, sliding his tongue along the underside. Yami twitched and sucked in his breath, knowing himself to be close but not wanting to stop. But Yugi also knew he was close, and wanted nothing more than to complete his task, to make the pharaoh cry out in pleasure and be happy, so he descended even more roughly onto him. He put one arm around Yami's hips to hold him in place, inching subtly closer and waggling his ass in the air in the process. Yami gazed heatedly down at him, feeling the hand clutching him, and was no longer able to keep from moaning with each breath the closer he grew to climax. Yugi closed his eyes cutely and licked him hard, all the way up his length, and with a shudder Yami grabbed for his shoulder as the first waves hit him, until he was forced to bite back his cry between clenched teeth. His body shook and spilled into Yugi's mouth, which didn't stop suckling at him for a moment, prolonging the blinding quake of orgasm just a bit longer. When it had all passed, Yugi pushed himself up again, wiping his lips on the back of his hand and lifting a soft, sexy look to his partner. Yami reached out to him, and Yugi willingly crawled into his arms, leaning up against him and resting his head on the pharaoh's chest, both of them giving a huge simultaneous sigh.

Yugi took a moment to get the Puzzle out of his way before lying against Yami's chest, purring contentedly as the pharaoh's arms came around his shoulders and hugged him gratefully. "Is that better?" he murmured.

"Wonderful," Yami breathed. "You are amazing, my love."

"And I didn't even have to take off my shirt." Yugi nuzzled his lover. "I like that. The way you taste. It's so…hot…"

"How you manage to still look innocent after doing that is beyond me," Yami said in amusement.

Yugi lifted his eyes and smiled. "Do I?"

"Of course you do." Yami bent his head and kissed him, able to taste a lingering essence on his lips. "Young and sweet. One of the many things I love about you."

Yugi snuggled and cooed happily. "It's almost midnight," he said softly, regretfully. "Lie down with me? Until you have to go…"

Yami nodded and helped him sit up, and they both flung aside their shirts before stretching out together in the bed. Yugi still needed to get his pajamas, but he had no trouble lying there naked for now, at least until Yami had returned to the Puzzle. He could wash up and dress all at once, then. At least for the next few minutes he would stay right there, tangled up in the pharaoh's arms sharing soft kisses to close out his day. They talked little, a few sweet nothings, mostly kissing and caressing until midnight arrived and stole Yami away. Yugi sighed, wishing he didn't have to go through this loss every month, but figured it was a small price to pay for having Yami at all as he got up and snuck down the hall to the bathroom. Not far away, he could still hear his grandfather snoring. The entire full moon day had passed, and as far as Yugi knew, he had kept his secret safe. But he knew deep down, while he cleaned up in the bathroom and slipped on his pajamas, that this couldn't go on. Yami, Joey, everyone was right – he had to tell Grandpa. And soon.

The month seemed to crawl by in Yugi's estimation, for there was nothing for him to do except go to school, and he was finding that university held no more interest for him than high school had. Despite his honorable desire to study archaeology, first he had to put himself through the low-level classes that all freshmen had to endure, and he often ranted to Yami that the tedium was driving him crazy. He was good about actually going to classes, but he did as little work as he could to scrape by because so much of it seemed pointless. Joey was only doing marginally better, having made it his goal to actually get somewhere with school but finding it difficult to break his old habits. Hanging out now and then with Tristan didn't help, for he was perfectly content with his manual labor employment and had good things to say about the money coming in. At the very least, Yugi had the full moons to look forward to, and anticipated that only Yami could keep him from giving up on school before really giving it a chance. After all, Yugi did honestly want to learn something that might help the pharaoh remember who he was in Egypt. For his partner's sake, Yugi stuck it out, but he didn't much enjoy it. He simply went through each day as it came, week by week, always looking ahead to the next full moon and trying to decide how he was going to spend it. He and Yami had tentatively agreed, in theory, that his next visit should bring about a conversation with Grandpa Muto about Yugi's love life, but so far they hadn't considered exactly how or when that should happen. Like anything else he feared, Yugi put off thinking about it until it was nearly too late.

Autumn rushed on like the wind that blew the leaves off the trees, coloring them and then stripping them bare by the time the next full moon came around. October put a chill in the air and brought out Yugi's warmer jackets, though he still walked to Joey's as much as he could, from where the two friends caught the bus to the university. They day before the ritual could be performed, they remained on campus late into the afternoon, and by the time Yugi parted at Joey's and walked the rest of the way home, the sun was setting and a brisk wind ruffled through his hair, setting the long, trailing ends of his bangs flying. He swept them back with a hand and kept on his path, looking forward to the warmth of home and a good dinner, and cramming his homework in so he could spend some time talking to his spiritual partner. They had to plan what to say to Grandpa, they had only a day to do it. Yami was listening to the thoughts as they formed in Yugi's mind, and spoke gently within him as he walked. "You should also let him know, tonight, that I will be coming. We avoided him completely last month, but all things considered…"

"I know," Yugi replied, murmuring quietly. The wind stole away his voice, but Yami didn't need to hear it, he already sensed the words. "At least it falls on a Saturday, I don't have class to worry about, but Grandpa should know to expect you."

"It would be very difficult to continue our relationship openly otherwise," Yami mused. "I don't like sneaking around any more than you do."

Nodding, Yugi pulled his collar up against the wind and blundered his way homeward, thinking more about dinner than what to tell his grandpa. The lights over the Kame game shop sign glowed brightly as he made it home, going around to the side entrance straight upstairs to their house instead of through the shop. Everything was well-lit and warmth caressed his wind-flushed cheeks as he dropped off his backpack in his room and went straight to the kitchen to start dinner. He had the gentle company of the pharaoh's spirit while he kept house, putting a little smile back on his face by the time Grandpa Muto closed up shop and came upstairs to join him for dinner. They knelt at table together, discussing what had happened over their respective days, until Yugi found a convenient opening to bring up the special day. "You know, Grandpa," he said as casually as he could, "tomorrow night is the full moon…"

"Is it?" Grandpa blinked curiously at him. "I hadn't noticed." He grinned comically. "My, the months are just flying by. Fall has only just started but it feels like winter is right behind."

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi chuckled. "You remember…the ritual?"

"Oh yes! The pharaoh." Grandpa's look became thoughtful. "Come to think of it, I must not have been paying attention last month at the full moon either. I don't remember him being here."

"Well," Yugi stammered, deciding to completely gloss it over, "since I don't have class, we're going to do the ritual so Yami can spend some time on the outside. I hope you don't mind?"

Grandpa Muto smiled again. "That's fine. I told you, he's welcome here any time he's able to come out of the Puzzle. Are you having any troubles with the ritual?"

"No, no. It's really easy," Yugi assured. "I don't mind sticking my finger, it's such a little thing to have to do. Thanks, Grandpa," he added with a beaming smile. "I've been so busy with school, I haven't had a lot of time to pay attention to Yami. I'd like him to be able to have a good day." He picked up his bowl to fish out the last soba noodles hiding at the bottom. "Is there anything you need me to do? I haven't made any plans to see any of my friends, my day is open so far. Yami and I can take care of anything you need, first."

"Well, I'll have to think about it," his grandfather pondered. "Perhaps you can run some errands for me, but I won't take up all of the pharaoh's day. You should take him somewhere fun."

"It's supposed to rain," Yugi complained. "I don't know, maybe we'll find something to do here. Oh! Can I have Joey and Tristan over?"

"As long as you three…er, four, don't make a mess," Grandpa chuckled.

"I haven't asked if they're busy, yet. But if they can come over, we'll be good. I promise." Yugi smiled cheerfully and went back to his dinner, figuring if he finished and got his homework done, there would be time to sneak into the Puzzle. It was a selfish desire, he knew, especially so close to the ritual, but he wanted to see Yami. The trouble was, no matter what his intentions, he had a suspicion that once they were face to face, both of them would forget about serious matters like discussing how to reveal their secret. It always happened.

One more day, and it was time again. Unfortunately, Joey had to work on Saturday and Tristan had a family obligation, so Yugi and Yami had no one to hang out with but each other. Cloudy skies obscured the full moon when Yugi knelt in his room to perform the ritual, but it wasn't the moon's light, simply its phase which triggered the shadow magic, so everything worked properly. As long as his grandfather was asleep and not likely to disturb them, the pair figured it safe enough to stay up for a while and make love, at least for as long as Yugi could stay awake. Classes and homework had drained much of his energy, and the ritual on top of that, so they only got in one quick round before he wrapped himself around Yami's slender body and fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. He had trailed off in the middle of a sentence, even, and Yami laid quietly waiting for him to gather his thoughts and finish, but after a moment or two of nothing, he had to turn his head and look down at Yugi to find out what had silenced him. A faint smile crossed his face as he found his lover fast asleep in his arms, lips barely parted for breath, the slightest flutter of eyelashes telling of the dreams he was beginning to descend into. Yami thought it the most beautiful sight of the evening, so far, and pressed a soft kiss to Yugi's forehead before settling down to sleep beside him. He was not very tired, yet, so he laid awake for a long time just watching Yugi sleep, pondering many things while lulled into a peaceful satisfaction by life, sex, and now the joy of simply holding his slumbering sweetheart in corporeal arms. The pharaoh had to wonder, before finally drifting off himself, how in the world the boisterous, fidgety youth with such boundless energy could sleep so soundly, hardly even twitching a muscle all night.

A tentative rap at his door woke Yugi in the late morning, as his grandpa just walked past and knocked to alert him that it was time to get up, even for lazy university students with the day off. Had he tried to come in, Grandpa Muto would have found the door locked, but he was only passing through on his way to make coffee and go open the game shop. After a moment or two lying there, Yugi understood why he hadn't naturally woken up any earlier. The room was semi dark yet, thanks to the rain clouds completely blocking the sun, and the soft patter of raindrops against the skylight was as soothing as a lullaby. Not to mention, he was rather warm and comfortable in the cocoon of blankets and pharaoh that had him wrapped up nicely. He hadn't moved at all during the night, finding himself waking in the same position as he last remembered, mostly on his side with his arms around Yami, their cheeks pressed together as they slept. Yugi lay for a while longer just savoring the moment, blinking himself slowly awake and listening to the rain fall. Eventually, the shift of his head woke Yami, and both smiled at each other without comment when they each realized the other was awake. The pharaoh gave a rumbling sigh and tilted his head to kiss his lover good morning. Yugi chuckled faintly. "Hi."

Yami smiled fondly. "This waking up next to you will never cease to delight me."

Yugi smiled back and murmured under his breath, hugging himself more tightly against his lover's chest and nuzzling him. "I just wish I didn't have to get up. I could lay here with you all day…all nice and warm…"

"Considering you fell asleep before you could get dressed." Yami shifted his head and squinted up at the skylight, discovering the current weather conditions for himself. "Ah. It's raining."

"I know. I could hear it," Yugi breathed. "It's such a nice sound. Makes me just want to go back to sleep."

Yami kissed him again, on the bridge of his nose. "Something tells me, we're not going to be allowed such a luxury."

"No," Yugi moaned. "I heard Grandpa knock. We should probably get up."

They laid there a few minutes more, and then Yugi finally acted on his own suggestion, reluctantly pulling himself out of a warm, snuggly embrace and rolling over to work his way out of the blankets. He had never gotten into his pajamas, so he didn't bother with them at all and simply searched out some underwear and the bathrobe that had been tossed on the floor. Yami lay in bed a while longer, content to watch him, while his mind grew alert and reminded him that today was supposed to be a big day. As expected, they never talked about how to spring the news of their relationship on Grandpa Muto, but as he lay there watching Yugi, enjoying the sight of a supple young body and innocent, smiling face, the pharaoh told himself that it was probably useless trying to plan such a thing. They had gotten as far as deciding to do it at dinner, when food and relaxation put Grandpa into a good mood, but then it would simply take the right opening, the right moment suddenly appearing in the conversation at table. Yami did not want to disturb Yugi's contentment by reminding him of all this, so he kept his mouth shut and simply wormed his way out of the warm bedding, allowing his younger half to go take a shower while he looked for something to wear that might fit him.

Shortly after, Yugi bounced eagerly down the stairs into the game shop with Yami following at a more casual pace. "Morning, Grandpa!" he called out upon seeing Mr. Muto standing behind the counter.

Grandpa looked up and smiled at him. "There you are. Taking it easy this morning?"

Yugi grinned sheepishly. "It's just so easy to want to stay in bed when it's raining out. We'll have to take an umbrella – now what did you want me to do?"

Grandpa Muto fished around and gave him a bank card and a list. "If you boys don't mind. I need you to go to the market, just get what's on the list. And then stop at the bookstore for my magazines?" he added with a hopeful grin.

Yugi rolled his eyes, but smiled. "All right, Grandpa. We'll go take care of this now, I don't mind."

"It's a little chilly out there," Grandpa warned, "take your jackets. And yes, an umbrella."

Yugi waved to acknowledge the advice as he went back upstairs, towing Yami by the sleeve as he lingered a moment to say hello to Yugi's grandfather. The only spare jacket they found that would fit Yami happened to be Yugi's old blue school jacket, but as Yami had worn it plenty of times, he didn't mind. Yugi threw on his coat and dug an umbrella out of the closet that would cover both of them, and they were off into the rainy morning. The skies were dark enough that some streetlights remained on, and the rain came down at a steady pace, keeping it cold and damp. Yami was tickled to see that his breath fogged in the chill air, making Yugi giggle as he linked arms with his partner so they could both stay dry under the colorful umbrella. They figured to hit the bookstore first, as Yugi looked at the shopping list and realized there were a few things on it that should get home to be refrigerated right away. That way, they could take their time and browse before picking up the requested magazines and making their next stop. Yugi wanted to see what was new in manga, and considered checking gaming magazines for Duel Monsters updates. They splashed through a crosswalk and hurried into the warm, brightly-lit confines of the corner bookstore nearest Kame, where Yugi took down the umbrella and instead clasped his lover's hand to guide him along. Yami was content to be tugged anywhere by the hand, realizing with just a glance around that he was perfectly able to read all the signs and book displays. Apparently, being bonded with Yugi's mind allowed such information to have sunk into his brain automatically. Yugi had to let go of him in order to pick up books, tucking the dripping umbrella under his arm, but the pharaoh didn't wander far. He was curious about what he saw, and now and then picked up something to read it more closely, but he stayed within arm's reach of his companion so they could share observations with each other. Yugi thumbed threw a few different volumes of manga, not finding any of them interesting, and then hit the magazine rack. Before picking out the ones his grandpa wanted, he grabbed a gaming magazine that had something about Duel Monsters screaming from the cover. "Oh, it's just the new card lines coming out," he reported with some disappointment. "I already knew about those."

Yami came over and curiously peered over his shoulder. "New cards? Does it show any of them?"

"I don't think so…" Yugi paged back and forth over the mini-spread about Duel Monsters. "No, they don't even have a list of what cards are going to be available. That's old news, I know the new lines are being released because Grandpa got the information on the shipments weeks ago." He grinned sneakily. "We should be getting them in next week. I'll get first look at them."

"That will be very interesting," Yami remarked. "We should see if there's any we can use."

"I really like our deck the way it is," Yugi mused, putting the magazine back. "But I do have that second deck, now, the Pyro deck. Hey!" he said with sudden brightness. "Maybe we should make you a deck of your own! Then you and I can duel anytime we want."

The pharaoh smiled coolly. "We haven't dueled against each other since our first day like this."

"What do you think?" Yugi turned to face him, grinning up at him. "You want to take my second deck and make it yours? Put in any cards you want, so we can play each other?"

"Sure." Yami cocked his head curiously. "It could be fun. I'm willing to give it a try."

"I have a lot of spares you can look through, and then we can see what else is coming out." Yugi returned to the magazine rack, perusing it in search of what he had been sent for. "Not to mention, I have that alternate Dark Magician card I won from Arcana in the Battle City tournament. You can have that, I never put it in a deck because my first Dark Magician means so much to me."

"Perhaps I will take it," Yami said thoughtfully, his attention elsewhere. "Arcana disrespected his Magician, but I would honor him and treat him better."

Yugi reached to take a volume of crossword puzzles from the rack, so long as he was still in the gaming section, and then stepped aside to the popular entertainment magazines. With a heavy sigh, he stared at the variety of garish magazine covers, splashed with lots of exclamation points and the sorts of colors not found in nature as they tried to grab the reader and make them look inside for information and photos of celebrities. "I feel so dumb looking at these," he complained under his breath. "I'm just going to pick one and hope he likes it."

Yami gazed at him, perplexed, as he reached out and nabbed one with cutely-grinning female pop stars on the cover. "Your grandpa wants a magazine like that?"

"Don't ask," Yugi grumbled, hiding it underneath the crossword puzzles as he went to the counter and slid them to the clerk.

The two of them crowded back under the shelter of the umbrella as they continued on from there, the magazines hidden safely in a plastic shopping bag that bounced against Yugi's side as he kept his arm drawn in close to hold the umbrella. His other arm was snaked tightly around Yami's, their hands clasped and resting against the pharaoh's shoulder as they walked, quietly pleased with themselves. All the trees lining the sidewalks on their path were brilliant with fall color, though muted by the rain which left the falling leaves stuck fast to the pavement as if with glue. The longer walk to the market left their pant legs rather wet from puddles, but Yami seemed not to mind in the least – until he realized the boots he wore were not waterproof either. He willingly took the umbrella from Yugi and carried it for them as the young one concentrated on picking up everything on the shopping list, throwing in a box of coconut cookies for himself. Walking through the market, observing people, reading signs, watching Yugi do this mundane task, held a strange fascination for Yami. Having always been, according to his short memory, a spirit housed within the Puzzle, he had been everywhere with Yugi, but never in a position to interact with his surroundings. Yugi chattered with him as they walked, idly commenting on the list and whether he should add anything to it besides cookies. At one point, after depositing something in the shopping basket, Yugi turned to his partner and blinked up at him. "I never even asked if you liked or disliked anything," he realized. "You have a say in this too, you know."

Yami smiled kindly. "So far, I can't say as I've disliked anything I've eaten. Though, I'm not so sure I want to indulge in very many spicy things," he added suspiciously.

Yugi laughed at him as he continued down the aisle. "That's okay. I like spicy food, but it's not for everyone. Remember, if you don't like something, just tell me. You're out of the Puzzle, so I can't read your mind." He glanced back at the pharaoh following him with a cute smile. "I want you to be happy, and enjoy everything about being alive."

Yami slid a hand onto his shoulder, caressing him gently. "Discovering something I don't like is still part of being alive."

"Hm. I guess you're right."

They wrapped up the shopping errand and loaded their arms with the bags, leaving it to Yami to hold the umbrella for both of them as they headed back out into the rain. It hadn't let up at all since leaving home, drumming steadily on the umbrella and splashing on the sidewalk around them. Their conversation faltered as they walked home, keeping their attention on where they stepped and staying under the umbrella as much as they could. The pharaoh only carried one bag, and holding the umbrella for his lover made him step a little to the side where the rain could dribble off the edge of the umbrella and into his hair. A couple of blocks from home, he suddenly got an idea as they paused on a corner waiting for the light. Once they had crossed, he gestured to Yugi with the umbrella handle. "Can you hold this?"

"I think so…" Yugi shifted the bags until one was dangling from his arm, in order to be able to take the umbrella. "What are you doing?"

Yami chuckled and stepped swiftly out from under the shelter, tilting his head up and back to feel the rain on his face. Yugi started and squeaked, "Hey! Get back here! You're gonna get soaked!"

"Maybe I want to," the pharaoh laughed, stretching out his arms. The plastic bag in his fist was closed tight enough to protect its contents, but he was another story. He started away at a brisk pace, freely letting the rain fall on his head and shoulders, leaving big, dark spots on his blue jacket. Yugi scrambled to keep up with him, finding after a minute of this that he wasn't going to catch his lover and put him back under the umbrella. He sighed in exasperation and just followed along, inwardly amused that Yami wanted to walk in the rain though his overlying instincts wanted to scold him for getting wet and maybe catching cold. Yami dashed the last half a block to the door with a laugh, glad to find Yugi coming up behind him also laughing as he fumbled with the umbrella. They darted inside where it was safe and warm, and Yami shook his head violently. He was rather wet but not soaked through, and Yugi squealed as he was showered with raindrops from his lover's hair. Yami smiled breathlessly at him. "Come, let's put these away," he implored.

"And get you a towel and some dry clothes," Yugi sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"That was fun." Yami smiled in delight. "I wanted to feel the rain on my face."

"Yeah, but now you're wet," Yugi groused as he started up the back stairs, "and I'm pretty sure in a minute or two you'll be cold, too."

"I already am," the pharaoh admitted. "But it's an interesting feeling."

"Yeah. Interesting." Yugi shook his head and brought the bags into the kitchen, taking a few minutes to put everything away properly before turning to attend to his drenched lover. Yami had wiped the water from his face with his coat sleeve, but as he helped Yugi, he gave a little shiver at the feel of the chill rain seeping through his jacket and the bottoms of his pants legs. Even his socks were damp from failing to avoid puddles. Yugi just muttered, "Come on," and pulled him along to the bedroom, leaving the bag from the bookstore on the table in the living room as they crossed through.

Yugi fetched a towel as Yami stripped out of the jacket and his pants and socks, but when he reached to take the towel, Yugi smirked and gestured for him to come closer. Yami obeyed, and bent his head to allow Yugi to dry him off. The young one ruffled his hair until it fell back into place, and then wrapped the towel around his shoulders, enfolding him in warmth. "You just sit down," he ordered with a smile. "I'll bring you something else to wear."

Yami smiled back and sat down on the edge of the bed, running the towel briefly along his arms and legs to make sure he was merely cold and not wet. Yugi also needed to change his socks, but first he brought his lover fresh jeans and socks. "Thank you," the pharaoh purred. "Perhaps you're right. I'll wait for a warm rain next time."

"It's cold out there," Yugi said warningly. "It's fall. Pretty soon it'll be winter, and maybe we'll get snow instead of rain."

Yami glanced up in interest as Yugi tugged on dry socks and picked up the rest of the clothing to toss in the laundry. He vaguely remembered seeing snow through Yugi's eyes before. "Does it snow much, here?"

"Not really," Yugi said. "We're kind of far south. But we do still get a little, through the winter. Most of the time it just rains, or is cloudy but nothing happens. Kind of dreary."

Yami smiled wistfully at him. "I'd like to see snow."

Yugi smiled back, and then winked. "But you're going to bundle up, first."

They both laughed, and then Yami got up, toweling off his hair one more time to be sure and then leaving the room to go and put it where it belonged. Yugi allowed him to take care of it himself, drifting into the living room instead. The pharaoh found him there, making sure the magazines had not gotten wet, and softly padded up to him. "You should tell your grandfather we're back," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Yugi and snuggling him.

"I'm sure he heard us come in," Yugi demurred, turning to embrace his partner. Yami stepped back and sat down on the couch, and Yugi came along, seating himself astride the pharaoh's lap. "And if not," he added more quietly, "let's give him a few minutes."

"As you wish," Yami purred, catching Yugi and settling him comfortably on top of him, where they could sit and gaze at each other and kiss. And they certainly did, slinking arms around each other and leaning in for a long series of soft, heated kisses. All notions of the cold outside disappeared as they melted into each other, brushing their lips together and gradually sinking deeper, as Yugi parted his lips in invitation and Yami's tongue slid delicately inside to stroke him. The move raised a tiny moan in Yugi's throat, and he clutched desperately at Yami's shirt as the kiss persisted without any sign of stopping.

When Yami finally broke for breath, he lifted a hand and brushed it tenderly across Yugi's cheek, turning his head to be able to look into his eyes and savor the wanton, eager look on his youthful face. Yugi shyly glanced down, from the pharaoh's lips and mouth to his neck, and further down to the glimpse of his chest peeking from the collar of his shirt, and smiled a little to himself. Yami continued to brush his cheek with light fingertips, cupping his face and tilting it just-so to kiss him tenderly, tracing his lips expertly across Yugi's, nibbling, sweetly teasing him and encouraging him to return the favor. Yugi certainly did, starting with a number of small, inquisitive kisses to his lips before pressing more firmly, sliding his arms over the pharaoh's shoulders to settle in for what could be a long make-out session. A testing tongue across his lips prompted Yugi to open his mouth again, accepting the intrusion and wrestling back, probing his lover's mouth in wondrous exploration. Yami moaned deeply at the taste, his hand more steadily cupping Yugi's cheek to keep them in close contact. Neither of them heard the step on the stair, but a hoarse shout tore them away from each other: "Yugi!"

With a gasp, Yugi looked up sharply, over Yami's shoulder and the back of the couch to the doorway that led down into the game shop. There stood his grandfather, arms outspread to catch himself on the frame of the door, staring with wide, shocked eyes at the sight of the two young men in each other's arms kissing with abandon. Yugi's heart within his chest froze like ice. "Grandpa!" he whispered in fear.

Solomon Muto let go of the door and leaned against it, clutching a hand to his chest. Both Yugi and Yami stared back at him, their eyes full of worry, though they couldn't find the strength to pry themselves apart and so just sat there, Yugi straddling Yami's lap, their lips still wet and hot. Grandpa noticed everything, the way they sat, they way they held each other, and could only blink in silent shock. After a minute or two in which no one twitched a muscle, he moved slightly to come into the room. "I…I need to sit down," he muttered, his hand still splayed over his racing heart.

Yugi finally snapped out of his paralysis, sliding off Yami's lap and getting to his feet but hesitating there. Grandpa staggered over to the nearest chair and plunked down, staring absently at the floor as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Clasping his hands together fearfully before him, Yugi took one small step towards his grandfather in concern. "Grandpa?" he wondered in a very small voice.

Grandpa Muto blinked steadily, rousing himself from the temporary blankness brought on by the nasty surprise. The slightest frown creased his forehead as he focused on Yugi's timid figure standing before him. "Yugi," he said, very quietly, "you had better explain this."

Yugi wrapped his arms uncomfortably around himself. "Um…well…you see, Grandpa…"

"Yugi," Yami said gently, pushing himself to the edge of his seat as if to get up. "Maybe I can help…"

"No," Yugi breathed, raising a hand to halt him. "This is my responsibility. I'll…I'll take care of it." Yami nodded and sat back, watching intently with furrowed brow. Yugi took a deep breath to try and pluck up his courage, staring at the floor instead of his grandfather's serious face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," he began, his voice trembling. "I didn't know how to, I didn't tell anybody for a long time. Yami…Yami and I have a relationship, we have for a while, way before we ever found out about the ritual." He spoke rapidly, trying to get everything out before his fear could choke off his words. "He loves me, and I love him, and…and we don't care if it's weird because he's a spirit, we just love each other with all our hearts and we want to be together." The more he spoke, and the more he raised his eyes to study his grandfather's completely stony expression, the more tears began to rise in Yugi's eyes, but he swallowed them as best he could as he desperately tried to explain. "It has nothing to do with the ritual, we loved each other way before that, but I…I didn't know how to admit it. I didn't want you to be upset with me. I just love him so much and I don't want it to end. Please don't be angry with me!" he concluded with a panicked cry.

Yami gazed at him with a pained look, wishing there were something he could add but wisely staying silent. Yugi sniffled back his tears, though he still visibly trembled as he waited for a reaction. Grandpa Muto still looked only at Yugi, though the blank, solemn expression began to soften after a moment. He regarded his grandson's meek posture and the tears glimmering in his violet eyes, and with a sigh, let the faintest hint of a smile dawn on his face. "Why didn't you want to tell me that you were in love and happy?" he asked gently.

Yugi caught his breath with a little gasp, lifting his head to see that his grandpa wasn't angry. It was a ray of hope, but it only made the tears rush even faster to his eyes. "I was afraid," he admitted in a whisper. "I didn't know what you would say. Not because he's a spirit…but…because we're both boys. I didn't want you to hate me."

A painful frown darkened Mr. Muto's face again. "Yugi, I'm disappointed that you didn't trust me," he said patiently. "I wouldn't hate you for such a silly reason. You should know by now that I wouldn't be mad at you to find something like that out."

"But…" Yugi sniffled. "We've never talked about it. I didn't know. Your generation…has a different view of…"

Grandpa closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, many people my age do have issues with homosexuality," he said plainly, not stumbling over the word at all like his grandson. "I understand why you would be afraid to tell me. This sort of news is rather momentous."

"I'm sorry," Yugi whimpered, tightening his arms around himself. Then, he felt Yami's hand, warm and gentle, alight on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how…"

"I can see that," Grandpa said understandingly. "Actually, I'm quite glad I've never had to lecture you about tolerance and bigotry. I've tried to raise you to be kind and accepting of all people, no matter how different they might seem. Even though we never had a reason to sit down and have a talk, you've turned out so generous and good-spirited, it warms my heart." He gave another deep sigh and sat back in the chair, relaxing somewhat. "I'm not like others of my generation, Yugi. I don't have a problem with same-sex relationships – particularly not those of my beloved grandson."

It took all Yugi had not to break down sobbing in relief right there, but his knees went weak and he sank to the floor, reaching to touch the hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. Yami knelt down beside him, refraining from any further physical affection until this conversation stabilized. Yugi lifted his gaze timidly. "You don't?"

Grandpa Muto made a thoughtful face. "Have I ever told you about your great-uncle Jimi?"

Yugi shook his head. "He was gay?"

"No, he wasn't," Grandpa replied, "but he had a friend who was. Oh, this was far back in my younger days. Jimi was my older brother, you know. He was friends with a very nice gentleman he met in the service, during the war. Back then, it was even more taboo to be gay, you know. Particularly if you were in the military."

Yugi nodded absently. "Did Great-Uncle know?"

"I think so," Solomon mused. "I certainly did, his friend was such a nice person and trusted me enough to tell me. It was the first time I had met anyone like that, it really opened my eyes. It taught me when I was very young, that love has no boundaries." He smiled wistfully as he remembered his youth and family decades ago. "He told the best stories, too, about what he and my brother did in the war. It's such a tragedy, he was killed in Korea in the fifties and I never got to hear any more of his stories."

"Oh…" Yugi's expression saddened. "I'm sorry, Grandpa."

"It's all right. You see? Not everyone as old as me is so uptight." He gestured for Yugi to come closer, and then clasped his hands peacefully in his lap as his grandson got to his feet and stumbled over to the chair. Grandpa fixed him with a firm, pleasant look that could barely be called a smile. "If it's what makes you happy, then I have no problem. Are you happy, Yugi?"

Through his tears, a brilliant smile broke out unexpectedly on Yugi's lips. "I'm so happy, Grandpa," he murmured. "I love Yami with all my heart and soul. I can't imagine being without him. It's not a crush, I swear…this is real."

Grandpa Muto finally shot a direct look at Yami, who had risen to his feet but remained standing helplessly a few feet away. "And you," he said sternly. "Do you love my Yugi just as much?"

"With every fiber of my being," Yami said without hesitation. "It wasn't my intention to hide this from you, either. Yugi has struggled for so long with how to break the news to you." He managed a wry smile. "We were going to do it later, over dinner."

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way," Yugi added quickly. "I'm sorry, Grandpa."

"Yes, it was quite the shock," Grandpa admitted. "Honestly, Yugi, I never expected such a twist out of you. I thought you liked girls."

"I still do," Yugi said uncertainly, "in theory. But I've never met one that I've loved as much as I love Yami. I didn't stop to think that he was a guy, not until after we'd gotten together…" He looked away, a hint of a blush rising in his round cheeks. "Though I guess the thought didn't exactly turn me off, either…"

"And this was…before the ritual, you say?"

"Way before," Yugi nodded.

"How long?"

"Um…Battle City?"

Grandpa Muto's eyes flew wide. "That was ages ago! You mean to tell me you've been in love all this time and you didn't tell me?"

Yugi held out his hands entreatingly. "I didn't tell anyone! Really, Grandpa, what would you have said if I came to you while I was still in high school and told you that I fell in love with Yami, even though he was just a spirit inside the Puzzle?"

"Hm. Good point." Solomon stroked his bristly moustache thoughtfully. "It is a bit strange, but…considering what this world can be like, maybe it's for the best. I can think of much worse you could be involved in, going looking for love." He closed his eyes, growing solemn again. "I always knew there would come a time when you needed to go your way, and step out into the world, where I wouldn't be able to protect you any longer. Such is life; I knew it when I watched my son grow up and get married, and I knew I would have to do it all over again when you got to be this age. I can't keep you from going out and experiencing life any longer. These are your choices to make, Yugi, your happiness to find. I think I will feel much better about you being with Yami than with any other strange men – or women – you could meet who might break your heart."

A true smile finally found its way onto Yugi's face. "You're really not upset?"

Grandpa grinned back. "I'm really not upset. I think my heart's finally calmed down from the initial shock," he added with a wry look.

"Sorry about that," Yugi stammered, blushing. "I didn't know you were coming up."

"I thought I heard the door. I closed down for the lunch hour, I thought I would come eat with you, but it looks like we've taken up most of that time."

"I'm sorry," Yami added, stepping cautiously over to join them. "That would be our fault."

"No, no, don't even think of it." Grandpa pushed himself out of the chair and just patted Yugi on the shoulder, though he glanced at the pharaoh as he came to them. "I dare say it's about time you told me. You two don't have to hide from me any longer. If you want to have a little kiss, don't think you're offending me." He gave Yugi a warning look. "Discretion, however, is a good thing."

"Don't worry Grandpa," Yugi hurriedly said, "we won't make out in front of you. That's for in private. Um…" He clasped his hands behind his back and looked nervously away. "…you do understand that this means I…I'm not a virgin anymore."

Grandpa's expression did not change, though the exact sentiment was unreadable. "I figured it would be so, by the time you got to be this age," he said heavily.

"Yami was my first," Yugi blurted out. "The first time he came out of the Puzzle. He's my only."

Grandpa Muto looked from him to the pharaoh, who held his gaze maturely and just nodded in confirmation. "Ah," Grandpa said. "Well, that's not so bad. I suppose that explains the ritual to give you a body being so important."

"We do take advantage of it," Yami demurely admitted. "However, our relationship is not merely physical. The physical is rather secondary. Our love runs as deep as our souls, and we would love each other just as much if we could no longer conduct the ritual and had to go back to our spiritual connection."

Solomon pondered his explanation and nodded after a moment. "Then, I approve…so long as you look after my boy. Be good to him, and don't let anything happen to him."

"I will," the pharaoh vowed, letting his arm wrap protectively around Yugi's waist. "Yugi is my soulmate. Considering all the pain I cause him simply by being part of his life, I feel it is my responsibility to care for him…to cherish him for as long as I exist." The two shared a glance and a smile, warm and loving.

Grandpa took a deep breath and let it out slowly, so that he could feel able to smile again. The light of joy and love in Yugi's eyes was unmistakable, he didn't know how he could have overlooked it for so long. The way the pair gazed at each other, he knew they meant what they said. "That sounds like a promise I can live with."

Yugi sighed with obvious relief. "I'm so stupid," he lamented. "I can't believe how scared I was that you wouldn't understand. I should have known better."

"Oh, Yugi…" The elder Muto shook his head. "Given the state of the world today, I'm not surprised." He patted his grandson on the shoulder again. "You can stop worrying about me now. I like Yami. He's a good companion for you. And, I guess I can trust him with the other part, if I must." He fixed the youth with a rather grandfatherly eye. "You're being safe, right? Or do we have to have that talk, too?"

"Um…" Yugi glanced away again. "Well, considering Yami's body is brand new every time we perform the ritual, and I haven't ever been with anyone else…"

It took a moment for the thought to cross Solomon's mind, and when it did, he quickly waved a hand as if to banish any mental images. "Yes, I see your point," he said hastily. "Well, as long as you know about it, and have talked about it. Just be careful, is all."

Yugi grinned, and squirmed happily as he felt Yami's arm around him tighten to bring him into a closer embrace. "We are," he promised. "Always. We'll be good though, Grandpa." He blushed all over again. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We'll behave ourselves."

"Very well, then." Out of instinct Grandpa checked his watch, and then clapped a hand to his head in exasperation. "So much for my lunch hour. I'll just have to grab something quick, for now." He eyed them both briefly. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Yugi shook his head no. "Joey has to work and Tristan can't come over. It's just us."

"Well. You two can do as you like, as long as you do me one favor." He eyed Yugi sternly. "Dinner, the three of us. As a family."

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. Yami stood aside looking contrite and amazed, and a little embarrassed. "Sure," Yugi agreed. "I'll cook, I'll make a huge dinner and we can all be together."

Grandpa turned to pass through the kitchen before going back down to the shop, but as he did, he remembered one other thing. "Did you get my magazines?"

Yugi presented him with the bag that had been on the table. Grandpa Muto rifled through the contents, his eyes lighting up. "Oo, you got one with Yoko Ishida on the cover," he cooed. "Good choice, my boy." He disappeared into the kitchen, and Yugi and Yami were still just standing there giving each other goofy smiles when he passed back through, taking the popular magazine along with his lunch back downstairs to the game shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 5

"I can't believe it," Yugi said over the phone as he sprawled on the couch on his stomach. "It went so much better than I expected."

"I told you, you didn't have anything to worry about," Joey chided him from the other end, where he ambled around his flat looking for a book he needed for class. "Didn't I say that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yugi sighed. It was a day later, Yami was back in the Puzzle as usual and Yugi was taking the time to get Joey caught up on the developments before the weekend ended and they would see each other back in class. He figured Joey would want to know how it had gone – enlightening Grandpa Muto about his relationship – especially since it hadn't happened quite the way he had planned. Naturally, Joey was quite pleased to find out that his best friend's worst fears had not come true and all was well. "He did say, after we talked a while," Yugi went on, "that he's surprised he didn't figure it out sooner. And he's got a point…Yami's been sleeping in my room every time he comes out of the Puzzle and I never once came out to get a spare blanket so he could sleep on the floor."

"Eh, well, when you don't expect that somebody you know so well swings both ways, that kind of explanation doesn't just pop into your mind," Joey reasoned. "So you're all good? Totally in the clear?"

"Well, I didn't tell him the real reason I went over to your place last month," Yugi said sheepishly, "but other than that…yeah. He trusts Yami, and he doesn't have a problem with us being together. I think if anything is hard for him to understand, it's how a spirit like Yami could be capable of carrying on this kind of relationship."

"Yeah, it's a little weird, as things go," Joey said airily. "But not so weird for you. It's just another day in the life and times of Yugi Muto." Joey finally found the book he was hunting for underneath a pizza box and wiped it across his jeans just in case before depositing it in his backpack. "So what's next? Back to class, back to the grind…"

"Guess so," Yugi sighed, resting his chin on his fist. "Midterms are coming up pretty soon, aren't they? And Yami's visit next month comes on a weekday…I'll have to wait and see if I can skip class or if he'll have to come along with me. I can't miss any tests."

"We should take him someplace cool," Joey mused. "Take him out, for once. Have you guys even been on a real date, yet?"

"Well, yeah," Yugi replied, thinking back. "Though…not recently. I mean, we went out to lunch that one day, but we met Duke…and before that we were at the beach with everybody…hmm." He frowned. "Come to think of it, we haven't done anything that could be considered a date since I took him to dinner on his first day out."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Joey said suggestively. "Don't even worry about me. You two just go out and have a date. You got nothin' and no one standing in the way of being regular old boyfriends now."

Yugi began to smile again, rolling over onto his back and crossing his ankles over the arm of the couch. "You know, maybe you're right. We spend so much time together but we haven't really gone 'out.' I've wanted so much to have a real date, all romantic and stuff…"

"You don't have to hide from anyone anymore," Joey agreed. "You should go someplace nice, with candles and flowers and all…"

Yugi smirked at the ill-concealed snide tone creeping into his friend's voice. "Now, Joey," he playfully scolded, "there's no sense getting jealous now."

"Who's jealous?" Joey snorted. "You can't fool me, I know you're a big sap deep down inside, or not so deep down. You like all that lovey-dovey stuff."

"Maybe I do." Yugi smiled up at the ceiling, stretching out the arm that wasn't holding the phone. "And someday you'll find out that it's not so bad. Besides…" He paused to listen, to make sure Grandpa wasn't in the room, and then lowered his voice. "…when Yami's sweet to me, and holds my hand and kisses me in that romantic way…it gets me excited."

Joey laughed sneakily. "Now I get you," he teased.

"I'd tell you what he did to me last night, before he returned to the Puzzle, but you don't want details."

"Maybe later." Joey finally finished putting away his schoolbooks and plopped onto his couch, looking at the clock. "Aw, man. It got really late. I guess I should go if I want sleep."

"Yeah, I guess. See you in class tomorrow."

Mid-term exams came upon them in the closing days of October, requiring Yugi to spend much of his time at home closed away in his room studying or working. Late nights and too much thinking left him drained of energy and too tired to properly succumb to the trance that would allow him entry into the Puzzle, the few times he tried he simply fell asleep first. Yami assured him that it was all right, they now had the embodiment ritual to placate their need to be together and didn't necessarily have to meet in the Puzzle in between, but Yugi still felt a little bad about not being able to make time to get away and lavish his partner with affection. At least the nights he sat up late studying, he had the pharaoh's spirit there with him, a comforting presence enfolding him in the quiet reassurance that he could get through this, so long as he stayed strong and didn't give up on himself. They thought about having Yami quiz Yugi on his facts for some tests, but unfortunately, the nature of the bond between their minds meant that Yugi knew the answers as soon as Yami could think of them. The pharaoh settled for simply cheerleading, hovering close enough to watch what he did and encourage him when he needed it.

By the time November began, Domino City had turned from lush fall color to drab brown, the city crews even diligently removing all the fallen leaves that carpeted the sidewalks and parks with speckles of red and gold. Yugi still walked to Joey's every morning to catch the bus to the university, though now he had to button up his jacket and bundle himself against the chill. Both boys were finding it more difficult to spend much time outside of class together, and even Tristan had to cancel on them as his job required long hours out of him, and he was usually fairly exhausted when he got home. The one thing Yugi could say positively about school hitting full stride was that it excused him from having to work in the shop most nights. He looked forward to the full moon with renewed excitement, for he was starting to plan around Joey's idea of taking Yami out for an actual date, since the concept thrilled him. They rejected the option of going to the movies, as Yugi didn't want to sit for a couple of hours in the dark saying nothing, and cautiously hunted around for a nicer restaurant where they could be pretty sure no one would deny them a table based on their relationship. Joey insisted that a date meant they shouldn't bother trying to fit in a visit with any of their friends, so dropping by Duke's was out of the question. Yugi managed to do that once, anyway, before October was out, just to say hello and see all the new improvements his friend had been bragging about. In the end, the lovers agreed on a long walk, a visit to Domino Museum where the tablets from Egypt were still on display, and a nice dinner at a more upscale place, all completely by themselves. Yugi had been saving his money for these full-moon days, so as to treat his partner to anything he wanted. When he shyly mentioned to his grandfather that their plans included a real date, at last, not just "experiencing the world" for Yami's benefit, he found himself given a little extra in his allowance. Grandpa didn't say anything about it, except that Yugi had been working so hard on his exams and classes that it made up for not being able to man the game shop as often. Yugi was grateful, though even more so when his grandpa pretended to turn a deaf ear to the idea of skipping class for one special day.

The sun gleamed coldly through thin clouds as if through frosted glass, filtering through the bare branches of trees to sparkle on the corners of the Millennium Puzzle swinging around Yugi's neck. He and Yami walked hand in hand, snuggling close to keep each other warm in the brisk November afternoon, content to smile at one another and peacefully enjoy the company. Domino was certainly far less interesting to look at now that autumn had robbed it of its trees and flowers, but the weather was at least tolerable for people to be out and about. It never got truly cold, Yugi confessed, though there were occasional winter days when he refused to go out just because it was a little nippy. They had slept in and indulged each other in foreplay, but Yugi felt like saving the big fireworks for later at night, after they had returned from dinner and were so wrapped up in each other that lovemaking would be a natural next step. They were nearing the museum, which may not have been the most romantic of destinations, but considering the significance for both of them of the artifacts they were going to see, it felt right. Yami had grown quieter than usual throughout their leisurely walk, and as they passed the marble sign for Domino Museum of Art and History to mount the stairs, Yugi could feel his partner tense slightly. The tablets bearing witness to his life and history were on semi-permanent loan to the museum, perhaps because those who had provided them in the first place knew that the pharaoh dwelled now in Domino and it would be appropriate to keep them near him instead of in Egypt. Yami had seen them enough, as had Yugi at other times, but they had not been there together, nor lingered on the exhibit to see what else was there besides the giant stone carvings bearing their collective likeness. Once inside, they hung up their coats and meandered through the museum to the Egyptian collection, clasping hands once again out of need for the comfort and encouragement the tender touch provided. The first room of the exhibit was full of dioramas and models, dimensional snapshots of what researchers thought life was like in ancient times, how the temples and pyramids looked fully restored, that sort of thing. Smaller artifacts, shards of pottery and the like, populated the glass cases in between. Yugi peered at everything in interest, and then glanced up at the deeply thoughtful look on his partner's face. "This jogging anything in your memory?" he asked hopefully.

A flicker of pain registered amid the pensiveness. "No," Yami replied. "None of this is any more familiar to me than it would be to you."

"That's okay," Yugi said kindly. "I don't expect you to have a sudden revelation over some ivory beads and a pot. There's a lot more to look at…at the very least, you'll have some idea of what life might have been like for you."

"Much different than what it is now," Yami said dryly, mustering a smile for his lover as he moved on to the next display case.

Several high-ceilinged rooms connected by wide archways housed most of the exhibit, which increased in opulence as they passed through one by one. Soon, instead of pottery and old sandals, they beheld jewelry, implements, and other objects made of gold with jet, jade, and other precious stones. Sculptures, busts, and even a giant sarcophagus – empty now – stood in the last room before the long hallway that led to the stairs down to the special room where the stone tablets of the pharaoh were kept in climate-controlled safety. Yami took the time to look at all the pictures and smaller tablets framed along the hallway, curious about them but still not understanding a thing about them. He only recognized motifs from having seen them before in Yugi's lifetime, scarabs and hounds and other symbols that may have been much more important to him in his past life. Yugi was fascinated by much of it, and dragged his partner eagerly from one case to the next, talking enthusiastically about how each thing related to the other in the broader sense of Egyptian culture, at least what he knew of it. "Grandpa knows a lot more than I do," he confessed as they neared the end of the hall. "He's researched a lot, not just about games in ancient times. He told me he's pretty sure that you came before a lot of recorded history, which is why it's so hard to find out who you were…what your name was."

Yami turned a curious look on him. "Did he say what gave him that idea?"

"I don't know…something about, a shift in who Egyptians called their gods. Even I know, from school, that the more recent pharaohs that everybody knows about, like King Tut and all those, were considered gods. But you…" He started down the stairs into the refreshing cool of the special archive. "…seemed to have had other gods serving you. The three god cards…"

They emerged from the stairwell into the room, finding themselves immediately in the presence of three stone tablets more than twice their height, housed in thick glass cases to keep dust and inquisitive hands out. The first one on the far end was the one they were most interested in, with carvings of the three ancient gods hovering over a depiction of a long-past duel. Their clasped hands tightening around each other, Yugi and Yami headed straight for that one and paused before it, gazing up in awe. For the first time, Yugi was able to look back and forth between the pharaoh standing beside him and the one carved on the stone. Yami wore a faint smile as he looked up at the image before him. "No matter how many times I see this," he murmured, "it still amazes me. This stone is as old as I am."

"That's you," Yugi breathed. "My friends were quick to say it's me, but it's not, not really. Not when you still exist…"

The smile became a little more pronounced. "Yet, I believe our connection runs deep. There is a reason you look like me. The choice of vessel isn't random."

"It's so complex." Yugi raised a hand and gingerly touched the glass, wishing he could run his fingers along the lines that described the pharaoh's noble profile. "It's so amazing. Five thousand years ago, someone made this, just for you, and now here you are, able to see it again. And those gods are ours." He lifted his eyes further to the top of the tablet, where the three Egyptian gods now immortalized on cards stood, along with his Millennium Puzzle. "It makes me feel so…small."

Yami glanced at him curiously. "Small? Why is that?"

Yugi found himself staring at the Eye of the Puzzle at the top of the tablet. "Well," he murmured, "think about it. So much of human history has gone by since this carving was made, since you were pharaoh. I'm such a small drop in a vast ocean…and even though I'm chosen to be with you, I'm no epic heroic figure like this. There's so much of history behind me…and so much ahead of me."

The pharaoh let go of his hand and draped an arm around his shoulders instead, hugging him to his side. "And yet, who knows? Perhaps in another five thousand years, civilization will look back on images of our battles in the shadow realm and consider them as epic as we do the battle of sorcery shown here." His eyes wandered not over his own likeness, but that of the priest stationed opposite him, one hand raised in defiance. "If only Kaiba were not so adamant in his denial. I don't know what it is about having a connection to the past that scares him so, but his fear is what strangles his belief. We have no way of knowing whether I will need his help to destroy the shadow games…or whether he will give it if I do."

"I think he's just upset at the insinuation that he was ever second-best in anything," Yugi smirked. "He wouldn't want to be subservient to anyone, least of all you."

Yami chuckled quietly. "I hadn't thought of it that way. That's a good point." He smiled wryly at the priest-figure with his glowering eyes. "He's the one to whom everyone bows, here. But back then, he was my servant."

"Up until the point of whatever this stone tablet shows," Yugi admitted. "It looks like he went against you, for some reason."

"If only I knew what it was." Yami frowned thoughtfully. "I used to think that the semi-final round of the Battle City tournament was a replay of this moment in history, but now I'm not so sure. I have no doubt that the two are intricately related, but perhaps this tablet depicts more of an ongoing conflict, rather than a single particular event."

"Well, we certainly have an ongoing conflict with Kaiba right now," Yugi sighed, cuddling against Yami. They were alone in the archive, free to discuss their unique connection to the artifacts and be close to one another. "Though, I'd almost wish for a tournament to happen even if it means battling him and his attitude all over again. It would sure be a nice break from school."

The smile returned to his face as Yami turned away, pulling Yugi with him to go and look at the other two tablets. "The perils of reality, hm?"

"Having to worry about shadow games and people coming after the Puzzle may be hard," Yugi mused, "but at least it's never a dull moment." He looked up at the second tablet as they meandered in front of it, studying the story laid out row by row of monsters attacking and the Egyptian people fleeing or seeking help from their pharaoh and his servants. "Though, the next time there's trouble, I'll probably say the exact opposite."

An uneasy feeling stole through the pharaoh's heart as he followed his partner's gaze to the scenes of monsters storming innocent villages. "As peaceful as it is now," he said in a very low tone, "I know without a doubt that trouble will come. Perhaps not today, or next week or next month, but it will return. Holding three Millennium Items almost guarantees it."

Yugi scowled. "I wish I knew how the Ring got away from us. It had to have happened a while ago, I just checked up on them that one day and bam, it was gone. It's a good thing I didn't keep it with the others."

Yami shook his head slowly. "I should have expected that even though Marik gave it to us, it wouldn't stay with us. The Millennium Ring has an uncanny ability to make its way back to Bakura of its own accord, I doubt we would be able to hang onto it unless he were to give it to us himself."

"I haven't even seen him since school ended to ask him about it," Yugi said thoughtfully, turning away from the artifacts. "Though…he may not even know."

"I'm certain it's in his possession again," Yami said darkly. "Whether he knows how it got there or not. We'll just have to be on our guard in case the spirit of the Ring decides to come after the Rod and the Necklace as well."

"At least those are safe." Yugi glanced back to the first tablet, to the priest who opposed the pharaoh and the Millennium Rod in his fist. "You're right. Having those, now, means we're basically walking around with a big target on our heads for your enemies to follow. And who knows who else might be after the Items?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "If only Kaiba could let go of his stubbornness just enough to accept that he's the rightful owner of the Rod. He probably has super-secret vaults at KaibaCorp where it would be perfectly safe, no one would ever get it away from him." He turned curious eyes to his partner. "I wonder if that means he has shadow powers, too…"

"I don't know." Yami considered that he had witnessed Kaiba's desperation activate the power of the Rod at least twice, but he couldn't be sure what it meant. Seto Kaiba had to accept the Rod as his before he could tap into any latent powers that might be slumbering deep inside him, but the pharaoh was certain that was not going to happen anytime soon. He sighed long and gave Yugi's cheek a loving caress. "Come, I've seen enough. Though this stone carving is part of the secret of my past, and perhaps part of the key to unlocking it, it isn't helping me today."

"At least we got to see it together," Yugi enthused, willingly slinking up beside Yami and hooking an arm around his waist. "That's more than worth the visit."

Yami smiled in agreement as he slung his arm comfortably about Yugi's shoulders and walked with him back up the stairs to the rest of the museum. Out of curiosity, the pharaoh suggested they glance at some of the other exhibits, particularly the historical ones, for he wanted to know more about this land he now called home and the history that shaped Yugi's people. It wasn't very busy, for a weekday during the school year with no classes taking field trips, so they took their time and wandered upstairs to look at perfectly-preserved suits of samurai armor and mannequins draped in centuries-old delicate silk kimono. The afternoon was wearing on by the time they went to collect their coats and return to the chill outdoors, Yugi regaling Yami with a few old traditions and legends he knew as they descended the stairs and walked across the museum campus, where sidewalks criss-crossed the muddy grounds and bare-limbed trees stretched toward the pale sky.

It was an odd coincidence that the lovers' discussion turned briefly to Bakura, for at the very same moment, he was stalking across the park that lay across the street from the Domino Museum, hands thrust deep in his coat pockets for warmth. With his head bowed, a sheaf of silvery hair hid his eyes, though his attention was not so much on where he was going. It wasn't gentle, brown-eyed Ryou out for this walk, no, the spirit of the Millennium Ring had taken over his mind and sent him looking for the source of the unsettling disturbance he could sense deep inside. Ryou had been out on the town when the strange feeling came across him, a feeling that awoke the presence of the dark spirit and made him curious enough to want to find out what was causing it. He was fairly certain it had something to do with the Millennium Puzzle, but exactly what, he needed to know. He felt close to it now, as he walked briskly through the trees, his head down to ignore all passersby. Hidden beneath his coat, tucked inside his shirt, the tines of the Ring jingled faintly as they bounced against his chest. Bakura felt a sudden movement against his skin, as one of the tines tugged him in a completely opposite direction, and changed his path to follow its prompting. He paused at the top of an embankment, screened by trees and leafless underbrush, to look around and see if he could spot what the Ring was telling him should be near. He frowned at a movement on the path below him, and perked up in interest when he recognized the unique hairstyle of the Puzzle's keeper. But then, his dark heart went cold within him – who was that beside him? Similar and yet different, taller, sleeker, a carbon copy but without the Puzzle hanging around his neck. _It can't be_, the spirit growled to himself, feeling a shiver ripple down his host's spine. _Such a thing is not possible, not that I'm aware of. Could it be?_ He glared down at the passing figures, who seemed rather oblivious to his presence as they walked and talked. _He has discovered something about himself that I have not heard? What does this mean? I must know_. Turning sharply, Bakura darted back through the bushes the way he had come and made for the nearest intersecting path in a hurry.

Yugi fell silent as he walked with his partner through the trees, making for the other side of the park where they would return to bustling city streets and sidewalks, content to just share this moment in peace. The hand in his was warm and firm, bringing a comfortable smile to his face. Then, off to his left somewhere he heard someone call his name, and paused at the intersection of two paths to peer around Yami and see who it was. He started in both interest and trepidation to see Bakura walking swiftly towards him, warmly wrapped in a navy peacoat, waving one hand in the air. There was nothing about him to suggest that he posed the pair any danger, he looked perfectly normal and cheerful with brown eyes smiling, but considering the discussion they had had some time earlier in the museum, Yugi couldn't help but be wary. "Bakura!" he called back, giving a little surprised smile to see his friend. "Hi! Wow, it's great to see you…"

Bakura smiled cutely as he came up to the pair. Yami kept himself closed and quiet for now, wanting to see whether there was a reason to be on his guard, but his skin prickled uncomfortably and he placed himself subtly in front of Yugi to protect him all the same. "Hello, Yugi," Bakura said brightly in his lilting accent. "What a surprise, running into you here."

"Yeah, same here," Yugi said in return. "I haven't seen you since school let out. What have you been up to? Are you going to university?"

Bakura tucked his hands back into the pockets of the dark blue coat. "Well, I will be," he replied casually, "but not just yet. After I graduated, my father convinced me to take a year off and travel with him, first, to see the world. I just got back from Europe, and we'll be spending the holidays in England."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh, wow! Lucky you! That must be a lot of fun."

The smile faded and Bakura shrugged. "Seeing the world is interesting, but I can't say as I'm enjoying the considerable time spent with my father. It's a little too late for bonding, it's somewhat awkward."

"Oh…I suppose," Yugi said sympathetically. He knew Ryou did not know his father well, on account of him constantly being away on world travels, but it seemed to him that it might be worth putting up with his company if the payoff was getting to see exotic countries. "Are you at least getting to do some interesting things?"

"Oh yes. Very interesting." Bakura smiled again, though it seemed tight and forced. "I expect I'll get to see America and maybe some of the Middle East before I return next summer and prepare to enter university, here in Domino."

"You're going here?" Yugi perked up again. "Cool, I'm going to school here! Me and Joey both, we're in our first year at Domino University."

"Excellent," Bakura remarked. "I'll get to see more of you two, then." He glanced aside at Yami for the first time, then, neither frowning nor smiling. "So, who is your friend, Yugi? He seems very familiar."

Yugi glanced at his partner as well, noting that he seemed rather tense and didn't twitch a muscle as conversation turned to his presence. "He should," Yugi answered, beginning to sense some of Yami's apprehension. "He's the pharaoh…from the Puzzle."

"Really?" Brown eyes went wide. "But how did he escape?"

"It's only for this day," Yami said curtly, his first comment so far. "It's a temporary condition."

Bakura blinked at him in astonishment. "I don't understand. How is it even possible for you to be here, as a real person?"

"Well, you see, there's a magic ritual," Yugi began, but he suddenly felt the hand holding his squeeze tightly, so tightly as to be painful. He swallowed the yelp he almost gave, but cut himself off there. "It…uh…has to do with the Puzzle," he concluded lamely.

"Oh." Bakura still gazed at them both with wide-eyed innocence. "It seems so fantastic. The pharaoh's spirit, restored to a body for a short time? I didn't think it was possible. How did you know you had the ability to do this?"

Yugi glanced at his partner before trying to compose an answer, noticing Yami bristle over seemingly nothing. He looked back and forth between pharaoh and friend, and finally caught on. Bakura was a little too composed, even for him. The smile in his eyes was false, his posture far too self-assured for his usually meek, non-confident friend. Though the amiable exchange about school and travel had been in his voice, his guise, he realized he had not been talking to Ryou at all the entire time. With a gasp, he shrank back behind Yami. "You're not Bakura!" he breathed.

Bakura bowed his head and gave a low chuckle. "But I am," he said, though the innocent lilt had gone out of his voice. "Once and forever."

"Yugi," Yami said warningly. "Be careful. You must not give too much information to this creature. He doesn't need to know how I got here."

"On the contrary…pharaoh." Bakura looked up again, and they could see the change that had come over him. His eyes were darker, more sinister, his face more mature and shadowed beneath the layered locks of his white hair. He smirked slightly, though it was clear he was not taking any glee in being confronted by the embodied spirit of the pharaoh. "You wouldn't want me to resort to something drastic in order to obtain that information from you, do you?"

Yami faced him squarely, standing as a barrier between Bakura and Yugi, though his young love still clung to his hand and stayed at his side, glaring just as much as Yami. "What I have done to be here, you would never be able to do," he declared. "At the end of this day, I will return to the Puzzle, so you need not worry that I am doing anything you might find interesting."

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Bakura's eyes traveled to the clasped hands. "What's this? Are you fucking him?"

Yugi twitched and glowered. Yami seethed angrily. "That's none of your business."

The spirit of the Ring chuckled knowingly, able to read their reactions like a book. "You _are_ fucking him," he noticed. "Ah, what a splendid purpose for regaining a body. Reminding yourself what it feels like to be buried hilt-deep in a tight little ass…" He chuckled again, because both Yugi and Yami were glaring and blushing and trembling with their suppressed anger. "I suppose you don't remember what it's like to fuck a sweet, slender concubine. I'm sure you had enough of them, back in your day." His wicked grin widened. "Do you make him call you 'Pharaoh' when he comes?"

"That's enough," Yami snapped, raising his voice. He would have just taken Yugi and left, but he knew better than to turn his back on the dangerous Ring spirit, particularly when he had no idea whether he could access his own shadow magic. The Puzzle was around Yugi's neck, not his. "We don't have to stand here and listen to your mockery. I will not tell you anything about my embodiment – that's for myself and Yugi to know alone."

The spirit's countenance changed like the flicking of a light switch, to a sullen glare. "If you think I'm going to let you leave here without telling me how you've done it…"

"You wouldn't be able to do it anyway," Yugi declared defiantly. "Ryou would never help you."

Bakura arched an eyebrow in his direction. "How do you know?"

"Yugi," Yami warned again. His lover backed off, hiding behind him. "Leave us," the pharaoh demanded of Bakura. "We are at stalemate. There is nothing I could say that would help you, even if I could somehow be convinced that it would not be the worst idea in the history of the world to tell you. You'll just have to exist with the knowledge that you saw me restored to a body for one day." A very slight smirk awakened on his lips. "I'm sure the curiosity will drive you mad, but that's not my problem."

Bakura growled at his taunting and took a step forward, drawing his hands from his pockets in confrontation. "Regaining a body of my own is but one concern," he said darkly. "I can't help but notice that you, pharaoh, are not in possession of your own Puzzle. Your vessel has it. It makes me wonder exactly how vulnerable you are in this form."

Yugi gasped and seized Yami's arm, wrapping himself around it protectively. Yami stood his ground, though his hands at his sides clenched into fists. "Try it," he dared. "I will not break."

The dark eyes shifted slightly, to the smaller figure half-hidden behind him. "Perhaps the little one is more fragile than you are."

Yami lowered his head as if to brace himself for a fight. "You'll have to go through me," he muttered threateningly, "and I don't intend to let you pass."

Yugi held onto his arm, doing his best not to look scared even though he had no idea how the two of them were going to repel this wicked spirit, if he decided to attempt to steal the Puzzle or harm Yami while he was out of it. "It's okay," he said quietly to his partner. "I won't let him hurt you, either. I'm right here with you, Yami."

Bakura threw back his head and laughed spitefully. "How sweet," he taunted. "Your concubine wants to protect you. I rather think he's the one in need of protecting…"

Yami gave a short growl and flexed the arm Yugi held onto, ready to act the moment the dark spirit attacked him, thinking to himself how much he needed his powers in the event Bakura decided to initiate a shadow game. Yugi had his deck on him, as always, in the pouch on his belt, but without their minds bonded…. _No_, the pharaoh inwardly protested_. I can't show weakness to this evil being. I must protect Yugi with all my strength!_ To his astonishment, as well as Yugi's, the Eye of the Puzzle began to glow right then and there, and Bakura's face flickered with surprise as he saw the Mystic Eye awaken on Yami's forehead like golden flame. Yugi simply held tighter to him, and Yami drew confidence from his presence, from the loving connection between them. "I won't let you touch him," he growled at Bakura. "As you can see, I'm not as vulnerable as you first thought."

The spirit of the Ring eased his stance, as if to back away. The one thing he disliked more than anything in a fight was not being able to predict his opponent's moves. The pharaoh held all the cards, now, there was no way for Bakura to even begin to guess how he might combat obviously hidden shadow magic. There were too many unknowns for him to continue this struggle. "You can't protect him forever," he spat. "Inside or outside the Puzzle, there will come a moment when you're not ready, and that is the moment when I will slip in and take away everything you have." He took a step back, though he still glared in defiance. "Enjoy that body while you have it. I will gladly take it from you as well." He turned to walk away, but he leered over his shoulder for a parting taunt. "Or maybe I'll just take you. Why should you be the only one who gets to experience pleasure again?"

The growl in Yami's throat escalated, and the Eye on his forehead burned brighter. Bakura snickered and turned his back, walking away down the sidewalk until a curve took him from sight. Only then did the pharaoh relax, silently turning to his partner and escorting him swiftly away from that place lest they be ambushed. Once back out on the street, where there were plenty of witnesses to prevent anyone from attacking them, Yami paused, looking around. Yugi hugged him around the chest, burying his face in a fold of his coat. "I don't believe it," he whimpered. "We were just talking about him, and there he was…"

"Are you all right?" Yami turned to face him, smoothing fingertips across his cheek.

"Just a little rattled." Yugi looked up, his eyes widening with awe as he beheld the pharaoh's solemn face. The golden flame was gone, now, but he knew he had seen it there, clear as day. "What was that? All of a sudden, the Puzzle reacted, and you had that…Eye…"

"I don't understand it myself," Yami admitted, glancing down at the Puzzle around his lover's neck. "I thought I had no way of reaching my powers, when you're the one with the Puzzle at the moment. I was afraid I would have to fight him with my own hands…"

Yugi also looked at the Puzzle, picking it up in one hand to study it. "But…I was holding on to you," he remembered. "Maybe…it's our bond again. As long as I stay connected to you somehow, you can still use your powers." He sighed with relief. "Well, that's good to know. I was afraid it was going to get really bad."

"Let's put some distance between ourselves and Bakura," Yami suggested, putting an arm around his partner's shoulders. "I don't want him following us, trying to catch us by surprise. I won't feel good about him seeing us like this until I return to the Puzzle."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Yugi said warily, glancing over his shoulder as he snuggled up close to his lover and guided him away. "We'll take a nice long walk in the other direction. By that time, we should be able to go have dinner, and he'll be long gone."

Several blocks away, Bakura was headed purposefully in the opposite direction, having some of the same idea of putting distance between him and his foes. He would have even lowered himself to the base idea of getting in a fistfight, just to see how fragile the pharaoh was and if he bled in that new body, but he hadn't been prepared to face the sudden appearance of shadow magic. There was no way for him to know exactly what other knowledge the pharaoh had uncovered about himself. _Let him keep his secrets for now_, he grumbled to himself, turning up the peacoat's high collar to protect his face from the wind. _I will bide my time. If there is a way to duplicate whatever magic gave him that body, I will find it. And then, he will regret his choice not to cooperate_.

As much as he kept telling himself that the encounter was long past and Bakura had not followed them, Yugi couldn't help but glance over his shoulder now and then just to make sure. Yami understood his trepidation, and though it bemused him to see Yugi's gaze dart around now and again, he didn't tell him to stop. After all, he felt it too. But nothing interrupted their dinner together at a slightly more upscale restaurant than Yami had been accustomed to visiting, where conversation was kept as low-key as the lighting, and the two young men had a rather nice private corner where they could hold hands all they liked without bothering anyone. Though he still worried, the peace and quiet and Yami's gentle eyes gazing at him from across the table helped Yugi to relax, and by the time they were discussing dessert, he had stopped glancing at the door every couple of minutes. Once out on the streets again, though, the apprehension returned, as it had already gotten dark and the shadows made it too easy to imagine evil spirits lurking, waiting to pounce. Yugi clung tightly to Yami's arm, trying to dismiss any concerns that he might be scared by assuring Yami that he just wanted to be close to his lover. The pharaoh did not protest his need to stay close, but deep inside he was unhappy that Yugi had to worry, no matter how valid the concern. It always bothered him to see the suffering he caused his young love, and no amount of assurance that he was willing to endure anything for Yami's sake eased the pharaoh's mind. In the end, he had to content himself that true love meant sharing the bad with the good, and simply walked Yugi back home with his senses alert, sure that they were no longer in danger but not taking any chances.

For a while after the visit, Yugi stayed wary of the reappearance of Bakura, but eventually he ceased checking over his shoulder when days upon days went by with nothing happening. He remembered what his friend had said about spending the holidays overseas, and hoped that perhaps needing to leave the country had saved him from being accosted over the Puzzle and the pharaoh. There were more important things that required his attention, classes and papers and work and trying to fit in a few hours of free time with Joey and Tristan. He had told Joey about running into Bakura, but his best friend seemed far less concerned about the spirit of the Ring than Yugi felt. At least now they had an explanation for why they hadn't seen him in so long. "Maybe Joey's right," Yugi mused internally to his partner's spirit, as he walked home the same day after telling his best friend about the chance encounter. "I feel bad being all suspicious of Bakura, he's my friend. He can't help that his Millennium Item contains an evil spirit."

"All the same," Yami's deep, noble voice sounded in the back of his mind, "I don't think that coming face to face with me is something I would have wanted the spirit to do. It can't be helped. What's done is done."

Yugi smirked to himself as he walked. "Are you going to let it scare you into not performing the ritual again?"

"Of course not." The voice took on an unmistakable note of warmth and seduction. "In one month, I will eagerly return to the outside to be with you, Yugi. Though, let's not forget that in the meantime, we don't have to wait. The Puzzle is still our safe haven."

"If I can make the time." Yugi sighed heavily, though his conversation with the pharaoh remained inside his mind. "This is what I hate most about school. It saps all my energy, so all I want to do at night is sleep. Well, I'm not going to let it." His face hardened into a determined frown. "One of these nights I'm going to finish my homework, or forget about it, either way, and I'm going to set aside time to be with you."

A gentle laugh flitted through his mind. "Am I to be the one to blame for your delinquency now?"

"If you don't want me to do it…" Yugi teased.

"I never said that," Yami immediately responded.

While the lovers laughed and walked home safely, their thoughts on much happier ideas, they had no idea that the enemy they dismissed was forming plans of his own. The pharaoh's fears were not far off the mark – it was indeed a terrible twist of misfortune that they ran into Bakura, for now the Ring spirit's innermost thoughts were consumed with a burning desire to know the secret of embodiment. Even while Ryou went about his days as normal, the parasitic presence within him pondered the strange development and calculated how he might be able to find out more about it without risking himself or the Ring against the pharaoh's wrath. If they had told him the truth, and the ancient spirit was now back inside the Puzzle, he was as formidable as ever and couldn't be approached the usual ways. Bakura needed a new tactic, but it took him time to think of one. The days flew by, and he knew his host would soon be boarding another plane to leave the country again. He had only a short time to implement his plans before he would be whisked away and left without any means of confronting Yugi or the pharaoh.

It seemed like so long ago, now, when Yugi had nearly lost the Puzzle and his life in a fire, when the darker half of Bakura sealed a fragment of his spirit into a piece of the shattered Puzzle and thus gained access to it. He had almost forgotten about it, though seizing that opportunity had saved his spirit from annihilation in the shadow realm once. There was no way to know for sure whether he could command it from a distance, but it was his only chance to attempt to uncover the truth about the pharaoh's embodiment which he refused to give. While Ryou slept, the spirit in his mind fed off his dormant energy and plunged deep into his darkest magic, reaching out to the piece of himself hidden in a shadowy recess of the Puzzle and commanding it to prowl forth from its place to seek the pharaoh. The labyrinth of the Puzzle was dangerous, he had never openly moved about it for fear of discovery, but this time, if he was careful, he figured he could get farther than ever and reconnoiter before deciding how to progress.

His life had finally conspired in just the right way to allow Yugi to finish his work and have a free night to himself, so he cast off all restraint and dove into the trance to allow him to enter the Puzzle's realm, intending to forget about the outside world and concentrate on Yami alone for a good long while. He pushed open the door separating their minds and grinned cheerily to see the pharaoh's lean figure striding up a staircase towards him, all smoldering eyes and sultry little half-smile. Yugi waited for him to approach and threw himself into his partner's arms, melting into a deep, delicious kiss right away. The longer they kissed, the more Yugi's giddiness evolved into desperate yearning, as he was now able to taste Yami as if he were real. The pharaoh caught him up in slender arms, reaching to touch his face with gentle fingertips and guide his kiss. At last, after a long, blissful silence full of romance, they broke for breath and leaned in, resting their foreheads together. "Tell me again why I wait for the full moon?" Yugi whispered contritely into the space between.

"It's all right," Yami assured. "You've been very busy."

"I shouldn't be." Yugi opened his eyes and lifted them to his lover's face, looking shy. "I should make time to be with you no matter what. After all…" A little, bashful smile graced his lips. "You're my boyfriend."

Yami smiled knowingly. "You like saying that, don't you?"

"What? It's true…"

"I know." The pharaoh's arms tightened around his lover. "It's just something I never thought I would be."

Yugi smiled sweetly at him. "Of all the things you are or have been in your lifetime, you've never been called someone's boyfriend, huh? I suppose…they probably didn't have that term back in Egypt. Not that it matters." The smile took on a distinctly naughty shade. "I just wish I knew your real name…so I could scream it for you…"

Yami chuckled deeply and swept Yugi up into his arms, kissing him fiercely and beginning to pull him away from the door. "Anything you call me pleases me," he purred, taking Yugi by the hands. "Come. Shall we retire to our room and make up for lost time?"

"Yes, please," Yugi said cutely. The two of them were so engrossed in each other as they headed down a nearby corridor to the stable room of recent memory where their private bedroom awaited, neither noticed a shadowy figure lurking behind the edge of a wall, observing everything. He was under no desire to follow and play voyeur to their mental sexual play, but simply having been in the right place to see Yugi's entrance was discovery enough. The dark-eyed figure snickered to himself and faded away into the maze of shadows, off to bide his time once more until he could make this spiritual connection again.

Thankfully, Yugi discovered more free time for himself in the coming days, mostly through completing just enough work to be considered satisfactory for each class rather than overexerting himself. It turned out that one of his courses could be passed easily without even doing the readings assigned each night, so by this time in the semester he was too glad to simply stop the extra reading and concentrate solely on what he would need to pass the final exam in another month. That gave him extra time to relax each night, and by the weekend, enough freedom to enter the Puzzle once more. He and Joey had fun plans for the next day, but he figured Joey wouldn't care if he was a little tired after being up late in order to visit Yami inside the Puzzle. In fact, Yugi considered, Joey would probably just laugh and tease him about it like usual before they went about their day. He flopped onto his bed still clothed, his hands clasped around the Puzzle, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. In a few short minutes he was able to quiet his thoughts, and then he was slipping into the trance.

Yami was aware of his younger half's plan, and made his way to the imposing iron door as always to meet him, but as he stepped out of an adjoining corridor, he saw that the door stood a crack open. _That's strange_, the pharaoh mused to himself. _Does this mean he's early?_ "Yugi?" he called out, looking around. There was no response, but after a moment or two in which he held his breath, he heard the soft shuffle of a step on stone away to his left. His head turned sharply toward the sound. "Yugi? Are you there?" Without waiting for a response, Yami headed off in the direction of the footstep. If Yugi had come looking for him, he might get lost in the Puzzle, so Yami hurried to catch up before such a terrible thing could befall his lover.

A similar sense of curiosity and apprehension prickled at Yugi's mind as he crossed the corridor that separated him from Yami and pushed open the door, not sure why it would be ajar. As he feared, Yami was not there to greet him. "Yami!" he called out, keeping his voice light. "I'm here! Hello?" He paused and looked around, unable to hear or see anything that told of the pharaoh's presence. _Weird_, he thought. _It's like he's not even here_. "Yami!" he chanced again. "Where are you? Yami?"

His voice echoed from the silent reaches of the Puzzle, its million wrong-facing staircases and doors to empty chambers, never reaching the one he was calling. Confused and a little scared, Yugi started off in the direction of their usual room, wondering if he was meant to come seek the pharaoh in a familiar place – maybe a pleasant surprise awaited him. But the bedchamber was empty and the hall leading to it dark. Yugi backtracked to the door and looked around again, beginning to grow rather upset. Yami was not the type for practical jokes, but Yugi could not begin to conceive of anything else being responsible for his absence. He trusted his lover, but the silence unnerved him. "Yami?" he called again, clutching his hands around the representative image of the Puzzle around his neck. The pharaoh could not have been removed from the Puzzle, not without the ritual, so where could he be? Frowning, Yugi started away down another corridor, intent on finding him one way or another.

At the moment, Yami was far from his partner's position, his senses alert for the shadow he had been following, thinking it was Yugi. Enough time had gone by that he realized he had been mistaken, somehow, but returning to the small corner of the Puzzle that he knew well, that never seemed to change position, proved more difficult than he expected. Something was wrong, and it annoyed Yami to think that he had been duped by his own imagination. He refused to consider himself lost, but he knew it would take cautious patience to return to the familiar places near the Puzzle's door. Meanwhile, his innermost spirit could sense Yugi clearly, so he knew the young one was not in trouble. They would meet at the door as usual, and forget about this little mistake so they could enjoy their evening together in the mystical realm. At least, that was what he hoped as he navigated the dark corridors.

Yugi wandered absently through the twisted maze, confused and slightly concerned that he couldn't find the Puzzle's inhabitant. Yami should have been there waiting for him, where could he have gone? _He's in here somewhere, but this place is so huge and crazy, I could wander forever and not find him! Maybe I should just go back to the door, at least I know that place well enough_. Yugi frowned at the stairwell rising above his head. _If I could just remember how to get back there_…

He ducked through doors and under arches and tried to retrace his steps back to the entry, but the constantly shifting labyrinth shrouded in darkness bewildered him and led him only further into places he had never been before. Once in a while he called out, but no one answered. Annoyed and anxious, he tried to quicken his pace, but a turn of a corner and he realized he was hopelessly lost. Yugi stopped there, in a narrow, angled corridor surrounded on all sides by stone structures and stairwells, and decided it was better to just stay in once place and hope that Yami knew how to find him. That the pharaoh's spirit seemed to be nowhere in reach alarmed him greatly, but since there was no way to remove him completely from the Puzzle barring a complex, ritualistic loss in a duel and subsequent magic ceremony, Yugi knew he had to be around and willed himself to be patient and wait to be found. He backed against a wall, reaching out a hand to brace himself, but suddenly thought he heard a step that wasn't his. "Yami?" he breathed into the shadows, turning to look.

"No," a voice rasped, "but I am the darkness you should fear."

A figure materialized from beneath a staircase, but a second too late Yugi saw that it was not the spirit he expected to see. The flash of evil eyes and glint of a wicked leer made him gasp. "No! It's you! What are you doing here?"

The white-haired spirit chuckled savagely. "There you are, little Yugi. Lost something, have we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 6

Yugi found himself backed against a sheer wall as the spirit of the Millennium Ring, masquerading in a twisted form of his friend Bakura, advanced on him with clenched fists. This shouldn't have been possible, there were only two spirits with access to the Millennium Puzzle as far as he knew. Being lost inside the Puzzle's maze was bad enough, but this sudden development made it ten times worse. "How did you get in here?" he squeaked. "This is Yami's territory! You don't belong here!"

"And yet, here I am," the thief taunted. "It's not for you to figure out how I got here. You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do now that I'm here."

Yugi splayed his arms out against the wall, bracing himself, lowing his head to glare at the spirit. "I don't know what you think you can do, here," he said sharply. "This is Yami's world, his powers are at their best here. You can't hurt him, he'll just swat you like a fly."

"What makes you think the pharaoh is my target?" Bakura was close enough to touch, now, and with a wicked leer, shot out a hand to grab Yugi's arm.

Yugi tried to pull away, but the bigger spirit blocked him, pulling him back around. "No, no!" the boy yelped, struggling violently. "Let me go!"

Bakura backhanded him, dazing him. "Stop that!" he snarled. "You're going to do exactly as I say, or you'll find yourself worse off than just lost inside the Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi shook off the dizzy feeling, his anger rising along with his panic. "I'm not going to do anything you want," he said defiantly. "If I just wake up, I'll disappear from here and…"

"You're not going to," the spirit said with a particularly nasty grin. "I have you trapped, lured deep into the Puzzle where you can't escape. Now." He grabbed Yugi's shirt in both fists and hauled him up close. "Tell me how it is the pharaoh can assume corporeal form. I must know the secret to this transformation."

The young man glared darkly at Bakura. "I'll never tell you!" he shouted. "You'd never be able to do it anyway!"

Bakura glared right back as he backhanded Yugi once again. "Tell me, or I'll force it out of you!"

Yugi shook his head and only growled. "No way! I won't do anything to betray him. He's coming to find me, so you better watch out." He closed his eyes and raised his voice. "Yami! Help me!"

Snarling, Bakura drew back a fist and punched Yugi with all his might, knocking him to the floor. Yugi lay there in a daze, unable to fight back as the wicked spirit landed on top of him and pinned him down, one hand on his throat. "Do that again and you'll regret it!" he threatened.

Yugi only filled his lungs and yelled at the top of his voice, "YAMI!" Bakura gritted his teeth and smacked Yugi hard once again, cutting him off.

Somewhere within the tangled corridors, Yami felt the voice cut through his very soul. _Yugi. He's in trouble_. "Yugi?" he called out. "Where are you?"

There was no answer, but the stirring in his spirit made the pharaoh extremely nervous. He looked around wildly, realizing he had been chasing after a phantom. Yugi was somewhere else within the Puzzle, but they had been led astray, as if by some force that wanted them apart. But how? Yami was the only resident of the Puzzle, he couldn't imagine his own powers or shadow magic being responsible for separating him from Yugi. But another mental scream turned his soul to ice. "I'm coming!" he yelled into the darkness as he began to run, forgetting about looking or listening in order to simply feel the young man's presence, hoping it would guide him. It was faint, but he felt fairly confident that he could follow it.

Bakura lifted Yugi up and slammed him back down against the stone floor, rattling him and bruising the back of his head. "Shut your mouth!" he demanded. "The pharaoh is not coming! I made sure of that myself. It's just you and me, now." He grinned evilly and grabbed Yugi's chin, forcing him to look up even though his gaze was unfocused. "It wasn't hard to lure the pharaoh away, once I realized what you came here for. How sad, that even in his spirit form, his lust overpowers his good sense."

Yugi gasped for breath, trying to fight the awful pain and dizziness swirling about his head. "Let me go," he weakly cried. "I won't tell you anything."

"Perhaps you simply need further persuading." The spirit of the Ring grabbed at Yugi's shirt again and tore it open, letting the Puzzle fall onto his bare skin with a jingle. Yugi only stared confusedly up at him, his head still ringing too much to understand what was going on. Bakura grabbed him roughly, then, pinning his shoulders to the stone as he bowed his head and licked in one long line from Yugi's chest to his neck. Yugi cried out in panic, straining against the strong hands holding him down and writhing desperately against the body that had him trapped. "Is this what the pharaoh does to you?" Bakura's evil half purred, his panting breath hot on Yugi's neck. "Is this what you come here for?"

"No! No, let me go!" Yugi shrieked, struggling without any gain. "Yami! YAMI!" Bakura hit him again, making him bleed, but Yugi refused to be silenced as he fought as hard as he could. "YAMIIIIIII!"

This time, Yami was fairly certain he could actually hear the cry echoing from stone walls and corridors, but he cursed the confounding darkness of the labyrinth that twisted the sound and masked its true origin. He didn't stop running for a second, darting down path after path in search of his companion, but the echoing cry hurt him more than helped. He had to stop before pitching headlong over a blank cliff into nothingness, and only then tried to regain his senses. He had to focus on Yugi's spirit, let his inner mind connect to him and draw him to the young one. Closing his eyes, Yami took a deep breath and concentrated. There, that way! Yugi was closer than he expected. "YUGI!" he cried as he barreled off into the labyrinth once again.

Bakura held Yugi down with one arm in order to use the other to fend off his struggling, prying Yugi's legs apart with his knees. Yugi continued to scream for help, his cries becoming more fearful and primal as the dark spirit's hand groped down between his legs, grabbing him, molesting him. Having had enough of the noise, Bakura pounded a fist into his jaw, silencing him just long enough. He spread-eagled the boy on the floor and grabbed at his jeans, pulling them open and getting them halfway down his hips. "Why won't you tell me?" he cajoled his victim. "It can't be that important of a secret, that you should protect it with your life. I just want to know how the pharaoh can restore his body." He slid a hand down around Yugi's hip, caressing his bared skin, though only out of need to impress upon Yugi exactly what he would do if he didn't get what he wanted. Yugi's body twitched underneath him as he tried to twist away and couldn't. "It's not fair," Bakura hissed down at him. "Why should I have to stumble blindly with a host who won't cooperate, when he gets to have a body again and waste it on something so trivial as sex?"

Yugi regained his wits and breath and writhed furiously, trying to wrench himself free, but it was too late. "Stop!" he begged. "I won't tell you! You can't do it anyway, this is just something me and Yami can do!"

"How do you know?" the spirit blazed. "Tell me how you do it! How does the pharaoh get his body?"

"Never!"

Growling savagely, Bakura used his whole body to hold Yugi down so he could do his worst, ignoring the resumed cries for Yami. "You won't tell me what I want to know?" he angrily seethed, his hand diving down again to grope Yugi, more violently this time. "I told you I would force it out of you. One way or another." He pushed Yugi's legs wide apart with his knees and reached under him, roughly inserting a finger into him.

Yugi threw back his head and screamed his loudest, actually sobbing now as he shrieked, "Yami! Help me! HELP! YAMI!" over and over again. He refused to believe that Yami was too far away, he knew his soulmate would come for him. He had to. The wicked spirit molested him savagely, taking a sick delight in the hands tearing at his long hair and loose shirt in a desperate attempt to push him away. He only laughed harder as Yugi screamed and wept, knowing as he stared down at the fear in his victim's face that all he had to do was push him one step further, and all the pharaoh's secrets would be his. Removing his fingers, he clutched at his own pants, trying to work them open.

The blow came out of nowhere, a body plowing into him at breakneck speed and shoving him completely off of Yugi. The two figures tumbled head over heels across the floor into the wall, locked in struggle. Yugi felt the weight fly off of him and opened his eyes with a start, in time to see Yami tackle Bakura and send them both rolling. They wrestled for a few seconds, until Yami punched the wicked spirit hard enough to actually knock him back out of his grip. The thief scrambled to his feet and backed away, finding himself trapped against an inverted staircase with a murderous pharaoh staring him down. Yami pushed himself up to his full height, his breath coming in short, seething gasps. "You," he growled gutturally.

"Yami!" Yugi sobbed weakly, feeling on the verge of passing out as relief crowded into his panicked mind.

Yami glanced down, a knife going through his heart as he saw Yugi sprawled there, half undressed, his face red and wet with tears, blood running from his cut lip. He had never felt such deadly rage course through him as he turned his gaze back to the white-haired figure lurking in the shadows, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "What have you done to him?" Yami breathed, his voice shaking with the force of his anger.

"No more than you have, I'm sure," Bakura retorted, eyeing him tiger-like.

Yami let out an inarticulate yell and surged forward, reaching for the evil spirit. Bakura eluded him for a moment, but was tackled and thrown down again, rolling over to find the pharaoh pouncing on top of him, holding him by the shirt with one hand and punching him repeatedly with the other. "For everything you did to him, you will receive it back tenfold!" he shouted. "You heartless beast! What did you do? Who said you could come into my Puzzle and terrorize Yugi?"

Yugi had regained enough strength to pull his pants back up, and sat up a little, resting on one elbow. He stared in shock at the enraged pharaoh pummeling the thief. "Yami! No!" he whimpered. "Stop it!"

Yami stopped as though frozen, staring wild-eyed back over his shoulder at poor, ravaged Yugi. "What?"

"Don't stoop to his level!" Yugi pleaded, tears running down his face again. "I'm okay! Please!"

For a moment Yami did not move, one white-knuckled fist poised in the air. The dark spirit chuckled under his breath. "That's right," he seethed, "let me go. I knew you didn't have it in you, pharaoh."

Snarling, Yami unleashed the waiting punch and began to shake his adversary, letting his head pound against the floor until Bakura let out a pained gasp. Yugi choked back a sob as he watched. "Yami, please!" he cried. "Stop!"

"He hurt you!" Yami blazed, pausing briefly but keeping his hands poised to do more damage. Bakura's eyes rolled back unsteadily. "He deserves this and more for what he did to you!"

Yugi fairly screamed, "Stop it! You're scaring me!"

Though he trembled with the effort of resisting, Yami could not ignore his love's anguished request. His heart went cold within him; was he really that frightening? He gave Bakura one last glare and picked him up off the floor, not letting go of his shirt. "I don't know how you got in here," he threatened, "but you do not belong here. You will leave, now!"

Bakura laughed recklessly. "Not if I can escape into the labyrinth! Inside these passages, you will never find me." He pulled back, but Yami had him securely and flipped him around, throwing him face-first into the opposing wall with his arm twisted behind his back.

The pharaoh leaned over him, his voice dropping to a cold, deadly murmur that could have killed a weaker man. "If any shadow of your spirit lingers in this place, I will not merely banish you to the shadow realm. I will see to it your soul is tortured for eternity, the way you torture my friends and loved ones." The eye of the Puzzle around his neck began to glow, and the Mystic Eye flickered like fire on his forehead. Before them, the landscape of the labyrinth warped and dematerialized into a vortex, the greedy throat of the shadow realm itself. Yami kept the wicked spirit's arm behind his back as he forced him toward the vortex, giving him one last push. Bakura stumbled and let out a cry as the shadows swallowed him up and then vanished, having removed his spirit completely from the Puzzle.

Somewhere across Domino City, Ryou Bakura awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep while reading, but somehow the terrible dream he had been having had nothing to do with his book. He sat up and ruffled his hair, confused and a little unsettled. What were those screams he heard in his subconscious, what was that sudden jerk of energy that snapped him awake? He thought nothing of the spirit of the Ring, who lurked at the periphery of his consciousness currently raging with anger that his last, best connection to the pharaoh, by which he could insinuate himself in the Puzzle and manipulate his enemies, had been forcefully broken.

Yami stood there for a moment, the fight drained out of him now that the attacker had been thrown out. He heard Yugi behind him shuffling and gasping, trying to pull himself back together after the vicious attack, and turned to him, his heart breaking. "Yugi…" he whispered, rushing to him and falling to his knees.

Yugi fell into his arms, sobbing once again, only in relief now. "You saved me," he cried. "Yami!"

"I failed you," Yami sighed brokenly. "I wasn't there for you. This shouldn't have happened!" He pulled Yugi back enough to look closely at him, at his face, his eyes. "What did he do to you? Did he…?"

"No," Yugi quickly answered. "You stopped him before he could. But he…he…" The tears ran freely. "…touched me, and…Yami, if you hadn't come for me…"

Yami clutched his love to him, desperate to comfort him. "Did he hurt you?" he managed to choke.

"Not much," Yugi responded. "He…he wanted me to tell him how you get to have a body. He knew you're too strong for him so he waited until I came, and attacked me instead." He hugged Yami fiercely, as if trying to melt into him. "How did he get in here? He's never been before…"

"I don't know," Yami shuddered. "I don't understand at all. There has never been anyone else here, it is only me, and those I permit inside, like you. There is no way he could have gotten in here."

Yugi clung to him, burying his face in the pharaoh's neck. "Is he…gone for good?"

"I banished him." He sighed. "But I fear it was only a small part of him, some part that was able to sneak inside. The real spirit of the Ring is still very much in existence, as always." Yami held his young lover for a few moments longer, stroking his hair, and then cradled him in his arms. "Come, now. Let me take you back to a safer place. I want you to lie down so I can make sure you're all right."

Yugi lifted his eyes to the solemn face looking over him. He wanted to stay in Yami's arms, but… "Shouldn't I just…wake up? He didn't touch me for real, this will only be a nightmare when I wake up."

"No," Yami implored, gathering Yugi in his arms and standing up with him, carrying him. "You need to quiet your mind first, and heal from it. If you leave now, the memory will stay with you and make it worse."

"Okay," Yugi murmured, willing to trust his wiser half's judgment. He laid his head on Yami's shoulder and held him tightly. "Where are we going?"

"We'll go to our room," the pharaoh decided, starting off swiftly.

With such determination of will, it wasn't hard for Yami to find the special room alive in his realm where he and Yugi had spent so many wonderful nights, the pharaoh's bedchamber born out of his fleeting memory and their mutual need for a private, personal space. Their own imaginations working together had built this room, with alabaster walls carved with Egyptian friezes and the big, soft canopy bed draped in the finest linens and silk. Yami carried Yugi over to it and laid him gently on top of the white linen covers, sitting down beside him and smoothing a hand through his unruly hair. Yugi had managed to button his pants back up, but his shirt was torn open, and there was no way to fix it. Yami leaned over him and gently wiped away the blood on his cheek and lip with his fingertips, checking him over for damage. Though they were inside the Puzzle and therefore only subconscious representations of their actual beings, they both were able to feel pain, to feel injured, and see their spiritual bodies change depending on what happened to them via their minds. Fortunately, the senses of taste and smell only carried over in dim shadows of reality, so the taste of blood in Yugi's mouth was faint. He just laid back and let Yami take care of him, wrapping his arms around his bared torso to protect it. The pharaoh examined him with soft, careful caresses, assuring himself that nothing was broken. "He struck you," he noted worriedly.

"A couple of times," Yugi affirmed. "It's okay, though. It's not my real body. The blood isn't real."

"It's real enough for me," Yami said brokenly. "But, you're right. You'll heal just by forgetting about it. Were it your real body, I could never forgive myself for letting him do this to you."

"Stop that." Yugi grabbed for the hand on his cheek and squeezed it. "Yami, neither of us knew he was in here. There was nothing to make us think it was even possible for something evil to be lurking inside the Puzzle, or I would have been a lot more worried about you being in here alone."

A darkness clouded Yami's violet eyes. "All the same, I shouldn't have left you alone. This should not have happened." He choked on his words, and tears filled his eyes. "When I looked down and saw you there, like that, I…"

Yugi sat up and seized his hands. "It's okay! Yami, you have to let go of it too. I won't have you haunted by that memory!"

Yami closed his eyes, which made a tear slide down his cheek and drop onto his hand in Yugi's. "I have never felt that kind of pain before," he murmured. "It went straight through my heart like a knife."

"No wonder you got so mad," Yugi said softly. "I've never seen you like that, not even against your worst enemies in the shadow games."

The pharaoh wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and took a deep breath, wanting to be the strong one for his partner to lean on. "May I never have cause to be that angry again. Had I had hands, and were that creature flesh, I would have torn him apart. But no. You were right, I can't be like that. I must be stronger." He clutched at Yugi's smaller hands again. "For you."

Yugi chanced a weary smile. "You're all I need, Yami. I'm safe with you."

"Yes. You are, now." Yami sidled closer on the bed and brushed back errant strands of Yugi's long bangs before reaching for the chain around his neck and gently removing it, setting the Puzzle beside him on the pillow. "You'll be all right. I just want you to rest, and stay here with me. I'm sure you find that a more comforting idea than escaping to reality just now."

Yugi laid back down with a soft sigh. "Maybe you're right," he relented. "I'd rather stay with you than be alone. If you hadn't gotten rid of him, I'd be afraid he'd come back to finish the job, but…" He shivered and fell silent, looking away.

Yami caught his breath and the tearful sob that wanted to well up out of him, trying to be solid and strong. "Yugi," he hesitated. "I know he did some terrible things to you, but…I need to be sure you're all right. That…he didn't injure you…"

Yugi understood what he was trying to dance around, and lifted weary eyes to his lover's face. "Okay," he consented. "I swear, I'm fine, Yami…but if it'll ease your mind…"

He started to sit up, but Yami just placed a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to rest. "I'll take care of you," he promised, touching his cheek gingerly in reassurance before reaching for Yugi's waistband. His gentle demeanor was a far cry from what the Ring spirit had done, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down just enough, but Yugi trembled slightly at the feeling nonetheless. There were a few bruises on Yugi's hip, like fingerprints, but that seemed to be all. Yami bit back his anger at the sight as he caressed softly along his lover's flank. "What did he do?" he demanded in a weak, quavering voice.

Yugi rolled onto his side, blinking away a rush of tears. "He…touched me," he forced himself to admit, "and…he put his fingers inside me…"

Yami gave a sharp gasp, his fist pounding into the bed behind Yugi. For a moment he trembled, trying desperately to hang onto his composure, and then reached to hurriedly button Yugi back up so he wouldn't have to lay there recalling it a moment longer. As Yugi rolled back over, Yami suddenly got up and walked away, keeping his back to the bed as he fought within himself, enraged and saddened over what his lover had endured for his sake. Yugi watched him, noticing his shaking shoulders, his clenched fists. He closed his eyes and curled up on his side. "I'm sorry…"

Yami glanced over his shoulder. "For what?" he asked meekly. "It isn't your fault, Yugi."

"I wasn't strong enough," Yugi whispered. "I couldn't stand up to him. I knew what he wanted to do to me and I couldn't stop him. I should have just told him."

"Enough." Yami's voice was nothing more than a ragged sigh. "You aren't to blame. He is. He is a cruel, heartless beast who will sink to any depth to get what he wants." His shoulders sagged defeatedly. "If you want someone to blame, choose me. All of your suffering can be traced back to my mere existence in your life."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Yugi said tiredly, "I don't care what happens to me because of you? I love you. I'll suffer anything just to be with you." He glanced up as Yami finally turned around, slowly, his head still bowed. "You and I both agreed, the first time we ran into Bakura, that we wouldn't tell him a thing. We can't go second-guessing ourselves now. What he did to me was horrible…" Yugi met his lover's eyes across the room and smiled very faintly. "…but he still didn't get what he wanted. And now he can't try that again."

Yami forced something of a similar smile and returned to the bed, slumping onto the edge of it beside his young love. "Well. That would be the second time in our lives together that I have failed you."

"Second time?" Yugi frowned thoughtfully, remembered, and then reached out to take his partner's hand. "You didn't fail me," he insisted.

"I should have been there to meet you," Yami murmured. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Where were you?" Yugi wondered. "It's all right, you didn't fail…I just…"

"I thought I heard you come in," the pharaoh explained, staring down at their clasped hands. "But when you didn't hear me calling you…I went after you. But…" His gaze hardened. "That must have been the spirit. He lured me away so he could attack you."

"See? I knew it wasn't your fault." Yugi squeezed his hand. "I thought it was weird that you weren't there to meet me, but now it all makes sense. And that's enough of the blame." He reached over to clasp Yami's hand between both of his, tugging at him. "When I wake up, all this will be over and I'll be fine. Right now I just need to be with you, to feel you next to me. Please?"

Yami lifted his head and gave him a contrite look. "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded mutely, his eyes wide and trusting. With a heavy sigh, Yami leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, and then got up and went around to the other side of the bed so he could climb up beside his lover without disturbing him. He stretched himself out alongside Yugi and gathered him into his arms, content to find his young love curling up against him without hesitation, sinking into his embrace and laying his head on the pharaoh's chest. Yami stroked his cheek with soft fingertips and brushed away a stray lock of hair. "Rest, here," he implored softly. "I will protect you."

Yugi purred quietly into his chest. "What do you think would happen if I fell asleep here?" he wondered. "I've never done that before…you always send me out before I can fall asleep."

Yami threaded his fingers gracefully through Yugi's hair. "I can't say for sure, but if my understanding is correct, it would essentially be the same as falling into a deeper, dreamless sleep below the usual dreaming state. A healing sleep."

Another purr. "Sounds like just what I need."

"Perhaps." Yami lowered his head and cradled Yugi to him, breathing deeply of his closeness and warmth. "If it doesn't help, we'll find some other way. But if you can rest…"

"I'll be fine," Yugi mumbled, settling down and closing his eyes.

Yami cuddled him securely, still stroking his hair. His own nerves were still rattled from the experience, and a lot was running through his mind, but he tried to quiet it all for Yugi's sake. The signs of the attack were fading quickly, but the pharaoh could not forget the sight of the bruises on his young love's hip and the way he shrank away in shame from his gaze. "Yugi," he murmured into the silence around them. "I know your body will show no damage from this, but…" His hand faltered, but he forced himself to continue combing through Yugi's hair patiently. "…in a few weeks, when we can perform the ritual again…" Yugi lifted his head, and the look in his eyes caused the rest of Yami's words to fade away.

"Are you afraid I won't want you to touch me?" Yugi whispered.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want you to remember what Bakura did every time you feel my hands on your body."

"I won't." Yugi tilted his head enough to press a tiny kiss to his partner's cheek. "I refuse to let him steal your love from me. I trust you. It'll be okay…really."

Yami held him closer. "I believe you, Yugi…but we won't know for sure until the next full moon. We won't know what your mind will cling to, or whether it can let go."

"There's always that chance." Yugi closed his eyes again and melted into the embrace. "But I'm not afraid. I love you, Yami. I know you're not him, you wouldn't ever do anything like that to me."

"I love you so much," the pharaoh said in return, "it would kill me if you refused to let me touch you again."

"It'll never happen." Yugi kissed him again and laid his head back down. "Looks like I'm not the only one who can benefit from a dreamless sleep tonight."

Yami realized he was right and faintly smiled, cuddling him again and settling down all wrapped up together with him, closing his eyes. He usually didn't "sleep" in the true sense, except when he was embodied and his physical form needed the rest, but as he lay beside Yugi, he realized it would be the only way to make his mind stop winding in dizzying circles. His thoughts kept flashing rage, fear, grief, and relief, around and around, but once he lay still with Yugi breathing steadily in his arms as he slumbered, the draft of his breath warm against Yami's neck, he, too, quieted and drifted away where no dreams or nightmares could follow.

To his surprise and relief, Yugi slept soundly through the night with his mind inside the Puzzle, where his subconscious could not visit him with dreams or memories. It felt as though he had merely closed his eyes and then woke again to find himself in his day-lit room, but in truth, he had been out for more than ten hours. It was because of Yami that he was able to wake into reality, and Yugi smiled gratefully to himself as he got up and stretched. For a moment he sat on the side of his bed, blinking himself awake, clutching the Puzzle to his chest. A vision came to life beside him, sitting next to him, looking just as disheveled in the same clothes he had fallen asleep in the night before. "How do you feel?" Yami asked him through their mental bond.

"Okay, I guess," Yugi responded, looking down at himself. His shirt was not torn after all. He got up and padded over to the mirror to verify that he bore no visible wounds. The attack of the Puzzle had been just as he expected, a nightmare that vanished in the daylight. Yugi went about getting ready for his day, taking a change of clothes with him to the shower to get dressed. He stood under the water for a while relishing the heat, but after a moment checked himself over. No, no bruises on his hip or abdomen either, his body was completely normal. Yami was watching him the entire time, he knew, for once not out of desire but concern. "I told you," Yugi mentally said to him. "I'm all right. None the worse for wear."

"I didn't expect it would carry over," Yami murmured gently, "I'm more concerned about your state of mind. I can feel your heavy heart, my love."

"It'll pass," Yugi assured him, though without much conviction. "I just have to give it time. That was an awful thing to happen, even if it was in our minds and spirits. I'm not afraid, but it'll take time for the weird creepy feeling to go away."

"I suppose you're right." Yami retreated and let him finish showering in peace, considering to himself as he caught Yugi's reflection in the mirror and was able to observe him through his own eyes, just how small and innocent he was yet. They had been in this relationship for more months than they could count, and done wonderfully naughty things to each other so often, but Yugi still retained his sweetness, his modesty, and the completely pure, innocent look in his wide, violet eyes. It was the pharaoh's contention that he would never lose that look, not for as long as he was a part of the youth's life.

Yugi threw on his clothes and took a few extra minutes to style his hair just right, knowing that he and Joey were probably going out this afternoon. He frowned at himself in the mirror, sensing the inner spirit watching him. "I know I usually tell Joey everything that goes on in my life," he said softly, "but…I think we should keep this between you and me."

The vision fluttered beside him, gazing concernedly at him. "Are you certain, Yugi? Joey is your best friend. He won't judge you."

"I'm not worried about that." Yugi shifted his attention to the ephemeral vision. "It's just…it doesn't concern him, or anyone else really. It's not like anyone can do anything, either to erase it from my mind or make sure it doesn't happen again. It would just get him upset, and maybe mad at Bakura, and I don't want that." Yugi checked his appearance once more and gathered up his rumpled clothes for the laundry. "I don't want Joey to worry. You and I can handle it on our own."

"If you insist." The vision may have vanished, but the voice purred deep in Yugi's mind as he walked back up the hallway. "I don't feel comfortable sharing it either, but I'm not one to discount the value of talking to a friend."

"Maybe, in time," Yugi mused. "After I've calmed down, and it's not so significant anymore. Okay?" He tossed his clothes in the pile in the corner of his room and paused to turn and face the vision of the pharaoh standing behind him. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Yami gave a long sigh, his phantom shoulders heaving. "I would be a liar to say I'm fine," he admitted, "but at least…I'm feeling better. That which scares us most in the darkness always seems to be not so bad when the light returns." His eyes gentled as he beheld his young love. "I do feel better seeing that you're okay. Your mind is unsettled, but so is mine. I feel no fear or anger, and I don't sense shame or resentment. All things considered, that's incredible."

Yugi mustered a little smile for him. "As long as it stays that way. Don't be upset, Yami. I'm going to be all right, and I have you to protect me. I'm ready to put it behind me, and just go have a good day hanging out with Joey."

"All right then." The vision nodded firmly and then faded away. The voice in his mind was warm and understanding. "I am with you always. There will be nothing to fear…nothing more serious than Joey defeating you in a video game…"

The rest of the month passed quietly, as the world outside sank deeper into autumn and the shortest, darkest days seemed to creep up far too quickly. Though the bond between minds made it hard for either Yugi or Yami to truly keep secrets from each other, the pharaoh's spirit did his best to close himself off now and then, when he found himself sinking into dark, pensive thoughts about the Millennium Ring and Yugi's recovery. He didn't want Yugi to sense that he was still thinking about it, worrying about it, and refused to let his young partner feel the anxiety and concern that he still felt. Yugi appeared to be getting along well, having put it all past him in order to go about his routine life, but one small nightmare a week after the attack only reinforced Yami's worst concerns. While Yugi picked himself up and went on with his life, determined not to let one horrible incident change him or ruin his relationship with Yami, the pharaoh brooded inside, unable to keep himself from fearing their next romantic encounter no matter how comfortable Yugi seemed to be. It was a completely irrational fear, he knew, for if Yugi had been hiding his own fears or covering something up, Yami would have known instantly with just a brush of their minds against each other. As it was, Yugi's spirit felt perfectly calm and collected to him. The fears were Yami's alone, and no matter how much time he had to himself while inside the Puzzle, to ponder and conclude that he was being overprotective and distrustful and should let it go, he could not.

While December put a sharp chill in the air, Yugi's life seemed to be heating up. The change to the new month on the calendar put his upcoming semester exams into the spotlight. He could now see how close they were, and it filled him with a different kind of trepidation. He was doing as well as he could, and was glad that these stupid required classes would be soon over, but he was conscious of the need to pass with good marks in order to keep going. That was, if he wanted to. University brought his disinterest in schooling into sharp relief, but he promised himself – and Yami – that he wouldn't give up after one semester. It was too soon to tell what path he needed to take and how future years in university would treat him. At least the full moon was coming up in a few days, it was something much more interesting to look forward to. If nothing else, he could skip class that day. Of course, that was only the least of the reasons to look forward to it; whatever Yami was clinging to inside his private thoughts, the dark tone hadn't rubbed off on Yugi at all. The two of them had not been together inside the Puzzle since the attack, mostly because Yugi was unable to make the time, but he had a feeling that Yami was not encouraging him out of some need to protect him, still. In just a few days, they would meet face to face once more and find out which of them was right.

Throughout the evening, as Yugi finished up the necessary portion of his homework and enough of his chores around the house, he had the sense that the pharaoh's spirit had gone dormant, as he often tended to do when there was no reason for him to be lurking over Yugi's shoulder. It was strange, so close to the ritual, but Yugi figured it was nothing more significant than Yami being bored watching him fold laundry and do the dishes. Given the choice, he would have been anywhere else himself. He finished up and wished his grandfather a good night, closing himself away in his room to wait for midnight. He had some reading to do for class, but as he kept glancing at the clock, he realized the closer it came to the magic hour, the less he was actually reading. It didn't keep him distracted enough, so he closed his book and put it away, going to sit cross-legged on the floor instead. Yami's spirit was still silent and distant, there but not present, but Yugi didn't know what to say to him, so he remained quiet and simply sat there stroking the Puzzle with his fingers, tracing the raised lines at the edges of the individual pieces making up the forward face of it. After all the abuse he put it through, not to mention whatever Yami had done with it when he wore it five thousand years ago, it showed absolutely no sign of wear. Yugi expected by now it would have a few scratches or dents, but it resisted damage rather well. Apart from a little dirt in the cracks between tight-fitting pieces, which could be brushed away with a fingertip, the artifact gleamed just as brightly as if it had been forged yesterday. Smiling at it, Yugi glanced at the clock once more and prepared himself to begin the ritual.

As the jolt of power that freed his spirit from the Puzzle faded, Yami opened his eyes to behold Yugi's room, dimly lit only by his desk lamp and the moonlight from above them. Yugi sat at his feet, a gentle smile dawning on his face as he gazed up at Yami's perfect figure. The pharaoh smiled back, though a shiver immediately shook his body. "It's cold," he noticed.

"Yeah, kind of." Yugi pushed himself to his feet and retrieved the bathrobe laying on his bed, going to his lover and wrapping it around him. Yami gave a soft sigh of gratitude as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. "There you are," Yugi said kindly. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Yami leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't remember feeling this cold before."

"Yeah, sorry – it can be a little drafty in here in the winter," Yugi said with a sheepish smile, glancing up at the skylight above them. "I just wear longer sleeves." He had tied the robe closed for Yami, but his hands lingered there on the cloth belt, as if waiting for the signal to undo the knot. He kept his head shyly lowered as he whispered, "But…I can think of another way to keep warm…"

Yami's hand came up and cupped his cheek. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked with obvious concern. "Perhaps we should just lie down…"

"Yami…" Yugi gave him a pouting frown. "You don't have be so protective. I'm fine. I want you…I need you…" He smoothed his hand along his partner's chest, feeling the shape of his muscles beneath the fabric of the robe. "What are you afraid of?"

Another shiver twitched Yami's back, though this one had its roots in emotion, not chill. His hand fell away and hung limp at his side. "I don't want you to remember him touching you when I try to make love to you," he murmured brokenly.

"I couldn't possibly." Yugi stepped even closer, clutching at the robe as he laid his head on Yami's chest. "It's two different things. You love me, you want me to be happy. That evil spirit was only doing it out of power, trying to control me. I could never, ever mistake your touch for his."

"But Yugi…"

Yugi stepped back again and wrestled himself out of his long-sleeved shirt, casting it aside and then gently picking up the Puzzle and maneuvering the chain so it fell down his back. He was now free to cuddle up to his lover, and so he did, putting his arms around Yami and hugging him comfortingly. "I should be the one who's afraid and hesitant, not you," he said worriedly. "I've healed, but you haven't. You have to trust me, Yami. I'll be fine. All I need is your faith in me, your belief. The more you do this, the more he gets exactly what he wanted – causing us pain and driving us apart."

The realization made Yami recoil with a gasp and then hug his arms around Yugi, bowing his head until their foreheads pressed together. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't want that. I want to hold you and make love to you as if nothing ever happened…"

"Then do it." Yugi tilted his head up enough to brush a kiss across the pharaoh's lips. "Forget about what happened. Treat me no different, I don't need to be coddled and I don't want to. I'm so hot for you," he added in a pleading whimper. "I don't think I can hold off another minute."

Yami gazed down at him, his eyes still full of concern, but his expression more calm now. "But what if…?"

"No," Yugi interrupted him. "It won't be like that."

Yami sighed and tried again, more firmly. "If for any reason, no matter how unlikely, I make you uncomfortable," he managed to say before Yugi could begin to protest, "say so. I will stop."

"Okay," Yugi breathed. "But I won't have to, I swear."

"I believe you." A gentle chuckle brought a smile back to Yami's serious face. "Forgive me for underestimating you. I've always known you to have a strong will, a strong heart. But you can't fault me for being afraid that the attack left scars you can't see. I love you, Yugi, and that is why I worry."

"I know…" Yugi nuzzled his way into the opening of the robe and pressed a kiss to Yami's chest. "And I'm happy that you love me so much. But please…don't be afraid of me. You won't hurt me. It hurts more to be apart from you, to see you so scared."

Yami groaned softly in regret and bowed his head to kiss Yugi, his cheek and temple and then his forehead. "Help me to heal," he murmured in his lowest, deepest tone. "Together, we will take back what that thief tried to steal from us."

Yugi stretched to kiss him back, finally able to get a taste of his lover's warm, pliant lips. He tugged on the robe in his fists to get Yami to follow him over to the bed, where he pulled back the blankets and sat down. Yami sank down beside him, curling one leg underneath him, and reached to enfold him in his arms as Yugi crawled forward and settled himself in his partner's lap. He took hold of the robe's tie and slowly pulled it free, letting the robe fall open just enough to work his arms inside and wrap them around Yami's waist, skin to skin. Yami tilted his head and kissed Yugi's neck in prelude, working his way slowly up to his chin and then his lips, rewarding him with the most gentle, loving kiss he could devise. He knew it was right when he felt Yugi lean in, and heard the desperate moan in his throat as he refused to break the kiss for even a moment. Yami's hands laid on his young love's shoulders, but as the kiss deepened, they moved up to cup his face, fingertips tracing up behind his ears to find sensitive spots to caress. They sat like this for a long time, pausing to explore each other's faces, necks, and chests with lingering touches before leaning in for more kisses, each one longer and more sensual than the last. Yugi nibbled eagerly at his lover's lips, sliding his hands downward across Yami's chest to his waist, stroking his flanks and stomach insistently. When he had a moment to catch his breath, he whispered, "I need you so much. Every bit of you. It's been so long…"

Yami let his hands slide down Yugi's back, avoiding the dangling Puzzle, until he could lay them comfortably in the small of his back and pull him in closer. "Anything you want," he promised. "I am yours to command."

Yugi leaned in as close as he could, their chests touching, his hands inside the robe clutching firmly to his partner's hips. He lifted his head so that his nose and lips brushed all the way up Yami's graceful neck, leaving a trail of warmth from his breath. The little caress made the pharaoh shiver in delight. "Kiss me all over," Yugi begged in a throaty whisper. "Make it feel like the first time all over again. And then when you're ready…" He backed off just enough to be able to look up and meet his partner's eyes. "…I want you to have me. Slow or fast, I don't care, I just want you inside me where you belong."

A ragged growl of pleasure sounded deep in Yami's throat. "Just like the first time," he agreed.

Yugi raised himself up on his knees, enough to be able to meet his lover eye to eye, though he closed his eyes with a sensual sigh and arched his head back. The move made his stomach – and growing hardness – rub against Yami's body. "Nothing else matters," he breathed. "Just you and me and right now. Please…"

Yami enfolded him in his arms and clutched him close, ravenously kissing the neck left exposed to him until Yugi was gasping loudly in delight. The robe cascaded from the pharaoh's shoulders, but the chill draft of the room no longer bothered him. He deftly hooked the Puzzle chain around his wrist and pushed it aside as he leaned forward and began to lay Yugi down in the bed, settling him perfectly in the blankets with his head on the pillow, his legs already on either side of Yami's waist. The Puzzle rested beside him now, its Eye facing modestly away. Yugi smiled dreamily up at his lover as he watched him pull his arms out of the bathrobe and lean over him, completely naked again and finally smiling. He prowled closer and bent his head to obey his partner's wishes and kiss every inch of his body, starting with his neck and moving downward, taking his time and making sure not to move on until he heard the adorable purr of satisfaction that told him he was doing everything right. It was the longest, most wonderful foreplay Yugi could remember ever being treated to, arrested only briefly when Yami had to help him remove his pants and briefs and snuggle back into the warm blankets. Though he was completely caught up in the moment, in the back of Yami's mind he remembered to watch for any sign of hesitation, but there were none. Yugi's eyes glowed with trust, his heart was wide open and giving of himself fully. Not even the careful brush of fingertips around his opening, so gently and carefully preparing him to be penetrated by long, nimble fingers seeking only to pleasure him, gave Yugi reason to doubt or flinch. For only the briefest second his mind flashed back to the attack weeks ago, an involuntary response he couldn't steel himself against, but all the memory did was show him that he was healed, that there was a complete lack of fear even in the deepest recesses of his mind. Realizing it made him smile all the more strongly, and seeing him smile made Yami smile back as he probed one finger slowly inside, relieved to find Yugi's reaction completely positive, a pleased, "Ah!" escaping him as he pressed his head back into the pillow and twitched his hips to meet the touch. Very soon they would progress to the last stage, to the one place no one else but Yami could ever go. When that moment was reached, all memory of the thief would be permanently banished, and the bond between spirits would be reinforced stronger than ever. No one could come between them, Yugi thought through the haze of pleasure clouding his mind, not when they were bonded down to their very souls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 7

It snowed in January. Not that it never snowed in Domino City, or that such events were particularly memorable, but Yugi would always know that it had snowed that day in that month because Yami was there, and his reaction to the falling snow was priceless. It had been a while since he had experienced something so drastically first-time that it left him speechless, as wide-eyed as a child in wonder, and Yugi stood aside giggling to watch him. They were out with Joey in the late afternoon, as neither had a class and could freely get away for some fun, when coming out of a store they noticed that the overcast sky had finally opened up and light flakes were steadily cascading down. Yami watched them in amazement until the three boys had walked as far as the park, where they could step aside through the gate and let the pharaoh get his fill. Yugi and Joey stood nearby with their hands tucked in the pockets of their coats, grinning as they watched Yami with face upturned, blinking at the snowflakes alighting on his eyelashes. Some schoolgirls giggled at him as they walked past, to which Joey just shrugged and explained, "He doesn't get out much."

Yugi reached out and took Yami's hand, pulling him closer so he wouldn't be in the way if anyone else needed to pass them on the sidewalk. "Even if he could remember his past, this would be a big first," he pointed out to Joey. "I really doubt it snows in Egypt."

"Too bad it's not a big snowstorm," Joey sighed. "I'd like to see them cancel classes."

"It never snows that much here," Yugi complained. "Did you get Téa's email, about the big blizzard that shut down the whole city of New York? Now that's a lot of snow!"

"No kidding. Did you see the pictures she took?"

"That snowbank outside her school was taller than her!"

Yami only half heard their conversation as he watched the white flakes drifting down at him from the gray sky, like falling stars in extremely slow motion. "How much will it snow here?" he wondered.

"Probably just a dusting," Yugi answered. "It'll cover the grass, but that's about it. The biggest storms we get, you can actually make snowballs, but I don't think we'll get that much today."

"Snowball fight," Joey snickered. "That would be fun."

Yami finally stopped gazing at the snow and turned his head toward their companion with a faint smile. "I think I remember you doing that to Yugi, when you were still in school."

"Oh yeah!" Joey punched his best friend in the shoulder. "That was last year, when we had that big snow! I got you so good."

"Because you snuck up behind me," Yugi pouted. "And you're bigger than me."

"Yug," Joey said in exasperation, "everybody's bigger than you."

Yugi grumbled under his breath. "Come on," he demanded, tugging at Yami's hand. "We'd better not keep Tristan waiting."

They decided to take a shortcut through the park, since winter days like this left it quiet and mostly deserted, to go and meet Tristan at a shopping mall so they could all go out for food eventually. It gave Yami more opportunities to gaze in wonder at the falling snow, noticing it collecting in undisturbed hollows like the folds of Yugi's coat collar or the crooks of the bare trees in the park. "Man, poor Tristan," Joey was saying as they walked. "I can't believe he got stood up."

"I know," Yugi said sympathetically. "After all this time, he finally meets a girl who wants to go out with him, and she stands him up. He's got to be feeling pretty low."

"All the more reason for us to cheer him up," Joey decided. "Guys' night out. Though, maybe you two should keep the cute to a minimum," he warned. "Don't want to rub it in or nothing."

"We'll be good," Yugi promised with a giggle, though he only ramped up his connection to Yami by threading their fingers together for a more pleasing hand-holding moment. "He didn't get a phone call or anything?"

"Nothing," Joey affirmed. "She just never showed."

"Well, maybe she has a good reason…"

"Yug, it's been almost a week. He tried calling her twice and just got her voice mail."

"Oh…yeah, that's a bad sign."

"Oh well. I told him he could do better." Joey shrugged. "He was just kind of hoping that he wouldn't have to spend another Valentine's Day alone, and I can't say as I blame him."

"Well, there's still over a month," Yugi reasoned.

"Valentine's Day?" Yami questioned, his mind seizing on the word for its familiarity. He knew someone with that surname. "What is the significance of it?"

Yugi grinned cutely up at him. "It's a romantic holiday."

"Oh boy." Joey shot Yami a wary look over Yugi's head. "Are you in for it, pal."

"What?" Yami frowned curiously.

"You know, come to think of it…" Yugi glanced aside at Joey. "How in the world do people like me and Yami celebrate Valentine's Day?" He left Joey a moment to ponder an answer while he explained to his partner, "It's a holiday for lovers, sort of. The traditional thing is, on Valentine's Day, girls give presents to boys, either platonic friendship gifts or romantic gifts to let the boys know they like them. And then, one month later is White Day, when the boys get to give presents back for the same reasons." He returned his attention to Joey. "But what do two boys do? Do we wait until White Day, or what?"

"Bah, it's just a stupid tradition," Joey snorted. "If you want to do cute things for each other on Valentine's Day, go for it. That's when all the cutesy pink and red crap is in the stores, anyway. Not everyone thinks of White Day as a romantic holiday, they all zero in on Valentine's Day."

"You sound rather cynical about it," Yami noticed.

Joey made a face at the ground as they walked, nearly at the end of the park and needing to consider which direction to go now. "You would too if you never had a reason to care about it."

"Aw, it's okay Joey," Yugi assured him with a pat on the back. "Remember, I never had a reason either."

"You do now." Joey smiled aside at him. "And don't pretend you don't for my sake. This is your chance, finally. You two should do something nice together."

"The full moon's going to happen at least a week before Valentine's Day, though," Yugi noted. "And a week after your birthday."

Yami perked up. "Your birthday is coming up, Joey?"

"Yep." Joey lifted his head and grinned. "Three weeks."

"Perhaps we should all do something together, then," the pharaoh said considerately. "I would like to celebrate with you, even if I am a week late."

"Eh, no worries." Joey gestured for the pair to follow him as he turned left onto the sidewalk and followed the street. "It's still a month away. You got time to decide what you want to do." He tossed a hand flippantly. "I still say you should go do the date thing, since you two are together, but do what you want. It's all good."

"Maybe we can do both," Yugi suggested. "It's not like I'm not going to skip class again that day. We'll have lots of time."

Another semester had begun for the two friends at university, as both had passed their exams and were able to continue on with their studies. Yugi discovered after the first few weeks that he didn't enjoy these classes any more than the last round, and in particular, his distaste for a rather dull history course that he needed for an archaeology major didn't bode well. Despite his best intentions, he wasn't sure he could make something of himself for Yami's sake if he couldn't even stand to be in a history class. He found himself once again simply passing the month day by day, week by week, looking ahead to the full moon instead of concentrating on the present. He and his lover made no particular plans for the next visit as of yet, considering carefully how to balance celebrating with Joey against a pre-Valentine's date, but Joey insisted he didn't need a second party. They rounded up any other old friends they could find – which was basically only Duke Devlin, and Tristan of course – to go out and have a blast on Joey's birthday as only four young men could. That way, Yami could be forgiven if his boyfriend decided during his next visit to drag him off on a private date instead. Unfortunately, Téa had not been able to come home over the holidays, as she had sent all her friends email to tell them she had to audition for a show that would begin rehearsals immediately at the start of January, but she did mail Joey a card. It got to him three days after his birthday, but it still made him smile.

As much as they tried to keep their schedules roughly even, there were times when Joey and Yugi were not on campus together, as one or the other had a class independently, meaning that more often now, each had to find his own way to school without the pleasant company of a best buddy. A few days before the full moon, Joey ended up walking home alone late after his literature class, since Yugi was already back home doing his homework so he could help his grandfather man the game store. They usually had an odd upswing in female patrons about this time of the year, as girls came in looking for small game-related gifts for boys in their classes, so the extra help was a good thing. Joey, alas, was stuck with his class and the subsequent reading assignments, necessitating extra trips to the bookstore. On this particular blustery day, with a bitter wind ruffling his blond hair, Joey was on his way home at last after picking up another novel the professor neglected to tell them he wanted them to have when the course started. The wind nipped at his nose and ears, making him huddle down into the collar of his coat and wish it would go away and bother some other unfortunate soul who didn't own a scarf. He heard the horn of a car behind him and glanced over his shoulder, naturally curious even though it was very unlikely they were honking at him. After all, he wasn't even at the stoplight waiting to cross the street yet. A compact car signaled and pulled over to the curb, making Joey do a double-take as he realized the window was coming down. He paused, wondering if he was about to be either kidnapped or asked for directions. To his utter surprise, the face peering across the passenger seat at him made his heart skip a beat. "Hey," a sultry voice called out to him. "You look cold. Want a ride?"

Joey stood frozen to the spot in shock. "Mai?" he said incredulously.

"Well, don't just stand there, dimwit," she demanded, smirking at his reaction. "Do you want to get in out of the cold or not?"

Joey blinked himself alert and hurriedly pulled the door open, sliding gratefully into a warm and happily wind-free interior. Mai Valentine gave him a few seconds' worth of a dazzling smile before putting the car in gear and pulling away. For a few moments, neither said anything, until Joey mustered his proper manners. "Thanks," he said. "It's ass cold out there."

"Well, what are you doing walking out there anyway?" Mai chided him. "Doesn't the bus go past your place?"

Joey was surprised she remembered that small detail. "Yeah, but my stupid professor made us all go out and buy another book for class," he grumbled. "I had to go to the bookstore first, and the only way back home from there is to walk."

"You're lucky I ran into you, then," Mai purred.

"What are you doing here?" Joey had to know.

"Looking for you, actually." Mai picked up the cell phone resting beside her elbow in the cup holder and waved it. "You don't have your phone on you, do you? I tried to call you, but I didn't get an answer, so I swung past your place first. When I saw you weren't home, I decided to see if I could meet you halfway."

Joey shook his head. "No, I forgot my phone at home today. But…" He glanced aside at her, confused. "How? It's been ages since we saw each other last, how did you know I was going to school and stuff?"

"You told me," Mai replied dryly. "Remember? You said if you made it through high school, you were going to university here. I'm not dumb, I can put two and two together."

Joey sat back and relaxed, now that he was growing pleasantly warm, and not just from being in the car. His heart was doing crazy things in his chest, but he sat quietly and took a few deep breaths to calm it. He wanted to ask so many things, say so many things, but he had to play it cool and approach it delicately. Mai liked springing surprises on him, because she liked disarming him, so he knew to just accept it as her quirk for showing up like this out of nowhere. "Hey," he said, then, "make a right here. I'll take you the back way, it's quicker."

"As you wish." Mai zoomed into the other lane and made the turn, forcing her passenger to grip the arm rest in terror. "So," she said casually. "You are going to school after all. I have to say, I'm proud of you, Joey. You made it."

"Yeah," Joey admitted, taking another deep breath. "It wasn't easy. Yugi and I both made it, somehow."

"Oh yeah?" Mai smiled to herself. "How's he doing? I won't forget that crazy day we all spent together, when the pharaoh was out of the Puzzle. I never thought I'd see anything like it."

"Actually," Joey said brightly, "you'll never guess. Turns out that wasn't the only chance he had after all, he and Yugi found out they can do the ritual every month, on the full moon."

Mai's eyes widened. "Really?"

"They've been doing it ever since – since last summer," Joey reported. "In fact, he's gonna be out again in a couple days."

"That's amazing," Mai sighed, paying enough attention to Joey's directions to make another turn just then. "It really works?"

"It really works," Joey confirmed. "They're doing fine. Yugi's head over heels in love, you should see them together. It's like Yami's one of us, he doesn't seem like just a spirit anymore. And everybody knows," he assured. "It's not like he can hide his relationship from anybody even if he wanted to. Left at the light, and you'll be able to turn into the parking lot behind my building."

"Gotcha," Mai affirmed. "Wow, that's great. Good for him! You know, maybe we should hang out with him, as long as the pharaoh's going to be out of the Puzzle again in a few days. I'd like to see him again."

"I'll have to find out what they're up to," Joey said, watching as Mai turned into the parking lot and found a space to pull into. "They were talking about going out on a date, but they also said they might want to hang out with me, since Yami couldn't be in his own body for my birthday party."

Mai shut off the car and turned to smile at him. "I missed your birthday, then?"

"Yeah. A week ago."

"So now you're…?"

"Nineteen."

The smile took on a shade of sentiment. "Growing up so fast."

"Yeah, I'm a big kid now." Joey unsnapped the seat belt but didn't move, not wanting to end the conversation even though they had arrived to drop him off. "So…where've you been?" he asked quietly.

"Around," Mai answered, lowering her gaze to her hand on the wheel. "Having some fun, kicking some butt. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to make money from gamblers dueling. Even in this enlightened age, a lot of them still don't think a girl could possibly be a master of Duel Monsters."

"Hope you set 'em straight," Joey remarked with a smirk.

"Sure did." Mai still wouldn't look at him, and her voice was soft and solemn. "At least I can duel again. I was kind of worried, there."

Joey glanced at her. "Huh?"

With her eyes still downcast, Mai barely smiled. "You remember, after I saw you last spring, I said something about getting my head on straight? It's taken a long time. That day out, with the pharaoh, that was the first time I'd even sat and watched a duel since…"

She trailed off, but Joey knew what she meant. "Since Dartz," he said bluntly.

Mai nodded. "It was kind of my test. I passed, having fun with you guys was a huge step for me. After that, I thought I'd go out and prove myself all over again, work my way back into my 'A' game the hard way. I finally feel like I'm back on top, it feels good." She finally turned her head to regard him, her eyes clear and kind like they used to be back when they used to flirt with each other under the pretense of dueling trash talk. "And the first thing I wanted to do when I got my head back on straight was come and see you."

"So, here you are," Joey said heavily. "Does that mean…your head's on straight?"

A smile curved her lips. "As normal as I ever was."

His instinct wanted so badly to make a joke out of that, but Joey let it slide. Instead, he smiled back. "I'm glad to hear it, Mai."

Mai smiled shyly in return and glanced away, through the windshield to the building they sat beside. "Well, you're home. You've got schoolwork, I would imagine."

"Don't remind me." Joey also glanced at the building, loathing having to go inside and sit down with his new book. "Say…you got a place to stay?"

Mai sighed softly. "I'll get a hotel."

"You sure? 'Cause…I've got a second bedroom, you know," Joey offered. "It's clean, I promise."

Mai chuckled. The sound made Joey tremble, he always used to consider Mai's laughter like music. "I believe you. But…I think it's better off if I just get a hotel room. It's okay, I can afford it." Her voice softened again. "Thanks, though. I appreciate the offer."

Joey nodded his understanding. "How long are you gonna stay, this time?" he wondered, steeling himself inwardly for a less than positive answer. When there was no tournament to occupy her attention, she never stayed in Domino more than a few days.

"I don't know. A while. Maybe…" Mai lowered her gaze again, now that she was fiddling with her cell phone out of nervousness. "…longer than you think. I kind of like this little city."

Joey couldn't help the thrill that welled up in his heart, though he breathed deeply to keep it from spilling out of him in the form of some stupid comment. "That'd be nice," he forced himself to say, though it still sounded stupid to him. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should do something with Yugi and Yami in a couple days."

"That would be fun." Mai glanced at him again. "What are you doing tonight?"

Joey groaned, mentally cursing his scholastic misfortunes. "I gotta read a book," he grumbled. "A whole book."

"Yuck, that's no fun…"

"Believe me, I'd much rather go do something with friends," Joey quickly added. "I'm not trying to blow you off or nothing, it would be great to go out and get some food. But if I don't read this stupid book, I'm screwed. I need this class, it's for my major."

"It's okay, Joey, I understand," Mai said honestly. "School comes first, I'm behind you all the way. We've got time. We'll do something later."

"Call me," Joey implored, "tomorrow night. I'll know by then what Yugi and Yami are planning, and if they don't want a pair of third wheels, we'll go do something else. All right?"

"Works for me." Mai put the key back in the ignition as if to go. "A double date, huh? I bet you can talk Yugi into it. I'll call you to find out the plans."

Joey glanced sharply at her, a blush rising in his cheeks. He had never said the words "double date," though some part of him had been thinking about it. "Yeah, okay," he stammered. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Mai smiled brightly at him. Joey smiled sheepishly back and got out of the car, standing there a moment longer to wave as she pulled out of the parking space and drove away. The wind ruffled his hair again and bit through his coat, making him hurry to go around to the door and get inside, but the entire way up to his flat, the words "double date" continued to echo in his mind like the striking of a bell.

"That's a great idea!" Yugi enthused, after getting over his surprise at Joey's announcement that Mai was back. They had a short break between classes and had met in the university commons for a snack and a chat. "The four of us can go out together, it'll be fun!"

Joey grinned at his best friend's excitement. "You sure that's okay with Yami? You two didn't have nothing private planned, did you?"

"Not really…" Yugi looked away, gazing distantly at a random spot on the far wall. Joey recognized it as a sign that some brief internal, mental discussion was taking place. After a minute, Yugi smiled at him again. "Nope, Yami's okay with it, too. We'll have plenty of time earlier in the day to spend by ourselves, we can make time to go out with you and Mai." He beamed cutely. "It'll be a double-date! That'll be cool!"

Joey clapped a hand to his forehead. "There's that 'double date' thing again! Why do people keep saying that? I never said it was a date!"

"But you want it to be, don't you?"

Joey looked at Yugi again, finding him gazing back with a sincere, friendly smile of encouragement. "Well?" Yugi prodded.

His friend sighed in exasperation. "Okay, maybe I do," he grumbled. "But you know what she's like. Miss high-strung, independent woman there. I never know what she wants, I'm always left completely in the dark while she goes off and does her thing."

Yugi's hand slid comfortingly over Joey's and squeezed it lightly. "She's here now, isn't she?" he said quietly. "And you said she sounded like she was thinking of sticking around this time. That's a good sign."

"Yeah, but you never know," Joey said morosely. "Something can come up all of a sudden and scare her off again, and I'm back where I started."

"I think you're over-thinking it." Yugi let go of his hand and sat back, taking a sip of his soda. "You always do your best when you're just being yourself, Joey. You don't have to try so hard. Just be natural, have fun, and she'll come to you when she's ready."

Though Joey sat with his chin on his fist, fiddling with the empty straw wrapper crumpled on the table in front of him, Yugi's advice was sinking quickly in and cheering him up a bit. "It's like chasing butterflies," he muttered.

Yugi giggled. "That's a pretty good analogy."

"All right." Joey glanced aside at him. "So what should we do?"

Yugi set down his soda. "Actually, I had a great idea about that. When Yami and I were trying to decide if we wanted to go out on a date, I was looking around and found something in the paper. There's an indoor carnival of sorts this week, down by the waterfront in some of those old warehouses. Not really any big rides, but games and stuff. We can go down to the ocean, there's this awesome restaurant Yami and I went to on our first date, and then we can go to the carnival. How about that?"

"Sounds like a better plan than I had," Joey relented.

"Which was what? Nothing?"

"Pretty much."

"Then it's settled." Yugi nodded firmly. "We'll meet you guys at your place? At six?"

"Sure. I bet I can talk Mai into giving us a ride down instead of taking the train."

"Awesome!"

While getting ready the following afternoon, Yugi got a phone call from Joey warning him that he and Mai were on their way to pick up their friends, since his place was on the way to the waterfront district and it would save time. Not that Yugi needed it; he and Yami had already spent a wonderful day together, mostly holed up in Yugi's bedroom so as not to bother Grandpa Muto with their desire to waste a day making out almost nonstop. The scheduled date would be a great way for them to get out and enjoy something else besides each other. Yugi's grandfather was not exactly thrilled that he so flippantly blew off classes whenever Yami was able to come out of the Puzzle, but he understood the rarity and strangeness of this lifestyle and knew Yugi was aware of the consequences of placing a lower priority on his classes. In fact, he smiled kindly and wished them well as Yugi and Yami dashed through the store holding hands to go meet the car that had just pulled up. Mai turned around and grinned as the matching twosome piled into the back seat. "Hey, guys."

"Hi Mai!" Yugi crowed. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hello, Mai," Yami said with more restraint.

"Good to see you, too," she smiled. "Especially you, pharaoh. Joey gave me the lowdown – this must be like a dream come true for you."

"Something like that." His eyes glowed with happiness. "And please. My friends call me Yami."

"If you insist." Mai turned back and put the car in gear. "Now let's go, I'm starving."

The way Mai drove, they ended up at the ocean in half the time it would have taken on the train, though Yami wasn't sure it was worth saving time if he feared for his life the entire way. He kept his thought to himself, though, as Yugi eagerly took his hand and entwined their fingers to guide him on the walk to the restaurant. They had chosen to park closer to the carnival than the food, but the weather was not terribly cold for February and a brisk walk along the ocean did them good. At the very least, it made for four ravenous souls by the time they got to the restaurant. There would be no sitting on the patio this time, though Yugi suggested they come back in the summer to try that again. Instead, they settled into a corner table, one pair facing the other, and looked forward to great food and good company. Though they were being rather subtle about it, Mai had noticed the interaction between Yugi and Yami, the comfortable way they seemed to fit together, be it physically or emotionally. They never missed a chance to make eye contact, they always smiled for each other, and the otherwise placid pharaoh looked perfectly normal sitting there with Yugi's hand in his, always reaching back for him immediately if he had to pull away for a second. "Look at you two," she commented after Yugi laughed at something wry Yami had said. "I don't think I've ever seen two people as made for each other as you guys."

Yami smiled warmly. Yugi blushed. "Well, what can I say?" he said shyly. "We kind of are…at least, I was made for him." The lovers shared a glance. "It seems so easy when your souls are bonded together."

"Yet, forming that bond took time and patience," Yami noted.

"You're just so cute together!" Mai exclaimed, clasping her hands together. The squeal made both Yugi and Yami blush this time. "I may be a little rough around the edges, but deep down I'm a big sucker for romance like any other girl. What you two have is nothing short of a storybook romance, and who doesn't like those?"

Joey coughed suddenly to prevent himself from saying anything. Yugi laughed at him. Yami pretended not to notice. "Thank you, Mai," he said politely. "It's a comfort, having friends who support us. My relationship with Yugi is so unusual, it would be more difficult without you, and Joey and the others."

"It's not that unusual." Mai casually sipped at her coffee. "The magic part, yes, but the rest is totally natural. You shouldn't be afraid."

"Yeah, but Joey told you what happened to us a few months ago," Yugi reminded warily. "I still catch people every now and then looking at us like they can't believe we'd do something so disgusting as hold hands in public. It bothers me less than it used to…but it still bothers me."

"Yeah, that part sucks," Mai conceded, glancing at Joey beside her. "But you know you're not alone in that fight. There are lots of people just like you, men and women, and they all go through it. And it's not just being gay." Her violet eyes sobered. "Some people will give you crap if you choose to date someone of a different race, or even a different class or social group or tax bracket. It's completely irrational, so there's no use trying to reason with them. You just have to hold your head up and go your own way, and don't let the naysayers get you down."

Yugi smiled across at her. "You're okay, Mai," he complimented. "I feel so fortunate, having friends this understanding." He glanced down at his hand enfolded in Yami's, resting on the table between their plates while they waited for their food. "And you're not bothered by us?"

"Of course not," she assured him with a wave of her hand. "What, you two being all cuddly and stuff? No way. Have at it. I've known more than my share of gay men in my lifetime, and I never had a problem with any of them. I even lived with one, briefly," Mai sniffed.

Joey started. "You what? When was this?"

A shadow suddenly flitted across Mai's face. "Well," she began hesitantly, "I don't want to bring up dark times, but…you remember Dartz's three monkeys?"

"I remember Valon," Joey said spitefully.

"Yes, we remember," Yami assured more patiently.

Mai kept her gaze turned away from them as she explained, trying her best to be casual about something so obviously painful to all of them. "It wasn't for very long," she said hastily, "things really started happening fast after they brought me in, so…I only crashed at their place for a couple of weeks. They had a nice beach house in L.A., lots of room for a boarder…"

"One of them was gay?" Joey burst out. "Which one?"

"Alastair."

"Which one was he?"

Mai snorted. "The tall redhead."

Joey frowned in surprise. "Wait, the one who went after Kaiba? He's _gay_?"

"Duh," Mai retorted. "Do you remember how he dressed? No self-respecting straight man would wear a shirt like that in public."

Yugi laughed a little at that. "Makes sense, though that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"I know. No, he was seriously into boys. I never saw him bring one home, but I know that's what he was into." Mai smiled very faintly. "He was pretty sweet when he wasn't mouthing off to Valon or stealing people's souls. He told me about all the best gay clubs in L.A., which ones had the best DJs. But, like I say," she sighed, "it was only for a couple of weeks. That still counts, though."

Joey eyed her warily. "You haven't crashed with anyone else I ought to know about, have you?"

"It's no big deal, Joey," Mai said, rolling her eyes. "At least a gay man won't hit on me."

"She has a point," Yami offered.

Joey grumbled under his breath but let it go. Acting jealous now would have derailed a perfectly good evening before it even got started. "So, maybe you can answer Yugi's question for him," he said to change the subject. Yugi sat up in interest, wondering what he was referring to. "You had gay friends, you say. So, what do they do on Valentine's Day?"

Mai shrugged. "Same thing we all do. Shack up or sit home and cry."

"Is it different in other parts of the world?" Yami wondered curiously.

"Oh, you mean _that_." Mai smiled knowingly. "White Day is only here in Japan. Everyone else just has Valentine's Day, so it's every man and woman for him or herself, no matter what they're looking for." She shifted her gaze to Yugi. "You didn't think it counted because you're both guys?"

"Well, I…" Yugi stammered and shrugged.

"It's just a day on the calendar, kiddo. Do whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Now there's a philosophy I can get behind," Joey smirked.

The conversation turned lighthearted after that, as their food came and they sat enjoying a particularly splendid meal. It meant that none of them would be much in the mood to indulge in even more snacks at the carnival later, but not a single one seemed to mind. They toasted Joey's past birthday and left the restaurant full and happy, meandering slowly along the ocean walk in no hurry to get to the carnival. There was a nip of frost in the wind coming off the water, but it did nothing more serious than put a bit of color into their cheeks. Yami and Yugi were firmly joined at the hand again, and seemed to have slipped into their own world where they existed alone for each other, not talking much but mostly glancing at each other or away at the restless ocean at the same time. Joey and Mai walked a few paces behind them, Joey with his hands shyly in his pockets and Mai with her arms wrapped close around her to keep warm. "I'll say it again," she murmured to her companion, "those two are so cute."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "Kinda makes you believe in true love again, doesn't it? If an ancient spirit and my little gamer buddy can find each other…" He sighed softly. "I've never seen him this happy."

"Yeah?" Mai wondered.

"Yeah." A strange, wistful look came into Joey's brown eyes. "We've been through a lot together. The best and the worst. Winning tournaments, saving the world…none of it even comes close. Yugi's happier than he's ever been in his whole life."

"He should be," Mai said gently. "He's found something very few people in this world can say they have…a soulmate." She, too, sighed. "The rest of us should be so lucky."

"I don't know about lucky," Joey warned. "The reason they're soulmates is because of who Yami is. And if you think about it, he's been responsible for some of the worst things that have happened to Yugi just as much as he's the reason he's so happy now." He shook his head. "That's the way it is, though, isn't it? The only person in the whole world who can cause you so much pain is the person you love the most."

Though they shared nothing, both Mai and Joey were thinking the exact same thing about each other at the same time. "I suppose you're right," Mai murmured after a bit. "If you can't let someone that close to you, they can't hurt you."

"If you ask me," Joey said heavily, gazing intently at Yugi and Yami, "the tradeoff is worth it."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, snuggling deeper into their coats as night drew on and brought a chill with it. The indoor carnival had been set up in a complex of three adjoining warehouses near the harbor, mostly vendors and games with a few smaller kids' rides that could fit into the space. For just a few yen, people could go inside and wander, try their luck, and generally have a good time in the middle of winter for a change. The doors stood wide open letting in cold air to balance the warmth of bodies and activity, and letting out splashes of light, color, and raucous sound. Yami blinked in surprise as he was yanked headlong into the carnival chaos by his lover, his senses overwhelmed by the crowd. Joey and Mai followed more casually, carrying their coats under their arms as they walked around and looked at things. It seemed the families with small children all around them were having the most fun, but there were a few things that interested even the young adults like them, once they could separate out the decent games from the complete rip-offs. Joey forced himself to pass most of those by, even though several of the barkers taunted him by calling out that he should win his pretty lady a prize. He finally caught up to Yami and Yugi at a balloon-toss booth, something he knew he could do, and the four stood around laughing at the attempts by each to win even a tiny prize. All Joey got out of it was a little fuzzy keychain, which he promptly offered to Mai with a laugh. "Ew, no way," she protested. "That thing is ugly."

"Aw, come on," Joey exclaimed. "I won it for you, didn't I?"

"I don't know, did you?" she teased him back. "What do you expect me to do with that?"

"It's a keychain. You put keys on it."

"If you don't want it, I'll take it, Mai," Yugi suggested.

"Hey!" Joey snatched the keychain into his fist and hid it behind his back. "Have your own boyfriend win you something!"

"Come on," Yami chuckled. "Let's see what else there is."

Yugi hooked his arm and cuddled to his side as they shouldered their way through the crowd. Mai stalked next to Joey with a smirk on her face, but after they had gone a few paces, she held out a hand. "Fine," she sighed. "Give me the stupid keychain."

"Not if you don't want it," Joey pouted.

"You won it for me, didn't you? At least, that was what the carnie said when he suckered you into playing." Mai cast him an aloof smile over her shoulder. "Honestly, Joey, if I wanted it that badly I could have won it myself at that stupid game."

Her hand was still out, so Joey yanked the fuzzy trinket from his pocket and slapped it into her palm. She took it with a haughty sniff and pocketed it. "There's got to be something more my style, here," Joey complained. "I used to be really good at some of these."

"Guys! Over here!" Yugi and Yami were some distance ahead, and looking back towards their friends eagerly. Yugi waved wildly to get their attention. As they joined the other pair, Yugi wondered, "What about this one?"

It was the classic game of knock-the-cans-over-with-the-ball, at which several people, young and old, were currently failing to win. Joey waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, these things are rigged," he scoffed, heading away. "The cans are weighted so you can't knock them over all the way. You gotta find a game that just takes good aim…" He pointed across the way at a different stand. "Like that. The ring toss!"

The others followed him to the booth, giving it a good once-over to decide that it was the sort of game that couldn't be rigged, and watched as Joey spent a little too much time and money trying to prove it. He came away empty-handed, though, groaning at his lack of a good aim. "It has nothing to do with your aim," Mai chided him. "It's all luck. And here I thought you'd have plenty of that to go around."

"I'm lucky when I duel," Joey noted. "I guess it doesn't rub off on other games."

Yami's attention had been distracted by the game next door, where people were trying to throw balls through certain-colored windows in a board to rack up points, which could then be spent on prizes. The carnival worker standing with his arms crossed looked rather pleased and not at all sympathetic as the patrons trying their hardest just couldn't get the balls through the holes, they only bounced off the board. "Better luck next time," he exhorted one kid who walked away dejected. "You there! With the spiky hair…"

Both Yami and Yugi looked at him. "Huh?" the younger questioned.

The carnie pointed to Yami. "You look like you've got a good arm on you. Care to give it a try?"

The pharaoh glanced at his companion. "May I?"

"It's up to you," Yugi said warily, "but I don't know. What if it's rigged like the other one?"

He slipped his partner the money to play, and stood aside to watch. Yami gazed patiently at the balls stacked on the counter before him as the carnie explained how he could win points and which prizes he could get for them, at which point he glanced at Yugi. "It doesn't seem hard. It's like Joey said – it requires good aim." He picked up the first ball and turned it over in his fingers as he decided which point window to aim for. Joey and Mai came over to watch just as he made his first toss. It sailed remarkably close to a hole, but like the others he had watched, bounced off the rim. Frowning, he took another ball and tried to send it through a different hole, but once again it ricocheted and rolled away across the floor. Yami was getting fairly annoyed by now, and tried the last three a little more carelessly, wondering if it really did have less to do with aim than luck. For a moment it looked like the last one was going to go in, but it, too, was deflected by the rim of the hole and fell.

Yugi patted his lover on the back. "You did your best."

"Dude," Joey snorted. "This game is totally rigged."

"What?" Yami growled, turning to him.

"You have a problem with my game, sir?" the carnival worker snidely put in.

"Yeah, your game is rigged," Joey accused. "And I can prove it. Give me that ball."

The carnie handed him one, and to his utter surprise and anger, Joey hopped over the counter and walked straight up to the board Yami had been aiming at. He thrust his hand out and set the ball into one of the holes, where it sat perfectly like an egg in a cup. Yami started. "The holes are too small for the balls to fit into!"

"Exactly. 'scuse me," Joey added to the carnie, leaping back out of the stall before he could be grabbed and punched in retaliation for exposing the scheme. "Sorry, Yami," he said to his friend. "You got ripped off. You should have waited, I could have warned you before you played."

Yami turned narrowed eyes on the carnival man. "This isn't fair," he complained. "You cheated me. You cheated all the people who came to play."

"Welcome to the carnival," the man smirked. "Now get lost."

"No." The pharaoh faced him squarely, hands at his sides. "You will give us our money back, for not giving us a fair chance."

"Hey, you tried, you failed," the carnie shrugged. "Don't stand here and cry about it or I'll make it so you have something better to cry about."

"Yami," Yugi fretted. "Let's just go."

"Not until I get a fair game." A deadly smirk began to awaken on the pharaoh's face. "Even if I have to make the game myself."

Joey and Yugi stared. "What are you doing?" the latter asked worriedly.

"Do you have your deck on you?"

"Of course, but…" A hand appeared before him. Yugi slipped the deck out of his belt pouch and laid it in the offered hand, warning, "Don't make a scene, Yami. It's just a few yen, it's not worth it."

"It's not about the money." Yami faced the carnie again, who was now eyeing him suspiciously. "I propose a little game of chance. If you win, I will let it go. If I win, I get the prize I was trying to claim." He looked up at the row of stuffed animals hanging over the booth and pointed to a little bear with a heart embroidered on its stomach. "That one."

The carnie frowned at him. "What kind of game are we talking about."

"One in which we have an equal chance of winning." He deftly shuffled the deck and laid it on the counter between them. "Each of us will draw a card randomly from this deck. Whoever chooses the monster with the highest level stars wins."

His friends looked at each other, not sure what to make of this development. The carnie, however, began to grin. "I'll take your bet, kid," he snarled, spreading the deck out so that he had his pick of any card in it. He ran his finger up and down the line until he chose one, and gave a prideful laugh. "Not too bad," he crowed, holding it up: Beast of Guilfer, a six-star monster. "Let's see you beat that in one draw."

Yami was actually smiling, in his cool, superior way. He glanced at Yugi and offered his hand. "For luck?"

Yugi took his hand and sidled closer. "For luck."

The carnie snorted at them. Yami simply closed his eyes, extending his free hand over the deck and holding it still, as if sensing what was in it. Because of the way Yugi stood, no one saw the flash of light from the Puzzle as Yami's fingers suddenly darted in and plucked out a card, holding it up so the carnie could see it. The man's jaw dropped, and he stepped back in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Yami opened his eyes and looked to see that he had drawn the Magician of Black Chaos – eight stars. "As I said," he murmured smugly, "we each had an equal chance. The heart of the cards is simply with me, tonight." He snatched his Beast of Guilfer back from the man's grubby fingers and swept up his deck. "My bear, please."

A few minutes later, they were walking together down the aisle, Yugi hugging tightly to the little bear with an exasperated look on his face. "You totally cheated," he groused at his lover. "You used your power to pick that card."

"Not deliberately," Yami protested, though he was smiling broadly. "I simply trusted in the heart of our cards, as I do every time I duel."

"That was hilarious," Joey cackled. "Nothin' like a little payback, I say."

Yugi grumbled again, but let it go. After all, were he to start badmouthing the heart-of-the-cards philosophy now, it could spell trouble for his dueling as well as his relationship. Secretly, he very much enjoyed seeing his lover get the better of the cheating carnival man, but he had to play his part of moral outrage to cover it up for now. "What do you guys think?" he asked his friends. "Are we done here? Or is there more you want to see?"

"I think that's enough excitement for one night," Mai decided. "If we stick around, Joey'll just keep losing money."

"Find me a game that involves Duel Monsters and I'll kick some serious butt," Joey vowed.

"Perhaps it would be more fun to go somewhere and duel," Yami put in, glancing aside at his partner and smiling to see just how tightly he held the prize.

"There's a coffee shop around the corner near where we parked," Mai said.

The four of them went to the coffee shop and sat around for another hour, talking and laughing while swapping chances to duel each other the old fashioned way, laying their cards out on the table between them. Yami and Joey fought a particularly spirited battle, and though Yugi teased his partner that he wouldn't help him by giving him a connection to the Puzzle around his neck, Yami still managed to display some rather amazing luck with his cards. After that, they just sat and talked, finishing up their coffee drinks and considering having to go home and end the fun night. It was nice being in each other's company, but it was getting late and the pharaoh only had a few hours left in his day. He sat quietly stroking Yugi's hand with his thumb, listening more than talking as the others discussed Mai's current situation. She was finally loosened up enough and in the mood to share her mind. "No, I don't really have any useful schooling," she was saying, swirling the mocha sludge around the bottom of her empty cup. "I've got my looks and my charm, though, and you'd be surprised how far that can get you."

"So are you sure you're staying?" Yugi asked. "Or are you still just figuring things out? I know you've only been in town a couple of days…"

"I don't know yet," Mai said flippantly, tossing her head in a casual shrug. "I've got a nice wad of pocket change to last me a while, I can take my time looking around, seeing what there is to see. I'm probably going to go visit my parents at some point, too."

"Oh, where are they?"

"Tokyo."

Yami smiled warmly. "I would like to see that city sometime."

"It's quite the place," Mai agreed. "Lots of cool places for a girl like me to settle down and have some fun. But of all the places to put down roots, Domino's not so bad," she added with a gentle smile.

"That's right. You have friends here," Yugi encouraged.

"I sure do. And hanging out with you guys is a lot better than some of the places I've been in my days, believe you me." She looked into the cup and sighed. "I suppose we'd better call it a night. Midnight's coming fast."

"And we have classes tomorrow," Joey reminded them all with a pointed look at Yugi.

Mai dropped Yami and Yugi off at the side door to the house, since Kame was already closed for the night, wishing them a good night and hoping to see the pharaoh again in one month when his next ritual day came around. Yugi waved back, and gave Joey a hopeful wink as he said goodbye for now. Joey grinned but said nothing. He figured he was just going to be dropped off and that would be it, but that was more than he ever had before. Mai was there, and she wasn't suggesting that she'd be off on another trip of her own devising soon. As she drove him home, he tried to casually pick her brain while he had the chance. "So…is it too soon to wonder what you'll be up to next week?"

"Probably," Mai answered with her eyes on the road. "Why? What's next week?"

"Nothing." Joey turned his attention out the window. _Man, why is it so hard to say anything to her?_

"I had a good time, Joey," Mai said suddenly. "We should do this again."

He glanced toward her, but she was very much paying attention to her driving. "You don't have to keep the prize I won if you don't want it," he offered in a humble voice.

"It is ugly," she admitted. "And I don't have any keys I'd put on it right now – this rental car has to go back eventually. But…" She tossed him a sideways smile. "…what do they say? 'It's the thought that counts?'"

Joey smiled in relief and sat back, feeling a bit better about the whole exchange. Even if all she did was drop him off and disappear into the night, as usual, his day felt complete. But she was right…the fuzzy little creature on the chain was rather ugly.

Up in his room at the top of the house, Yugi set his little bear on the shelf at the head of his bed, next to his alarm clock where it could look over him. He scratched his finger over the embroidered heart on its tummy and smiled. "Of all the prizes you could have picked," he chided his lover.

Yami prowled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back into his embrace. They were already sitting on the bed together, though whether it would progress to the shedding of clothes and the writhing of bodies depended on how tired Yugi was. "All of the other ones were…ugly," he protested. "I thought you might like this one. After all that talk about Valentine's Day."

"Aw…that's sweet of you." Yugi laid back in his partner's arms and sighed happily. "I guess it was worth the trouble after all."

Yami chuckled a little. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
"It's all right." Yugi lifted his head and kissed Yami's cheek. "It was pretty funny seeing that guy get what he deserved."

The pharaoh gave a thoughtful purr but said nothing more. They sat together for a while just enjoying the closeness, gazing blankly at the bear next to the clock which held their fate. Time was passing and they weren't moving, so it was likely there would not be any more strenuous activity before the ritual expired. Yugi didn't want to think about the classes he had to go to tomorrow, nor the work he had to resume after this nice day out, but he was getting tired. With an hour to go, he decided just to get into pajamas and spend the rest of their time together cuddling, so long as Yami didn't mind vanishing out of a pair of sleep pants at midnight. They laid down together and wrapped up in warm blankets, so Yugi could lay with his head on his lover's chest and be held, safe and happy. His mind was full of memories to savor, of double-dating and Mai's honest encouragement and watching her and Joey dance around the possibility of showing each other the slightest affection, but as much as he felt like talking to Yami about it, all he ended up doing was lie there and kiss and touch, caught up in his companion's warmth and taste and scent. It was far better than ruining the perfect contentment with words, and so that was all they did.

University was blissfully different from high school in one regard, Yugi thought as he walked across campus to his late afternoon class on Valentine's Day. There weren't any roaming packs of girls stalking the hallways and classrooms in search of the boys they wanted to pass gifts to. In fact, the campus seemed to have completely forgotten that it was a holiday, apart from some red flyers pinned to bulletin boards announcing events for those students living on campus. For people like Joey and Yugi who commuted from town, it was going to be extremely easy to escape notice. It also meant they likely weren't getting any gifts, as the only girl who had ever given them platonic boxes of chocolates on this special day in high school was now halfway around the world. Yugi didn't care, he had something better to go back home to, but his best friend was another story. Joey always hated this day, but the feeling was even stronger now that he was being teased by the thought that the woman he loved was right across town and he was going to chicken out of calling her or seeing her. He even blew off Tristan's suggestion of going out guys-only to thumb their noses at any notion of romance. At least he had a lot of homework to give him a decent excuse for not going out, or so he told himself up until he was startled out of reading his required novel by the door buzzer.

Though he wasn't sure who could be bothering him at this time of night, Joey pressed the buzzer to admit them anyway, figuring it was one of his friends. He could hear footsteps quick on the stairs outside, and was ready to open the door the moment his visitor knocked. It swung open to reveal Mai, her hands hanging empty at her sides and a rather nonplussed look on her face. "Hey," Joey greeted her, trying to cover his surprise. "What's up? You didn't call…"

"Let me just start by saying, I hate Valentine's Day," she said sharply.

Joey stepped aside to let her in, as she was already starting to walk past him anyway. "Kinda funny coming from someone with the last name 'Valentine,'" he muttered.

"It's such a crap holiday," she griped as if she hadn't heard him. "It's all made up by the card companies to guilt you into thinking you have to buy something for somebody. It's so stupid. Flowers die, the cards are all mushy, the chocolates are usually the nasty kind, and all the other things they try to sell you are all cute and cuddly and _bleah_!" She stalked through Joey's flat, pacing, making a fist as if to punch the lights out of any and all greeting card marketing executives she could find. At last, she stopped and faced him, huffing a sigh. "I've never seen you wear jewelry so I didn't get you any. All I could think of was this."

She started to reach into a pocket on her jacket. Joey gave a sudden start. "Wait, what? You got me something?"

"Of course," Mai sniffed, though she didn't meet his gaze. "It's Valentine's Day. Here."

She extended her hand towards him, holding one single Duel Monsters card between slender fingers. Joey took it and turned it over to see which card it was, frowning curiously. "Change of Heart?"

Mai had lost her rant and shrank down into a shy girl, curling her arms around herself and looking away. "I tried to think of a card that meant something," she explained in a murmur, "that had to do with our relationship and all we've been through. That one seemed right." She tossed her hair casually. "Not to mention, I'm betting you could use one in your deck."

Joey stared at the card a while, trying to puzzle out the meaning. "These have gotten pretty rare, now that the new card lines are out," he noted. "I used to have one but I traded it for Scapegoat." He lifted his eyes and gazed across at Mai. "So…what change of heart have you had?"

She gave a huge sigh and finally lifted her eyes, facing him with a serious look. "I said some pretty nasty things to you when my head was very much not on straight," she replied. "It feels like it wasn't me, like someone was in control of me, making me say those things. I'm sorry for every single one, and I wish I could take it all back."

"Nah, it's okay," Joey said gently, lowering the card. "I forgave you a long time ago. I knew it wasn't you. The real you."

Mai gazed contritely at him, trying to smile. "I've had a change of heart about everything," she said, "including the way I keep running away whenever someone tries to get close to me. I'm done running. It's stupid and childish, and it keeps getting me into more trouble than it's worth. I like having friends, it's about time I stopped pushing them away."

Joey smiled and nodded in acceptance, but the true meaning hit him a second later, making him start. "Wait…does that mean…?"

"I'm done running away from you," Mai said plainly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Joey looked at the card again, and then to her. "You're going to stay in Domino?"

"That's not all, stupid." Mai stepped closer to him, coming straight up to him. Joey straightened up in surprise, not sure how to react as she reached him and wrapped her hand around his, so that they were both holding the Change of Heart card together. Mai was very tall for a woman, nearly the same height as Joey, so they were able to meet each other's eyes directly. At last, staring into Joey's widened brown eyes, Mai found her smile. "I'm not leaving you, either." She leaned in, and Joey took a quick, startled breath before her lips touched his in the barest of kisses. So short and fleeting, it couldn't be enough, so Joey darted in and kissed her back, a little more deeply. The magic card fluttered to the floor as his hand went limp, sliding into hers so they could kiss a little while longer.

As they broke away, Joey put his arms around Mai and held her, sighing with relief as she leaned against him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Everything he had been hoping for, wishing for, for years had finally come true. "It's about time," he murmured.

Mai laughed a little, not upset at all by his insinuation. "What can I say? I'm stupid," she admitted. "I had a good thing right in front of me all this time and I was too scared to take it."

"You had your reasons." Her arms wrapped more tightly around his shoulders, and Joey hugged her with equal force, content to have her head resting on his shoulder. The scent of her hair, her racing heartbeat next to him, it all felt too good to be true. "Just don't take it back," he pleaded. "I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning to find you changed your mind again and took off."

"I won't," Mai promised. "I'm serious, I finally wised up. I don't want to go anywhere, I want to be here with my friends. I want to hang out and be normal, I want to go on dates and be able to call you up anytime and see you when I want to."

A grin began to spread across Joey's face. "You want to go out on dates with me?"

"Who else, stupid?" She leaned back in order to look at him. "Yugi's not available."

Joey frowned in consternation. "You better stop calling me 'stupid,' though. That's not cool."

"Okay, dimwit." Joey growled, making Mai laugh brightly. She just hugged him again to calm him. "Fine, I'll be good. I suppose I should just be grateful that you didn't laugh in my face."

"I wouldn't," Joey said immediately, going serious again. "I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm not going to blow it now." He sighed again, glad to be exactly where he was at this moment. "I suppose," he added after a minute, "we've got a lot to talk about, now."

"Do we have to?" Mai hugged him and buried her face in his neck. "I want to stay just like this, forever…"

Joey pulled her back and faced her squarely. Though happy, a solemn light glowed in his eyes. "Yeah," he answered, "we have to." He let her go just enough to invite her to find a seat in the living room, and to pick up the card he had dropped. As soon as he had the chance, after they spent the whole night talking through their past mistakes and conflicts, he would put it in his deck and keep it there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 8

Yami had barely opened his eyes and taken his first breath upon being embodied when Yugi jumped up to his feet and pressed a set of clothing into his arms. "Hurry up, put these on," he insisted as the pharaoh stood there blinking in surprise for a moment. "If we waste too much time, we're going to miss the best part."

Shaking out the folded clothes, Yami discovered his favorite pair of tight black pants and a blue tank top. He knew Yugi was up to something, he had sensed it all day but hadn't pried, deciding to leave his young love with his secrets for the sake of whatever fun he was planning. "We're going out?" he wondered, noticing that Yugi was also fully dressed.

"Uh huh." Yugi went to his dresser and fished out some jewelry, bracelets to match the heavy Puzzle chain around his neck and anything Yami might want to pick through. "But you've got to hurry up, since it's already midnight."

"Isn't it kind of late to be going out?" Yami eyed him curiously as he slipped on the briefs he had been provided (black, as Yugi had discovered the sexy nature of colored underwear). "You're not tired?"

"Nope." Yugi gave him a sneaky look over his shoulder. "I have lots of energy."

Yami's brow twitched uncertainly, but he decided not to protest and just got dressed as demanded. Yugi brought him shoes, but let him choose his jewelry while he tucked his wallet in his back pocket and made sure he had his house keys. They had to be quiet, because Grandpa was obviously asleep now, so they snuck down the back stairs and grabbed their coats on the way out the door. Spring was coming soon enough, but it was still chilly at the start of March and required bundling up for the walk to wherever it was Yugi intended to take them. At this time of night, the streets of Domino City were nearly deserted, so they were able to walk briskly through to the downtown areas where some night life still went on after midnight. Down the block, a brightly-lit sign stood out against the closed shops around it, drawing Yami's attention. It seemed they were heading for it, and Yugi began to smile. "Where are we going?" his partner asked him at last.

Yugi beamed up at him. "We're going dancing."

The bright lights belonged to a dance club, and a new one from the looks of the fresh coat of paint on the outside. A few people milled about outside, smoking or hitting on each other, but they all looked very young to Yami – young enough that he and his companion were not out of place as they passed through the open door and stopped to pay the cover charge. From within the bowels of the building, a heavy bass beat thundered in hypnotic rhythm. One more stop at the coat check and they were able to finally emerge on what Yami could only consider as a thoroughly modern scene. The dim recesses of the club gave way to a mass of swirling lights playing energetically across the sunken dance floor in the middle, where a crowd of young, beautiful people writhed and bounced in time to the steady beat that the two boys could feel within their chests. Yami could only stand and stare for a while, his jaw hanging open, as he beheld the primal, hedonistic display he had been thrust into. Yugi stood beside him with their hands clasped, nearly quivering with excitement but content to just stay there and watch for as long as Yami needed to adjust. After a minute or two, though, the music found its way into him, and he yearned to be one of those beautiful people out on the floor dancing the night away. He tugged at his partner's hand to get him to face him and looked up to him with eager eyes. "Are you ready?"

The pharaoh looked uncertain. "You want me to…" He looked away at the dance floor.

"Yeah! It's not hard," Yugi promised him. "You can do it."

Yami sighed, finding it difficult to believe him. "I don't know anything about dancing. Especially not to…this."

"Come on…" Yugi pulled at his hands. "For me? All you have to do is let go and feel the music, you'll get the hang of it soon enough." He glanced past his partner, and then smiled and nodded his head toward something behind them. Yami looked over his shoulder to see a pair of young men, not too much older than themselves, leaning up against the railing in each other's arms, close enough to kiss and share some kind of conversation that only they could hear. "You see?" Yugi encouraged. "We're welcome, here."

Yami looked back at his partner, and couldn't deny that the idea had some merits. He could never remember Yugi being interested in that kind of music or dancing, which bothered him – he didn't know what Yugi's favorite kind of music was, after all this time. Another glance at the dance floor showed him more couples, of all flavors, looking rather sultry and sensual as they bounced to the insistent rhythm in pairs or in groups. He wanted to know what Yugi would look like dancing the same way, and so found himself obeying the pull of the hands holding his without resistance.

Yugi slid easily into a gap between people and was moving to the beat almost instantly, bobbing his head and shoulders until he could get into it and find the rhythm. He had wisely chosen a corner of the dance floor where they could go unnoticed, for Yami could only stand there for a bit, an unmoving rock in a stream of gyrating bodies as he watched and wondered. Yugi let him be and just danced by himself for a bit, closing his eyes and forgetting about how he might have looked to those who obviously had been to clubs like this far longer than him. He may not have quite known what he was doing, but the music was pouring itself into his soul, driving his movement, exerting a primal tug on his body. He liked this kind of music, but he had never been to a club before. The experience was as new to him as to his mystical partner, but he was eager and ready to throw himself into it and learn by doing, hoping to entice Yami into joining him by being a good example. He glanced to one side to observe a few of the other young people dancing, figuring to copy their moves if he ran out of ideas. Fortunately, as he got used to the beat and loosened up, he didn't seem to have any problem teaching himself to dance. The weight of the Puzzle around his neck swayed back and forth in time with his hips and feet, bouncing a little against his chest. He looked toward Yami to see how he was doing, and smiled despite finding his lover still only standing there. Yugi reached out to him and took his hands, pulling him a little closer. "Come on," he encouraged, needing to shout just a little to be heard. "Just let go!"

The uptight pharaoh did not know precisely how he was supposed to "let go," or what he was letting go of, but Yugi kindly did not yank on him even though he continued to keep his hands while he danced. Yami noticed the way his lover's body moved, the way his hips matched the rhythm and his feet found the beat that thudded constantly through the crowded club. At last, all Yami could do was close his eyes and hope no one was watching, opening his mind to fully hear and appreciate the music. The beat was like a pulse, thundering in his chest and syncing with his heart. Over it soared a melody, a growing conflux of chords that sent a shiver rippling up his back. For some reason, the lush sound awakened emotion deep inside him, making him think of wide open blue skies and the wind roaring in his hair, or sunlight bursting from behind dark storm clouds, or the breaking of giant waves on the beach. Why the music was stirring pictures of great beauty and wonder out of his memories, he didn't know, but it was impossible to resist. He lifted his arms as if to catch the music and enfold it into himself, and the next thing Yami knew, he was dancing. Dancing like all the other youths, dancing with abandon as his body learned to obey the entrancing beat. He felt the closeness of another body and opened his eyes to find Yugi pressed up to him, reaching to clasp his hands over both their heads. The pharaoh smiled and entwined their fingers, shifting his step so that his movements matched his partner's. A similar smile awakened on Yugi's lips, as he noticed they were now dancing in time, swaying forward and back without having to even think about their connection. For a long time they danced together like this, occasionally letting go of each other in order to run hands down flanks or over chests, teasing and flirting in between the consistent movement. The beat never faltered while melodies wove themselves in and out, the DJ effortlessly mixing from song to song to keep his audience sated with the best in trance and house. Now and then the music would break, as the drum beat cut out to let the epic, soul-stirring melodies have their moment. Dancers waved their arms and reached for the light pouring down on them in these moments, a pause in which to catch their breath before the bass built back in and crashed down on them with a fresh wave of energy. In one such breakdown, Yugi felt his lover's hands come around his waist, clasping him and pulling him tight so their hips pressed together with no room for even a whisper between them. He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting Yami hold him around the waist as he tilted his head back and sighed in delight, his arms hanging loose at his sides as his back fully arched. Yami gladly held him so and just watched, smiling indulgently at his young partner's complete abandon to the way the music made him feel. He wanted to pick Yugi up right there and ravage him, that slender throat exposed to him with his head tilted way back like that…and then the music climbed back to a crescendo, slamming the beat down on them like thunder. Yugi snapped back upright and went completely wild, clenching his hands into fists over his head and writhing to the music. Yami kept one hand on his hip, letting him do as he pleased and simply content to be audience and receiver, dancing alongside him with his attention firmly on him. The rest of the club, and the rest of the world, seemed to fade out of notice as they lost themselves in each other.

Despite his claim to having plenty of energy, even Yugi needed a rest now and then, so they took short breaks at least once an hour to go get something to drink. Bottles of water were expensive, so they shared one between them, standing up on the main floor leaning on the railing to overlook the dance floor and glow with smiles. There were many couples just like them in the club, most of them with a lot less restraint (and less clothing), making them feel like they had finally found something to do that wouldn't get them in trouble with average patrons and passersby. They belonged here. Though dancing was fun, and good exercise, and the music was nice, both Yugi and Yami could also feel in their deepest souls that there was something very sexual about it. Particularly when another DJ took over and kept the set heaviest on trance, with ethereal feminine vocals sensuously crooning about love and destiny. Back on the floor after their water was gone, the pair of lovers threw themselves headlong into the experience, hearing the song's words and realizing how much it sounded like them, like the artist had peeked into their soul-bond and wrote of the everlasting love between them. Yami's hands snaked around Yugi's waist again, and this time Yugi did the same, holding his partner close so that their hips ground together. It wasn't hard to time themselves with the beat, to find a rhythm no different than that of lovemaking, and settle into a long, hot dance that turned them both completely on. Yugi's hands rested lightly on Yami's bare arms, his head tilted up to be able to gaze at his lover. Yami bowed his head and began to lead the dance, his lips close enough to kiss Yugi's cheek and neck, though all he did for now was breathe, indulging in his partner's sweaty scent and panting hotly along his skin. It was all Yugi could do not to cry out in ecstasy, thoroughly seduced by Yami's closeness and the tantalizing way they danced together, grinding and writhing and pulsing in unison. At last, as a track featuring operatic vocals soaring into epic high notes filled the club with pure rapture, they both leaned in simultaneously and kissed each other firmly, hungrily, not once breaking step with each other. Yugi threw his arms over Yami's shoulders and pulled himself in close, though for a brief second the Puzzle got in the way and jabbed them both. Yami carefully moved it, and then let his hand slink down around Yugi's ass to pull him in as they resumed both kissing and dancing, though now they were doing a lot more of the former and a lot less of the latter.

The club closed at three in the morning, and the pair stayed right up until then, until the last notes faded and the beat finally relented. The minute it was over and they had collected their coats, they were out the door and walking briskly home, finding the cold night refreshing on their flushed, sweaty skin. They were most of the way home before Yami even felt comfortable throwing his jacket on, though it seemed rather pointless to him. He was ferociously turned on and couldn't wait for them to get home, because he knew what he wanted and knew Yugi was ready. Their hands tightly clasped, they practically dragged each other back to Kame game shop and blundered up the stairs, giggling and shushing each other in the inky darkness. Jackets were cast off on the living room couch as they passed through, and seconds later they were closed away in Yugi's room, throwing arms around each other and plunging into a hot kiss without hesitation. They broke only long enough for Yami to yank his young love's shirt over his head, and then Yugi was all over him again, clinging desperately to the waistband of the black leather pants as he sought his lover's kiss. Yami obliged him for a few more breathless moments and then picked him up and laid him out on the bed's rumpled covers, already prowling over the top of him without prelude. They said little to each other, simply gasping and moaning in anticipation of what was to come. The pharaoh wrapped his arms securely around his lover and bent to ravish him with his lips, fiercely kissing his neck and chest and anywhere else he could reach. This was not going to be the usual sweet, romantic interlude they were used to, and as Yugi arched back with a cry of pleasure, he was rather glad for it. Hours of dancing had served as intense foreplay, and now he just wanted to be ravaged – and it looked that was exactly what Yami had in mind. He pushed the Millennium Puzzle carelessly out of the way so he could lick the sweat from Yugi's chest, kissing all the way down to the dimple of his navel and eagerly tonguing his nipples one after the other. Yugi clenched his hands in his partner's hair and encouraged him to roam, stretching himself temptingly out beneath him. "Please…" he began to murmur. "Please…"

Yami only purred his acknowledgement as he continued to hotly kiss Yugi all over, his lips never leaving the young one's skin for a moment. Just tasting him this way drove the need within him even higher, until his body ached for contact. He pushed himself up and stripped off the blue tank top without ceremony, and then hastily undid Yugi's belt and pried his pants open. Yugi whimpered eagerly, his hands coming around to cup his lover's face as he bent down and wetly kissed Yugi's exposed abdomen. Yugi arched his hips up against him, seeking him, providing him a moment in which to slip his pants and briefs down. Yami tugged the clothing free and tossed it away on the floor so he could resume his roaming kiss, plunging down onto Yugi's growing erection and stroking his tongue roughly along the length. His senses filled with the heady perfume of sex and sweat, the pharaoh clutched his young love around the hip and ferociously kissed or licked every inch of his skin until Yugi's panting breaths became desperate cries. There was a pause, then, as both took a deep breath, and then Yami lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Yugi, his tongue already forcing its way into his lover's mouth as they clung to each other and kissed each other hard, rolling over on the bed until the corners of the wayward Puzzle jabbed into Yugi's back. Yugi just shrugged it aside and kept going, scrambling to work Yami's belt open and then his tight black pants, all while the pharaoh continued to kiss him wildly, sharing with him the taste of his own sex. They broke again so Yami could wrestle his way out of his pants, not an easy thing to do while lying on his side with arms and legs tangled with Yugi's, but eventually he was free and they were locked together again, tongues battling as Yami pushed to force Yugi onto his back again. Small hands clawed at his back, tightening their grip across his shoulder blades as the little one writhed against him, kissing so hard that he began to bite at Yami's lips in his eagerness. With a growl in his throat, Yami tore his lips away and bent to savage his lover's throat instead, kissing hotly from behind one ear all the way down and around to the other side, making Yugi throw his head back with an excited cry. Yami continued down to his collarbone, breathing heatedly over the hollow of his throat until Yugi's hips surged against him again, so that their raging bodies clashed. Both were ready, but Yami had more in mind to prolong the encounter, knowing full well that it wouldn't take much to bring them both to a screaming climax once they were coupled. His hand slithered around Yugi's hip to his ass, clutching him firmly and pulling him up into himself as he ground down against him.

An unrestrained cry burst of out Yugi as he wrapped an arm around the pharaoh's shoulders to hold on tight, surrendering to his whim. His legs fell further open to accommodate his partner's weight and intrusion, his feet bracing so he could push up against the hardness pushing back down into him. Yami continued to kiss his throat and under his jaw and chin, in rhythm with his hips, pressing Yugi down into the bed until he lost his footing and simply drew his knees up, trying to wrap himself around Yami and demand he go harder. Both were sweating nearly as much as they had on the dance floor, a drop of moisture rolling down Yami's neck to the hollow of his throat as he lifted his head and kissed all the way to the end of Yugi's chin, trailing off with a deep-voiced groan. For a moment both gazed at each other through heavy-lidded eyes, knowing it was pointless to wait a minute longer, and then Yami's eyes darted to a spot on the shelf above Yugi's bed. "Where is it?" he panted.

Yugi shifted his eyes and huffed a quick sigh of impatience. "Just a minute," he pleaded, pushing against Yami's shoulder to indicate that he wanted to be let up. Yami rolled off of him and fell onto his side, watching desperately as Yugi leaped out of bed and padded across the room to his dresser. Despite the break in contact, Yami could not help being as turned on by Yugi's cute little naked dash across the room as he had by anything else. "Here," Yugi implored, hurrying back with the tube of lubrication he usually left on the headboard shelf when the full moon came around.

Yami laughed despite still panting for breath as he laid on his side waiting for the bed and his arms to be filled again, sweeping the bedraggled bangs out of his eyes with a finger. "What is it doing there?"

"Sorry! I got a little too organized last time I cleaned." Yugi hopped back into bed, passing off the lube like a runner's baton to his waiting partner. Yami welcomed him back by lunging to capture him in his arms, kissing him hard on the lips and then neck and chest. They were immediately back where they had started, Yugi's lithe arms snaking up around his partner's chest to hold him tight as they ravaged each other's lips, leaving wet trails across each other's cheeks. Yugi pressed his head back into his pillow with a little squeal as Yami kissed him hard and then nipped under his earlobe on one side, shifting his weight to bring the hand holding the lubricant out so he could make use of it. Both were gasping again as they parted long enough for Yami to raise himself up on his elbow and uncap the tube, recklessly squeezing a bunch into his fingers and then flinging the tube onto the floor. Yugi had already bent one knee to allow an easier reach beneath him, and tightened his hand in the short hair on the back of the pharaoh's neck in anticipation as the hand slid under him and slathered the cleft of his ass with lubrication. Yami resumed his furious treatment of his lover's neck and earlobe as he covered himself, then, and repositioned them both to take the next step. He helped Yugi rest one foot over his shoulder, though he could only get the other up as high as Yami's waist as the taller pharaoh was already starting to push into him, guiding himself with a hand as he picked up Yugi under his shoulders with the other arm. Going slow or being gentle never entered either mind as they began, Yugi nestled securely in his lover's arms with his knee pressed back almost to his chest as a punishing thrust ground him into the bed. Every nerve tingled with the building pleasure, head to toes, fingertips to erection, as Yugi felt himself gloriously filled to the brim with Yami, all Yami, already ramped up to a quickened pace. He dug his nails into Yami's shoulder and threw his head back with a gasping cry, his blond bangs spreading all across the pillow like a halo. The pharaoh braced his knees to give himself the best leverage, bending himself as low as he could until Yugi's thigh prevented him. He could lean in for a lightning-fast kiss now and then, but mostly just held on and thrust, a song stuck in his head from earlier providing him a pace to match as he drowned his senses in everything Yugi – his scent, his sweat, his breath, his cries. At last, as he felt the pressure in his abdomen reaching its limit, he pushed himself up on his hands and committed his whole body to the thrust, flinging his head back with a deep, groaning gasp. Yugi's hands fell onto the bed over his head as his body trembled, and then quaked, erupting with an orgasm more intense than he remembered. He caught his scream between clenched teeth, seething for breath as Yami continued to push into him, making it last until Yugi thought he was going to lose his mind. Then Yami came with a gasp, his eyes flying wide open, his body stiffening. Beneath him, Yugi squealed and grabbed a hold of his partner's arms as he felt himself being filled all over again, hot and wet and throbbing with energy. They held for a moment and then it was past, and the pharaoh collapsed onto his young lover, completely exhausted.

A sound eventually intruded on Yugi's fevered dreams, an insistent pounding that could not be ignored forever. As he blinked his eyes slowly open, he heard a muffled voice added to the knocking. "Yugi! I don't care if you're naked, if you don't answer me I'm coming in…"

"I'm awake, Grandpa," Yugi feebly called out with a groan. He didn't want to get up, though, for he was warm and comfy and thoroughly wasted after being up all night. A quick glance through half-open eyes showed him the aftermath of his and Yami's crazy lovemaking: their clothes lay strewn all over the floor, the bedcovers were askew, the bottom sheet tugged free of the corner of the bed, and the two of them were still quite naked. He pushed himself up on one elbow in order to find Yami, who was lying next to him on his side with one arm flung over his partner's waist, fast asleep with his lips slightly parted, his hair a complete mess. Yugi lay on his stomach, his foot sticking out from the covers and dangling over the edge of the bed. His neck smarted in one small place where he had been lying on the chain of the Puzzle all night. It looked perfectly innocent amidst the chaos, sitting beside him wrapped snugly in a fold of his blanket.

The knocking had finally stopped, but Grandpa did not go away just yet. "You've slept in enough, it's almost noon," he called through the door. "Oh, and Joey's on the phone."

"Okay, Grandpa," Yugi responded hoarsely, ruffling a hand through his hair. Footsteps on the other side of his bedroom door told him his grandfather had finally retreated, now that the message had been delivered. Yugi flopped back down with a sigh, realizing how much he ached after a night of punishing his body, first through dance, then through sex. Not to mention, they had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion before ever bothering to clean up, so he reeked of the aftereffects, of sweat and semen and each other's scent. But that only brought an impish smile to Yugi's lips, and he raised himself up again to roll over and behold Yami once more. Even though disheveled and sporting a red mark on his temple where his head had been pressing against his arm, the sleeping pharaoh was beautiful, the sternness and intensity erased from his features, revealing him to be a simple human, a man of no particular circumstance, naked as the day he was born. Only the particular elegant shape of his nose and lips, and the angle of his eyes, revealed any trace of his heritage. Yugi breathed a soft sigh and smiled, letting him sleep for a few minutes longer before leaning in and kissing him gently on the forehead. Yami stirred a little, but only rolled over onto his stomach, curling both arms underneath his head as he settled back into another dream. Yugi chuckled and folded back the covers to escape, not even bothering to put on a robe as he retrieved his phone from its cradle on his desk to find out what plans Joey wanted to propose. After all, as long as Joey wasn't stupid enough to ask, he didn't need to know what was going on at the other end of the line.

The warmth of the sun chased away the chill that lingered in the air, caressing the bare limbs of trees to coax the buds out and blushing on the cheeks of the young man walking casually home from the nearest bus stop. Yugi faintly smiled to himself as he walked, tugging on the straps of his backpack, for his attention was not on the sidewalk or the sunshine but the spirit inside him who liked to carry on conversations with him within their bonded minds. Any time Yugi had a few moments of distraction, like traveling to and from school, conducting some mindless chore, and so on, Yami tended to be there, regardless of whether he had anything constructive to say. "It's getting close to the one year mark," Yugi noted, speaking within his mind rather than aloud. After all, they were in public and he didn't want to look weird in front of strangers. "Since we learned about the ritual."

"But we've been together for far longer," Yami said warmly. "I remember it from the very beginning, though I can't say as I recall a particular month or date when we decided to be more than partners."

"I know," Yugi said ponderously. "I remember roughly about when it happened, but I don't think there was a marked date like that."

Yami's comforting chuckle echoed through his mind. "You're looking for an anniversary to celebrate, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Yugi grinned to himself again. "I was just thinking about how it was almost a year ago that we discovered the ritual. Next month, maybe we should do something special."

"Even though it won't be exactly on the same day as our first time?"

"Yeah…the actual day doesn't matter." Yugi laughed under his breath. "So much for the idea of an anniversary. I just contradicted myself!"

A delicious purr stole through his senses. "Perhaps we could go dancing again. That was rather enjoyable."

Despite himself, a blush colored Yugi's cheeks. Without having to say anything, he could feel the emotions from the second soul inside him, and picture the same thoughts Yami was having – and they were rather indecent. "I don't think I can say no to that," he murmured inwardly. "Whatever we do, it should be just us. The last few times you've been out of the Puzzle, we've been out with Joey, or Joey and Mai both, or Joey and Tristan…"

He paused his rambling thoughts as he reached a street corner and had to wait for the light, looking both ways to see how bad the traffic was. There was a man in a dark suit walking towards him, rather conspicuously as there was no one else on the sidewalk within a block of him, and Yugi found himself thinking _wow, he's really tall_ before the light changed and he headed across the street. Yami was able to resume distracting him, then. "It's all right. I don't mind going out with our friends," he said patiently to his partner.

"Yeah, but…sometimes, I like to just be with you," Yugi said sweetly, smiling to himself all over again. "Even though you're with me all the time, I still can't get enough of you. I'm never tired of having you near me, whether we're talking or playing or just sitting with each other in silence."

He trailed off, thinking cute, happy thoughts about sitting with Yami on his bed with their arms around each other, but the pharaoh's spirit did not respond for a long while. When he did, the inner voice had gone sharp and stern. "Yugi…we're being followed."

"What?" Yugi started to glance behind him.

"No!" Yami's voice quickly stopped him. "Wait a moment. You don't want to tip him off."

Yugi didn't quite understand, but then he saw the highly reflective windows of the storefront coming up on his walk. He kept his head facing forward as he walked casually up the street, but stole a glance to the side as soon as he came abreast of the windows. Sure enough, about five paces behind him strode the man in the dark suit, his expression hidden by a pair of sunglasses but his posture clearly that of intent. He was walking only as fast as Yugi, not quite overtaking him but looking rather purposeful. Yugi switched his eyes back to his path as his heart squeezed in his chest. "What do we do?" he fearfully asked his inner spirit.

"Just keep going," Yami implored. "I'm ready to take over at any moment, if you need."

"Okay." Yugi darted a glance around him to verify his surroundings. "We're still a few blocks from home. He's going to catch up before then."

"Then, on my signal…run."

Yugi swallowed hard but didn't stop walking, quickening his pace just a little. Whatever the pharaoh's spirit could sense from inside, he knew enough to know whether his young charge was in danger. A few paces up the street, as he neared a corner, Yugi felt rather than heard Yami shout, "Now!"

Yugi lunged and broke into a sprint instantly, racing down the street and barreling around the corner with his backpack beating against him. As he suspected, the man behind him also began to run, though he was not wearing the right shoes to be chasing a younger boy and started to lag behind almost immediately. Yugi only glanced back to check once or twice, concentrating mostly on where he was going. This was his neighborhood, he had grown up here and knew the streets well. He knew exactly where he could duck through and double back to try to lose the dark stranger. It was too early in the afternoon, there weren't many pedestrians around that he could call to for help, so Yugi just kept running, leading his pursuer away from his home and grandpa. At last he found the alley entrance around a corner that he was heading for, and slipped into it the moment he was out of sight, shrinking back against the wall and holding his breath. As he hoped, the man ran right past him, never noticing the hiding place. Yugi waited until he heard the footsteps fade away, and finally let out a huge breath, panting hard. Yami's senses told him the man was far enough away not to come back for him, so they agreed it was safe for Yugi to come out. He first looked both ways, and then dashed back around the corner, doubling back on his path and then crossing the street to put some distance between himself and the stranger. He still looked around warily, but there was no sign of him now. Another block further and he could cross again, putting himself on the correct route back home. Maybe now that he was out of sight of the man, he could make a straight line for home and get there without being spotted or chased again. But just as he began to breathe more easily, he came up to the curb and had to wait for the light. A black car suddenly pulled up in front of him, and even as Yugi noticed it stop, another man in a similar dark suit and sunglasses got out and lunged for him. Yugi turned to bolt, but it was too late. A meaty hand seized his shoulder and pulled him back by the strap of his backpack. He cried out in protest, but the strange man just took his arm and shoved him into the car, ducking in after him and closing the door. The car sped off before the light could change and stall them there.

Yugi cowered in the seat he had been thrown into, his eyes squeezed shut, but then he heard someone give a disapproving cluck of his tongue. "Kimo, I thought I told you not to frighten him," an old, familiar voice sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder what goes through that thick head of yours."

Yugi's eyes flew wide open, and he stared across at the lean figure seated across from him in the limo. "Pegasus!" he hissed.

The one hazel eye shining from behind curtains of thick, luxurious silver hair fixed straight on him. Maximillian Pegasus sat with his arms folded, clad in his usual fruity salmon-colored suit, the vaguest smile on his thin lips. "My apologies, Yugi-boy," he purred. "My assistants seem to have a difficult time understanding when not to use persuasive force."

Though still shocked beyond the ability to find words, Yugi was also annoyed, and frowned at his captor. "Then that was your thug in the monkey suit chasing me," he realized.

A displeased frown twitched on Pegasus's face. "I think I'm going to have to have a talk with certain employees when we get back to the office," he grumbled. "My sincerest apologies. It was not my intention to scare you."

"Yeah, well…" Yugi settled back in the seat, rubbing his arm protectively and scowling. "It's a little late now." He glanced at the thug in the seat beside him, who held a blank expression but seemed to be lightly sweating in the face of his boss's disapproval. "What's going on? What do you want with me?"

Pegasus lightened up very slightly, clasping his hands in his lap and crossing one knee. "Why, just to talk," he said in his typical lilting voice. "I was actually on my way to your quaint little game shop, but I happened to spot you walking along the street and thought maybe I would catch up to you, give you a ride home perhaps."

Yugi remained in a cautious little ball, curling his arms around himself and shrinking away from the man beside him. "I don't know what you could possibly need to talk to me about."

Pegasus noted his wary posture and sighed, seeing that their introduction had put his guest in no mood to cooperate. He pressed the button on the arm rest next to him that would give him an intercom to the limo driver. "Stop here, anywhere around here," he ordered. "This is fine. You and Kimo need to take a coffee break." He released the intercom, as the car began to slow down, and fixed Kimo with a stern look. "And bring me back a cappuccino. Yugi?" His hazel eye glowed with friendliness. "May I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," Yugi grumbled under his breath.

Pegasus shrugged and relented. The car came to a stop at the side of the road, parking out in front of a coffee shop and café a few blocks from Yugi's home. Kimo got out, then, leaving Pegasus alone with his guest. He rested his folded hands on his knee and smiled, though Yugi rarely felt at ease when confronted with that smile. "My, my, it has been a long time, hasn't it? You must have thought I dropped off the face of the earth. You're out of school now, aren't you?" His eye traveled to the backpack.

Yugi looked away shyly. "I'm in university."

"Ah. Well, good for you! Continuing your education, that's a very noble goal, Yugi-boy. Congratulations." Pegasus kept the cool, superior smile as he regarded the young man across from him. "You're growing up so fast. It looks like you're even taller than I remember."

Yugi pouted at that, his brow furrowing. "Will you just tell me what you want to talk to me about so I can go? I have homework to do, and Grandpa needs me at the store."

A wry look flickered across the older man's features. "Kids these days," he sighed. "No one seems to teach the art of conversation anymore. Is it so wrong for me to take an interest in what you're up to, or how you're doing?" He shrugged slightly. "You haven't even asked about me, if I'm doing well. For the record, I'm just fine, thank you." His flippant smile faded, then, his face taking on a shade of seriousness Yugi wasn't sure he had ever seen before. "I never did have the opportunity to properly thank you for saving me, and my company. Perhaps I wasn't foremost in your mind when you set out to defeat Dartz, but I still owe you my soul. Thank you."

Yugi slumped a little in his seat, feeling sheepish. "I wasn't really the one doing the saving," he muttered timidly. "If you owe anyone, it's Yami. He saved all of us."

"Ah yes. The pharaoh." A different sort of smile found its way onto Pegasus' face. "Don't look so surprised, Yugi-boy, of course I know about him. I found out about the same time you did." His eye focused briefly on the Puzzle resting in Yugi's lap. "Those of us with a connection to a Millennium Item tend to be aware of such things. I must say, knowing this now, it doesn't surprise me in the least that you two were able to defeat me so easily. I underestimated you in my haste and my greed."

The sense of unease rose up in Yugi again, and he sat back with his hands braced on the edge of the seat as if to bolt at the first chance. He was pretty sure that with Kimo and the driver having their coffee just outside, he wouldn't get very far even if he did throw open the door before Pegasus could grab him. "We've grown stronger since then," he said warningly, fixing Pegasus with a determined glare. "Our bond is much deeper. If you want the Puzzle, you're going to have an even tougher time taking it from us."

"The Puzzle?" Pegasus started and stared as if genuinely shocked at the insinuation. "My dear boy, what makes you think I even care about that anymore?"

"Isn't that why you forced me into your car?" Yugi snapped. "And locked the doors on me?"

Pegasus shook his head slowly, his sheaf of silver hair drifting elegantly back and forth. "I locked the doors to keep my blundering employees out of my business. I'm here to speak with you, and only you, Yugi…well, you and the pharaoh. Since I know he's listening to every word I say," he added with a sinister smile.

Yugi placed a hand protectively on the Puzzle, and at that moment the Eye flashed, as his omnipresent partner came forward and took control of the situation himself. Yugi hadn't had to ask him, he knew why. Yami wanted only to protect his lover from potential danger. By the twitch of Pegasus' brow, Yami knew he had noticed the switch of minds. "Yugi and I share everything," he declared in a warning tone. "Anything you have to say to one of us, you say to both. But I trust you even less than he does, so I will be keeping a close watch on you."

Pegasus faced him without backing down, holding his gaze. "You heard what I said, then – that I owe you my soul."

"I did. If you wish to thank me, you can do it by letting us go."

Pegasus clucked his tongue again. "Don't be silly, you're free to leave at any time you like," he said. "The doors unlock from the inside, you know." Yami's eyes widened, and he darted a look to the arm rest on the door, and the array of buttons that would allow him to escape. Pegasus sat back with an arm on the back of his seat. "I'm not offended that you don't trust me," he said in a needling tone, his eye narrowing with a slick smile. "Given our past history, I don't blame you. But you accepted my invitation when I asked for your help, so I know you have it in you to act wisely and think through your decisions, rather than rely solely on old grudges to motivate you. It's a quality I trust you'll have today, after our talk," he said coolly.

Yami folded his arms over his chest, looking every bit the stern pharaoh. "Fine, then. I will listen to what you have to say. But if you make any false moves or try to manipulate me with lies, I'm leaving."

"Fair enough. But you don't have to protect your young charge from me," Pegasus cooed. "No harm will come to him, you have my word."

Yami glared at him a moment longer, but decided that the benefit of the doubt was worth its potential cost and let go, allowing Yugi to resume control. The younger one eyed Pegasus warily. "If you don't want my Puzzle anymore, what _do_ you want with me?"

"Why, just to see how you're doing," Pegasus lilted, though his cutting smile indicated that he didn't mean it quite that way after all. "Tell me, have you seen much of your old friends from school lately? Perhaps, Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi gave a small start. "Kaiba? What? No…I haven't seen him in ages," he replied, not sure where this was going. "You'd have more contact with him than I do. Doesn't he have an agreement with your company or something?"

"The licensing agreements and liaisons between our companies are handled between third parties," Pegasus said airily, as if all of it was far above Yugi's head, "Kaiba-boy and I have not crossed paths in a long time either. Though, perhaps you're right, I stand a better chance of knowing what he's up to than you do." He smiled suspiciously again. "Well…half right."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know what you're getting at. I haven't spoken to Kaiba in a year, and he left school early because he had already passed all the exams and didn't need to stay till graduation."

"Ah, of course," Pegasus smirked. "The boy genius would get out far earlier than the rest of the rabble. So, he hasn't contacted you recently?"

"No…" The suspicion in Yugi's mind intensified. "Why?"

"Merely wondering." Pegasus folded his arms, looking rather smug. "In the business world, Yugi-boy, secrets are kept closely guarded and no one can be trusted. Even between allies, partners, it's habit to keep everything quiet lest the whole of the buying public know what you're planning down the road."

Yugi frowned curiously. "What are you saying? I don't know what you're talking about. What secrets?"

Pegasus tilted his head in a sort of shrug. "We all have them, even myself. For instance, I'm sure you didn't know about this."

He reached up and brushed back the silvery hair that usually obscured his left eye. Yugi's instinct expected the glint of gold, but the actual sight revealed to him made him recoil in disgust and shock, splaying himself back against the seat as if to distance himself from the man across from him. "What happened to the Millennium Eye?" he yelped.

Pegasus let his hair fall back into place, a truly unpleasant frown souring his features. "It was taken from me," he said quietly, "quite some time ago, by a thief whose shadow powers were greater than mine. I don't know this person," he warned, "and much of my memory of the incident seems to have been muddled. But I know I lost a shadow game, and this was the result. So you see," he added with a bit less anger, "even if I did still lust after your Puzzle, I lack the ability to take it from you. I am a toothless old bear. You don't have to cower in fear of me."

The revelation made Yugi sit forward in interest, though he was still rather disgusted by the sight of the empty socket. A memory jolted across his mind, then, making him gasp. "It happened at Duelist's Kingdom, didn't it?" he remembered. "That's right, Shadi told me. He said someone had stolen the Millennium Eye, right after we saw your men carrying you out…"

It was Pegasus' turn to look shocked. "You've spoken with Shadi?"

"Yeah. A few times. He told us about the…" Yugi stopped himself, listening for advice from within before going on. Yami appeared to have no objections, now that they had seen for themselves the true extent of Pegasus' ability to threaten them. "…the ritual."

Pegasus' brow creased in a frown. "What ritual?"

"It restores Yami to a real body, for one day each month," Yugi said simply. "Shadi told us, he's been to visit a few times and helped uncover what little we do know about the pharaoh." He gazed in interest at Pegasus. "You know him. He helped you find the pharaoh's tomb, and the god cards, and all of that, right?"

A faint smile of complete sincerity crossed Pegasus' lips. "It seems you and I have a greater connection than I thought, Yugi-boy," he said in a rather understanding tone. "Nobody knows about that. Shadi alone walked that path with me, and advised me to protect the god cards until the pharaoh could claim them and control them." Some of his usual shade of slyness crept back into the smile, then. "Of course, I know all about the Battle City tournament and the cards. Well done. You're taking good care of them, I hope?"

"They're safe," Yugi said shortly, not needing to bring up the one time he had temporarily lost them, since Pegasus had been deeply embroiled in that same incident himself.

At that moment, one of the men outside rapped on the tinted window nearest Pegasus. He lowered it to accept the cup of cappuccino being handed to him before shutting it again and returning them to complete confidence. "Good. It fills my heart with pride, knowing that my greatest creations aren't buried forever in the sands of Egypt," he sighed, slipping back into his usual self-indulgent lilting tone. "Tell me, what do you think of the artwork?"

"It's nice," Yugi lamely answered. "But, what does all this have to do with Kaiba? Why did you want to know if he'd talked to me?"

Pegasus sipped his cappuccino elegantly, but when he looked up from it, his visible eye had narrowed into a dark frown. "If I were you," he murmured, "I would be on the lookout for Seto Kaiba. It interests me greatly that he hasn't contacted you yet, for it means I'm one step ahead of him. If I can get through to you before he tries anything, you may have a chance."

Yugi stared at him, mystified, conscious of the pharaoh's spirit hanging at his side like a phantom, listening just as eagerly. "A chance at what?"

"Survival." Pegasus sipped his drink again and then set it in a cup holder so he could focus his attention fully on his guest. "I know you don't have a great deal of trust in me, Yugi, and I'm afraid what I'm going to say isn't going to help that. But a warning is in order. I don't actually know what Kaiba is up to, and that's what worries me the most." He scowled even more deeply. "I'm usually aware of his company's ideas because most of them touch directly on the business relationship between KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. But whatever he's up to right now doesn't seem to have anything to do with Duel Monsters, leaving me in the dark." He stared directly at Yugi. "About all I've been able to dig up on him is that he may be coming to you, for some reason."

Yugi shook his head in denial, not understanding the cryptic explanation. "Kaiba wouldn't come to me for anything," he demurred. "He hates any thought of needing me for anything, especially if it involves his company."

"Yet, he's done it before." Pegasus shrugged. "As I said, I don't know what he's up to, but that's what bothers me the most. I don't think he needs your help this time, Yugi-boy – I think he's after you."

Yugi gasped, his eyes widening. "After me? Why? He just has a petty duel-grudge, it's nothing serious…"

"Nothing serious?" Pegasus crowed, trying not to laugh. "Why, Yugi-boy, his duel grudge is quite serious! Don't think that just because you had each other's back once or twice that bygones will be bygones. You still stand in the way of his greatest dreams, as the reigning world champion." He smiled cuttingly. "If it was that simple, another tournament to try to save face, I would have heard about it. It's nothing like that. Whatever he's up to, it's quite serious."

Yugi sat back again, trying not to be upset by Pegasus' rambling threats. It was true, he found it difficult to be very worried when Pegasus couldn't even say what the problem might be, but his demeanor was hard to ignore. That, and the whole strongarming-into-a-limo thing. "So," he attempted, "you came to warn me?"

"You don't believe me." Pegasus smiled coolly and reached for his cappuccino. "I don't need to have my Millennium Eye to tell me that. Ah, I expected that. Without any evidence, I'm sure all you hear from me is wild accusations against a former rival." He took a drink and savored it for a moment before continuing. "But you needn't worry. If I'm wrong, then I've wasted a trip and all you've lost is a little time out of your afternoon. But if I'm right…" His hazel eye gleamed with a knowing, superior look. "…you will have the upper hand. You will have been forewarned."

Yugi scowled across at him. "You can't possibly be doing this out of the kindness of your heart," he noted. "What's in this for you? What do you want in return for warning me?"

Pegasus feigned offense. "Why, whatever do you mean? Oh, all right," he added with a snicker. "You're on the ball, Yugi-boy. Of course, my advice never comes free. But what I want is nothing more than I wanted when I gave you the key-card to my office." He folded his hands gracefully around his coffee cup. "If Kaiba's actions threaten my company, I must act to save it. If he does come to you for something, I'd be rather curious to know."

"So you want me to be your spy." Yugi snorted and folded his arms brusquely. "Forget it, Pegasus. I'm not going to be one of your lackeys. I have no obligation to report anything to you."

"You wouldn't have to," Pegasus assured with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just go about your business, have yourself a normal life, go to class, do whatever you do. Someday, I might just feel the need to check up on you, see how your studies are going. Maybe we need to chat about Shadi some more. Maybe I want to come see how my precious Egyptian gods are looking, after all the abuse they've been through. I'm sure that if anything strange has happened to you, say, oh, Seto Kaiba coming to bother you, you'd feel a sensible desire to tell me, then. If it happens to come up in conversation, you know." He eyed Yugi over his cup with a smug grin. "It's only fair."

Yugi looked away with a hard sigh. He didn't want to help Pegasus with anything, as far as he was concerned any past business between them had been settled, but he couldn't ignore the warning. Pegasus had no other reason to come to bother him unless whatever he had against Kaiba was real. "And that's all you want?" Yugi muttered. "You're not going to deny service to my grandpa's shop or do anything else to manipulate me into helping you?"

Pegasus raised a hand. "Scout's honor," he said proudly.

Yugi gave him a weird look, but chalked it up to some American expression and let it go. "Just don't drag me into a limo next time," he grumbled. "Your guys scared me half to death."

"And they will be reprimanded for it." The comical tone left Pegasus' expression again. "Just beware of Seto Kaiba. I don't trust him any more than he trusts me. Both of us know how to be ruthless when we have to, and for that reason, any secret he holds about his company worries me. Particularly if it ends up involving you somehow. At least now I can be confident that you have the upper hand, no matter what it is." He smiled darkly. "He still can't beat you in a duel, after all."

The limousine dropped Yugi off around the corner from his house, allowing him to walk the rest of the way without having to explain to his grandfather or any customers where the fancy car had come from. Pegasus had extracted one small promise from him before departing, that being that anything said inside the limo was their secret, including anything about Millennium Items or rituals. Yugi felt no loyalty toward Pegasus to want to protect him, but if it was in exchange for protecting what he had blurted out about the ritual, he would have to. Telling his friends and grandfather about Yami's embodiment was one thing, but Pegasus was a gateway to people who probably should not know of it, so his confidence was important. Yugi sighed long as he headed home and went upstairs, glad to be safe in familiar confines like his room. Yami had listened without interference to the whole exchange, and mulled it over in silence until now. "Yugi," his voice quietly said within the boy's mind. "Are you all right?"

Yugi flopped onto his back on his bed. "What just happened? I don't understand this at all. Pegasus being all sneaky and wanting to spy on Kaiba…through me?"

"We must be very careful," Yami intoned. "Not only of Kaiba, but of Pegasus. He may be less of a threat without the Millennium Eye, but he has other ways of causing people harm."

"I don't trust him either," Yugi murmured. "But I've never seen him like this except when he considered Kaiba his enemy. It's creepy and weird, and I don't like it one bit."

"We can only trust ourselves and our friends," Yami said darkly. "Anything else, we must be cautious." His tone softened slightly. "At least, we can trust each other. We will look out for each other, and for our loved ones. If we are forced, we can rely on a duel as a last resort."

Yugi smiled to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling, listening to the voice in his soul. "Because no one can beat us that way. It's our secret weapon – against anyone."

Around a week after the unexpected, clandestine meeting with Pegasus, Yugi spent one afternoon in which he had no classes working in the shop, so his grandfather could go out and run errands without worry. It was relatively easy to do, he only had to sit behind the counter and do his homework while keeping an eye out for customers. In the middle of the afternoon, it wasn't likely that he'd have many, not until after kids got out of school. The shop was deserted when the phone rang, necessitating locating a bookmark to keep his anthropology text from closing on him before Yugi could pick up the phone. "Kame game shop," he said briskly.

"Just the guy I wanted to talk to. Hey, Yugi," Duke Devlin said smartly.

"Hey Duke," Yugi said, more amicably now that he knew it wasn't a customer. "What's up?"

"Not a whole lot. Makin' deals, breakin' hearts," his friend said airily. "Got kind of a weird question for you, though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" Despite his casual tone, something about Duke's voice seemed serious to Yugi. He must have been somewhere private, like an office, for there was no background noise and he didn't need to speak confidentially as he posed his question. "Have you gotten a visit from Seto Kaiba recently?"

A strange feeling quickened Yugi's heart. "From Kaiba? Um…no…" _And weird you're the second person in a week to ask me that_, he wanted to add, but didn't.

"Huh." Duke was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "Because I have."

"Seriously?" Yugi straightened up. "He came to see you? Why?"

"Well, it wasn't Kaiba himself," Duke clarified, "it was a pack of KaibaCorp lawyer-types. But they were sent by Kaiba, and you won't believe why."

Yugi frowned concernedly as he listened. "Lawyers? What did they want?"

"They had a proposal to give me, drafted by Kaiba himself." Duke paused to take a deep breath before making his announcement. "He wants to buy my game shop."


End file.
